Volver a empezar: Segunda Vuelta
by Wolfito
Summary: Un lobo llamado Connor aparece en Bahía Aventura, en busca de paz, intentando aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida luego de haber hecho cosas atroces en su pasado, a su vez, se encontrará lidiando con problemas del pasado e intentando encontrarse a si mismo y descubriendo las maravillas y otras cosas no tan bonitas de la vida (aviso: lemon/contenido fuerte)
1. chapter 1

**Hola, antes de que te lo preguntes, si, ya publiqué esto antes, pero aún así decidí hacer un "Remake" o como yo lo llamo " Segunda vuelta", para los que hayan leído la primera versión, esta comienza de forma distinta, pero luego seguirá mas o menos igual a la primera versión, solo que con muchos menos oc y menos cosas innecesarias, lo que no quiere decir que los dos oc principales, que verás a lo largo de la historia, sean poco importantes, en fin, espero que esta segunda vuelta sea de tu agrado, ya que la disfrutes, de mi parte me despido, pero aquí te dejo el primer capitulo**

Fuego, esa maravilla que nos calienta en invierno, sirve para cocinar, ilumina, entre otros cuantos usos más, solo que esta vez esa maravilla era más bien una pesadilla, para Connor, más que nada, Veamos porque ¿Si?

-Ya saben lo que hacer, desactivamos el Explosivo, arrestamos a los terroristas, sacamos a los civiles, listo- Indicó Connor, unas horas antes de que él rozara la muerte

-Si señor- Respondió un agente con sarcasmo

Connor era un agente de "La agencia", se le llamaba usualmente así porque cambiaba de nombre constantemente y estos siempre eran muy largos, en fin, Connor era de los mejores que la agencia tenía, la misión a la que había sido enviado era para evitar un atentado con bomba que tenía a varios civiles involucrados, en fin, otro día en la oficina

-Hay muchos que dependen de esto, es solo otra misión mas, ¡Céntrate!- Pensó Connor mientras tenía la sensación de que algo podría pasar

-Chase- Llamó Connor – Haz lo tuyo- Ordenó

Chase entendió a la perfección la orden y colocó dos cargas explosivas en la puerta donde estaban parados, luego entraron y se toparon con los terroristas

-¡ALTO! ¡PONGAN TODOS LAS MALDITAS MANOS ARRIBA!- Gritó Connor, imponiendo su voz sobre los novatos terroristas, habían cuatro y dos soltaron sus armas, uno se dio a la fuga y otro tomó a un rehén como escudo humano

-¡Ustedes dos!- Llamó Connor mirando a dos agentes – ¡Vayan tras el que corre! ¡Chase, quédate aquí y ayudarme con esto!- Ordenó Connor

Los dos agentes salieron corriendo, Chase y Connor quedaron solos frente a aquel terrorista

-Vamos amigo, suéltalo, es solo un empresario, no te servirá de nada y solo empeorarás las cosas- Pidió Chase, con su arma firme ante aquella amenaza

El terrorista no respondía, solo temblaba un poco y decía cosas en un idioma inentendible

-Suelta el arma, Drop the gun- Connor habló en inglés y español, pero el terrorista seguía con la amenaza -¿Hablas alemán, Chase? Creo que es alemán – Dijo Connor con un poco de broma

-No, no hablo alemán- Dijo Chase

Chase procedió a acercarse lentamente al terrorista, le dio un golpe y le quitó el arma, el terrorista se tambaleó y Connor le propinó un golpe en la cara, que lo dejó tendido en el suelo

-Central, amenaza neutralizado y civiles listos para la extracción, cambio- Dijo Chase informando a la central de que la situación estaba bajo control

-Algo huele mal- Dijo Connor -Esto fue muy fácil, aquí hay algo de lo que no nos estamos enterando- sospechó Connor pensando que podría faltar

-¡La bomba!- Dijeron Chase y Connor al mismo tiempo, en ese momento Chase y Connor comenzaron a correr y buscar dónde podrían encontrar aquel aparato destructivo que estaba supuestamente escondido en aquel sector del edificio

Se escuchaba en pitido de aquel aparato en la sala, debería estar en un maletín, pero aquel lugar estaba repleto de maletines, mochilas, y cosas así, Connor y Chase comenzaron a buscar en cada maletín y mochila, sin encontrar nada, Connor encontró uno que pesaba más de lo normal

-¡Bingo!- Dijo Connor al abrir el maletín que en efecto, contenía la bomba

Pero la bomba estalló, no fue algo muy potente pero alcanzó para malherir a Connor y conmocionar a Chase, aparte de dejar a aquel lugar en llamas, Connor ahora estaba en el suelo, su uniforme estaba rasgado, o mas bien destrozado, el lobo tenía su vida pasando frente a sus ojos, pero Chase interrumpió esa visión Acercándose a Connor y comprobando y aquel lobo estaba vivo

-¡Connor!- Lloró Chase -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el pastor, con sus ojos llorosos por el humo y la situación

-¿Y a ti que te parece?- Bromeó Connor sintiendo como Chase lo comenzaba a cargar -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó, adolorido y tosiendo

-Nos saco de aquí- Dijo Chase, que intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de la situación

-Chico, no hay forma de que salgas de aquí, no mientras cargues conmigo- Dijo Connor entre toces causadas por el humo

-¡No digas eso!- Lloró Chase mientras buscaba una salida

-Chase, el edificio se derrumbará antes de salgas de aquí conmigo a rastras, piensa en tu vida, tu estás ileso, y me estoy desangrando y posiblemente muera antes de que salgamos, por favor, usa la cabeza y sal de aquí- Pidió Connor intentando hacer entrar en razón a Chase

-¡No te dejaré aquí!- Lloró Chase, que parecía haber encontrado una salida -Allí, ¡Aguanta!- Pidió Chase al ver una pequeño hueco en la pared, pero por allí solo podía pasar uno a la vez, pero Chase no estaba pensando bien y realmente quería sacarlos a Connor y a él de allí

-¡Connor!- Llamó Chase- ¡Reacciona!- Pidió, notando como Connor estaba por pasarse al otro lado

-Chase- Llamó Connor con sus últimas fuerzas – Gracias por todo, pero no morirás aquí por esto- Dijo Connor empujando a Chase por el hoyo, haciendo que este salga del edificio directo a la calle, pero el hueco se tapó con escombros, dejando así a Connor encerrado en aquel edificio

El lobo se recostó en la pared, mirando una distante ventana que había sido parcialmente destruida por la explosión, la luz de la luna entraba por aquella ventana, aunque no se apreciaba mucho por el fuego, los bomberos no tardaron en llegar, pero Connor ya había cruzado la barrera que separaba a los vivos de los muertos

O eso era lo que el pensaba


	2. Buscar trabajo

-Aquí se acaba todo, ¿No?- Preguntó Connor en voz alta, aún así no había nadie en aquél lugar en llamas

En ese momento el edificio comenzó a colapsar, las paredes comenzaban a caer, Connor veía esto y ya se respondía su pregunta

-Sip- Confirmó Connor – Aquí se acaba Todo- Dijo, con poca fuerza y continuando con su charla consigo mismo

-¿Chase habrá salido?- Preguntó Connor mirando aquel hoyo tapado por los escombros, de aquel hoyo provenía una luz, parecía una linterna, como si alguien estuviera buscando algo en aquel lugar

Pero Connor no recuerda más que eso, cada vez que intenta recordar más, su cabeza recibe una fuerte jaqueca y no puede continuar, como si algo no quisiera que él recordase mas, Connor ya había dejado de intentarlo, era solo una fuente de jaquecas gratuitas de parte de lo que sea que evitara que Connor recordara, en fin, Connor, dos años luego de su casi muerte, se dedicaba… a ser un vagabundo, por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba muerto para el estado, así que conseguir empleo era tarea difícil, y más sin papeles, sin identidad, además no podía entrar a una oficina de registro civil sin que la agencia metiera sus narices, Connor ya había cerrado ese capitulo y no iba a volver a abrirlo, de ningún modo

Vestido con unas gafas de sol absurdamente oscuras, una chaqueta de cuero negro y armado con esperanza, Connor se decidió a comprobar si el aviso de trabajo que había en aquel poste de luz que Connor vio mientras buscaba comida en la basura del señor Porter, que era basura de la buena, ¡Es increíble toda la comida que los humanos desperdician!

Clover, aburrida de revisar el E-Mail en busca de algún hábil mecánico que decidiera aparecer por aquella puerta, haciendo un trabajo fenomenal dando aquel Trigésimo quinto click al botón de la flecha que tiene forma de círculo, recargó otra vez la página, ya esperando otra vez la página vacía, pero encontró un interesado, aunque su anuncio y lo que detallaba era muy poco, Clover llamó a Chase para que el pastor la ayudara con los preparativos para la prueba

-Chase- Llamó Clover pulsando un botón rojo que activaba el micrófono- Prepara la grúa para la prueba, tenemos un candidato- Explicó Clover

-Lo haré - Confirmó Chase a través de su collar comunicador -¿Como se llama?- Preguntó Chase pensando en una prueba fallida mas

-Se llama Connor - Dijo Clover

Chase pensó un rato, ese nombre le sonaba mucho, al acordarse de donde le sonaba, Chase indagó mas

-¿Apellido?- Preguntó Chase, ahora rascándose la cabeza

-Deja de rascarte la cabeza, lo escucho desde aquí – Se quejó Clover- Winters ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó la loba con curiosidad

-No... No puede ser, el... ¿Está vivo?- Preguntó Chase con mucho desconcierto luego recordó haber buscado a Connor por todos los hospitales y sedes de la agencia que pudo

-Si no lo estuviera no habría solicitud, en primer lugar- Explicó Clover sin pensar en lo importante que era esto para Chase

-Tienes razón- Dijo Chase rascándose aún mas fuerte la cabeza

-Hey, ¿Por qué te pica tanto?- Preguntó Clover disgustada por aquel ruido de Chase rascándose la cabeza

-No lo sé- Dijo Chase - ¿Cuánto dices que tarde?- Preguntó Chase entrando la grúa al lugar de la prueba

-No lo sé- Dijo Clover – A lo mejor media hora- Dijo mirando la foto adjunta al mail

Connor había conservado su figura atlética incluso luego del incidente, al caminar por la calle atraía varias miradas, aunque Connor no se sentía atraído por casi nada, las hembras de Bahía Aventura, uno de los pocos destinos en el país que le quedaban por vagar en busca de paz, Connor pensaba que reparar algún auto barato de algún tipo de esos que por ahorrarse un poco de dinero terminan pagando cinco veces más por el arreglo serviría para concentrarse, y tener un ingreso que lo saque de su situación de calle, Connor pensaba que "Paw Patrol" Significaba algo como "Patrulla de patas", a lo mejor una ONG protectora de animales que buscaba un mecánico para sus vehículos, o algo así, estaba totalmente equivocado y estaba a punto de darse cuenta

-Es el, es igualito, pero… ¿Por qué no me llamó?- Preguntó Chase mientras miraba la foto de la PC de Clover, la loba tenía algunas cosas inapropiadas en aquella maravilla electrónica que ella quería que Chase no viera, sería algo muy vergonzoso que todas esas cosas que ella veía por las noches mientras todos dormían mientras ella hacía cosas que no me gustaría mencionar sean descubiertas por Chase, que no tenía filtro para hablar de casi nada, Clover miraba con nervios aquellos clicks que Chase hacía

-¿Era tu novio?- Bromeó Clover

-Ja, graciosita- dijo Chase un poco enfadado – El era mi mejor amigo… lo dejé tirado en un edificio en llamas, se sacrificó por mi… no me hizo nada de gracia, Clover- Dijo Chase

-Ah… ESE Connor- Dijo Clover recordando la cantidad innumerable de veces que Chase hablaba de Connor, quien, por cierto, ya estaba en la puerta

Connor golpeó la puerta, esta se abrió sola, dejando a Connor un poco sorprendido por la tecnología que tenía esta ONG, Connor miró a todos lados, había una pantalla que para su gusto era ridículamente grande, ¿Quién necesita tanta pantalla?, en fin, Connor no medió palabra y se acercó a Clover, que sonreía, simplemente por protocolo

Pero Connor vio a Chase, que lo miraba como si un ratón le hubiera comido la lengua

-¿Chase?- Preguntó Connor sorprendido -De todos los lugares que pensé que podrías estar, nunca pensé que te vería en una ONG- Dijo Connor, con un poco de risa

-No somos una ONG- Corrigió Clover – Somos un equipo de rescate elitista aprobado por el ayuntamiento de Bahía Aventura que ha salvado muchas vidas, si no te gusta puedes irte por aquella puerta por la que entraste- Dijo con enfado Clover

-Tranquila, internet- Dijo Connor bromeando -¿Es aquí el aviso de mecánico? Esa grúa parece necesitar un giro de tuercas- Dijo Connor, mirando aquella grúa, que tenía unas cuantas cosas sueltas

-Si, lo necesita, te cronometraremos para ver ti rendimiento y si sale bien te haré un diagnóstico, para ver que hay en esa cabeza tuya- Explicó Clover -Chase, ¿Te animas?- Preguntó Clover mirando al Pastor, que estaba fijo en su lugar

Clover suspiró y accionó el cronómetro, se escucho un timbre y Connor corrió hacia la grúa y con la llave inglesa que había allí ajusto el parachoques, luego vio un motor en una caja y lo colocó en la ranura a la que pertenecía, así terminó la prueba, superando las expectativas de todos los presentes, incluso de el mismo

-Wow- Dijo Clover -¡Marshall! ¡Chase se volvió a quedar quieto!- Llamó Clover, Marshall bajó enseguida

-Vamos, solo es una visita al dentista que nunca pasó- Dijo Marshall sacando a su amigo de la sala mientras intentaba que Chase espabilara

-Disculpa eso- Dijo Clover – Tiende a ponerse así cuando pasa algo muy importante- Explicó Clover

-Ya lo conozco- Dijo Connor -No cambiaste nada, Fratello- Dijo Connor recordando a Chase y todo lo que Ambos compartieron

-Ignoraré eso, espera, ¿Hablas italiano?- Preguntó Clover

-No- Dijo Connor – Pero tenia unas amigas que me querían enseñar- Dijo Connor sonriéndole a Clover

-Ignoraré eso, dime… ¿Comenzamos tu análisis?- Preguntó Clover sacando un cuaderno de su escritorio


	3. Pasado en piezas

-como quieras- Dijo Connor, sentándose cómodo en un cojín que había en el suelo

-Okey- Suspiró Clover - ¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Clover

-Connor Winters- Dijo Connor

-¿Edad?- Preguntó Clover anotando

Aquí empezaban los problemas, Connor tenía ciertos problemas de memoria, no se ubicaba en el calendario, se olvidaba de comer hasta que su cuerpo se lo pedía, le costaba dormir, no se organizaba bien, entre otras cosas

-No recuerdo- Dijo Connor

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Clover -Todo el mundo sabe su edad – Dijo Clover, su tono de voz pareció amenaza para Connor, el se alteró un poco

-P-puedo explicarlo- Dijo Connor nervioso

Clover suspiró, a ella todo esto le parecía una broma, pero aún así debía tomar la entrevista

-Adelante- Dijo Clover -Dime porque no recuerdas tu edad- Dijo Clover, volviendo a abrir el cuaderno

-Hace un tiempo… morí, estoy muerto, al menos legalmente, no… recuerdo mi edad porque parte de mis recuerdos desaparecieron al momento que desperté en aquella playa de los ángeles.. me estaban rodeando, mucha gente, me llevaron a la perrera… y no recuerdo más- Dijo Connor -Son como piezas de un puzzle que no puedo terminar de armar- Explicó

Clover lo miró desconcertada, en todo ese tiempo como psicóloga nunca había escuchado cosa así, parecía muy de novela para ella, pero aún así decidió continuar la entrevista

-Asi que no… recuerdas- Dijo Clover -¿Tienes a alguien que puedas preguntarle?- Preguntó Clover

-No- Dijo Connor

-¿Familia?- Preguntó Clover

-Mi madre murió días después de que yo naciera…. Mi padre… me decían que fue un héroe y que fue uno de los mejores agentes que hubo en aquella agencia en la que trabajaba- Dijo Connor, mezclando orgullo, tristeza y mucha angustia compactada en su ser – Yo lo recuerdo de otra manera, el.. Murió por mi, o al menos eso estaba en el informe- Explicó Connor

-Si no quieres hablar de esto, no lo hagas, está bien- Dijo Clover

-Gracias- Dijo Connor -¿Algo más?- Preguntó

¿Estado civil?- Preguntó Clover

Connor pensó un rato, no sabía si decirlo o no, ya era demasiado para el, pero Clover no sabía que pasaba, pero miraba al lobo que ahora tenía angustia completa en su cara

-Estaba en pareja- Dijo Connor – Pero pasó algo que terminó con eso- Dijo Connor su voz ya quebrada

-Ella… ¿Murió? – Preguntó Clover

-Una enfermedad terminal- Explicó Connor – Cuando me enteré de que Helena tenia eso…. Me Pegué aún mas a ella, ella siempre se negaba a que tuviéramos cachorros, allí supe porque, no era ni mi trabajo, ni sus riesgos, era su enfermedad- Dijo Connor, ahora llorando por los recuerdos

-Ella, murió antes del incidente.. Menos mal que ella no tuvo que sufrir más de lo que ya sufría…. A veces me gustaría haber muerto allí para reunirme con ella… la extraño.. ... No puedo seguir con esto- Dijo Connor ya sin ganas de hablar

Connor estaba tan metido en su propia memoria que estaba a punto de sufrir otra de sus jaquecas, y en efecto, la sufrió, Connor cayó al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza, gritaba por el dolor, que era más que una jaqueca común

-¡APÁGALO! ¡APAGALO!- Pidió Connor a puro pulmón mientras señalaba un pequeño parlante que Clover tenía en su escritorio reproduciendo música tranquila, que aún así empeoraba el dolor de Connor

Clover apagó el parlante, e intentó levantar a Connor, a quien se le habían caído las gafas, revelando su cara al completo, Clover no se percató de que había de raro en la cara de Connor, así que solo lo abrazó como si se tratara de un pequeño y llamó a Marshall para que bajara con algún medicamento

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Marshall -¿Miraban una película de terror? Clover, no asustes a los nuevos- Dijo el dálmata mirando como Connor respiraba de forma agitada, ya recuperado de aquella muestra de dolor

Skye y Ryder, quienes estaban fuera del cuartel, entraron al escuchar los gritos, y se sorprendieron al ver a Connor aferrado a Clover de tal forma que el pelaje de la loba estaba estirado por las garras de Connor, que también estaban fuera, era una muy mala primera impresión, pero no había mucho que hacer

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Ryder mirando a Connor que estaba ya casi de vuelta

-No lo sé- Dijo Clover – Comenzó a gritar y se tiró al suelo… veré eso cuando se recupere, tengo el informe y por más tragedias que hayan allí, creo que es apto, tu solo debes dar el visto bueno- Dijo Clover mirando a Ryder

-Bien- Dijo Ryder - ¿Esto es parte de una telenovela? – Dijo Ryder leyendo el cuaderno de Clover

-No lo parece- Dijo Clover – es como una reacción a todos sus traumas, el dolor vino cuando hablamos de su pasado, así que, por favor, evitemos hablar de eso frente a él- Pidió Clover

Connor se colocó las gafas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta que tenía algo, se reincorporó y se disculpó

-Lo siento- Dijo Connor – Tengo… jaquecas fuertes cuando recuerdo… entenderé si no me quieren aquí, puede que sea una molestia- Dijo Connor

-No te preocupes- Dijo Ryder – Estoy seguro de que te fue bien en la prueba, y que todo esto de tu pasado te afecta, pero podemos ayudarte- Dijo Ryder leyendo todo lo que le pasó a Connor

-Con todo respeto deberíamos estar seguros antes de contratarlo- Dijo Clover todavía sin creerse eso del todo

-Tranquila- Dijo Ryder – Connor, estás contratado- Dijo Ryder estrechando su mano con la pata de Connor

Skye recibió una llamada de Marshall, subió a ver que le pasaba, Connor también quiso ir pero Clover tenía que mostrarle su habitación a Connor

-Chase es mi amigo- Dijo Connor - ¿Por qué no puedo ir a ver si está bien?- Preguntó Connor un poco molesto

-Es un protocolo – Dijo Clover – Ven, te mostraré tu habitación- Explicó, buscando una llave

-¿No era que duermen en esas casas que están fuera?- Preguntó Connor

-Lo hacíamos – Dijo Clover – La inseguridad hizo que Ryder mandara a hacer habitaciones, esos son nuestros vehículos – Explicó Clover abriendo una puerta

-Oh, no- Dijo Clover al ver el desorden que había en aquella habitación

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Connor sin entender la preocupación

-Este desorden… Se supone que debería haberlo limpiado… Lo siento- Dijo Clover cerrando la puerta

-Puedo dormir ahí, no pasa nada- Dijo Connor sin problema, el durmió todo este tiempo en la calle así que eso no era problema

-No, no te dejaré dormir allí, déjame pensar una alternativa- Dijo Clover

Clover se rascaba la cabeza, luego miraba a una habitación que tenía una puerta de color púrpura mezclado con blanco, llevar a Connor a su habitación podría sonar algo inapropiado pero Clover no quería que Connor durmiera en la calle

-Tengo unas cobijas que puedo dejar en el suelo de mi habitación, ¿Qué dices?- Propuso Clover

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Connor – No quiero poner a nadie en compromiso – Dijo

-No es problema- Dijo Clover

-Bien… - Dijo Connor – Pero todavía no se tu nombre- Dijo Connor

-Me Llamo Rebecca- Dijo Clover – Mis amigos me dicen Clover – Explicó, con un poco de melancolía

Connor y Clover se dirigieron a la habitación de Clover, ella puso unas cobijas blancas en el suelo junto con un almohadón, se preocupaba de que esto no le gustara a Connor, pero él quedó maravillado con la comodidad de aquella improvisada cama

-Se que es incómodo pero es todo lo que puedo hacer- Dijo Clover

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Connor - ¡Esta es la mejor cama donde dormí en años!- dijo Connor alegremente

Clover suspiró aliviada y se fue a su cama, recordó que mañana debía seguir con aquel interrumpido análisis, pero no quería apresurar a Connor a procesar toda esa angustia comprimida que el tenía, al otro día presentaría a Connor al equipo

Connor, por otra parte, estaba contentísimo, casa nueva, trabajo nuevo, nuevas oportunidades, pero el realmente quería saber que le había pasado a Chase

Chase estaba junto a Ryder, pensando en que rol darle a Connor en el equipo

-Es el mecánico- Dijo Ryder – No le cargues más cosas- Dijo, mientras Chase miraba labores

-¡Ya se!- Dijo Chase – Podemos darle la parte de persecuciones, o de esa cosa de "Rescatista multitarea" Que tu querías que tuviéramos- Dijo Chase

-No lo se, ¿Dices que Connor pueda ser capaz de hacer todas esas cosas?- Preguntó Ryder

-Sabe de medicina de emergencia, mecánica, tiene mi mismo entrenamiento, el conducía a alta velocidad en nuestro tiempo, creo que puede ser el que llegue a alta velocidad cuando sea necesario- Dijo Chase recordando

-Pero está muy traumado- Dijo Ryder – Tendrá problemas para entrar a la patrulla- Dijo Ryder

-Vamos, dale una oportunidad- Pidió Chase – Yo puedo encargarme de sus pruebas de condición física- Dijo Chase


	4. Un espíritu

**_No estás haciendo lo suficiente, todo terminará igual, ella morirá, el también, tu vivirás para verlo, estás destinado a ello, eres solo un lobito fracasado que no pudo cuidar de su esposa, que vive perseguido por su pasado, que no sabe que hacer con su existencia, aquí no te quieren y lo verás cuando tus dificultades y este trabajo no sean compatibles_**

-Hey- Dijo una voz femenina

Connor se dio media vuelta, estaba mirando al horizonte desde el borde del lugar donde estaba el cuartel, pensando en muchas cosas, como si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si realmente pertenecía allí, Connor se sorprendió al ver quien le había llamado

-¿Helena?- Preguntó Connor con lágrimas en sus ojos

- _Soy yo_ \- Susurró aquella Collie al oído de Connor – _Estoy aquí_ \- Dijo abrazando al tembloroso Connor, que estaba completamente alegre

-p-pero, ¿Cómo? Preguntó Connor confundido

- _No lo cuestiones, solo escúchame_ \- Susurró Helena - _Hace un tiempo me fui, era algo inevitable, pero fue lo mejor para ambos, hiciste de mi condenada vida lo mejor que tuve, no le hagas caso a aquella voz, tu eres lo que mas aprecié en mi vida_ \- Susurró Helena

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices esto? ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Connor al ver como Helena comenzaba a volverse una imagen borrosa

- _Porqué te amé y lo sigo haciendo_ \- Dijo Helena – _Pero no quiero que te estanques en mi, tienes mucha ira y angustia comprimida en ti, eso es una bomba de tiempo, por favor, necesitas olvidar, quiero lo mejor para ti, vuelve a amar, deja de lado esa estúpida promesa que me hiciste en el hospital, solo olvídame… devuélvele las alas a tu corazón_ \- Pidió Helena, desvaneciéndose de aquel lugar y dejando a Connor solo, otra vez

- _Despierta... -_

-Hey- Llamó otra voz femenina

Clover estaba mirando como Connor decía cosas raras mientras dormía, Connor había llorado mucho, casi como si estuviera despierto, esas gafas que él llevaba estaban empañadas, logrando que su poca visión se volviera borrosa e incómoda, Connor se estaba abrazando a si mismo y había estado lamiendo sus patas, pensando que eran los labios de aquella Collie que él amaba

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Clover – Te preparé el desayuno, espero que te guste- Dijo Clover con un plato de comida que había preparado para Connor

-Tuve… un sueño- Dijo Connor – Pero estoy bien, gracias por la comida, pero quiero salir a tomar aire- Dijo Connor mirando por la ventana

-Está bien- Dijo Clover – Iré contigo, los demás están afuera así que Podemos aprovechar esta ocasión para presentarte al equipo- Dijo Clover abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-Está bien- Dijo Connor secándose una lágrima

Ambos salieron al patio del cuartel, donde los demás estaban esperando a su mecánico, la mayoría no lo habían visto o tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, así que estaban esperando a ciegas

-¡Sorpresa!- Dijeron todos, que esperaban a Connor fuera estando escondidos por alrededor del patio

-¡Bienvenido!- Dijo Ryder – ¡Cachorros, este es nuestro nuevo mecánico y miembro del equipo, Connor! – Explicó Ryder presentando a Connor y levantándole una pata

-Gracias Ryder – Dijo Connor bajando la pata – Gracias a todos, por recibirme y darme un lugar, espero que todos nos llevemos bien y que podamos hacer de esto lo mejor para todos- Dijo

Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron a Connor, quien se preparaba para un bombardeo de preguntas

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? – Preguntó Marshall

-Hace mucho que no tengo tiempo libre – Dijo Connor – Pero cuando lo tenía, miraba películas, leía o entrenaba, pero eso fue hace mucho – Dijo Connor

-Connor, hablar de tu pasado te puede hacer mal- Dijo Clover

-Tienes razón… - Dijo Connor - ¿Qué hacen en este faro exactamente?- Preguntó Connor

-No es un faro- Dijo Zuma – Es nuestro cuartel, y desde aquí es donde salimos a salvar vidas, no te preocupes los novatos no tienen porque saberlo todo- Dijo Zuma, aunque sin intención de ofensa, Connor se lo tomó un poco a mal

-, ¿Yo? ¿Un novato? Estoy seguro de que no tuviste a 700 vidas en tus patas, o que no te has metido en incontables tiroteos, oh, espera, hay mas, pero eso creo que con eso te quedó claro, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Connor con cierto enfado, Zuma se quería disculpar por ofenderlo sin intención

-L-lo siento…. No quería ofenderte- Dijo Zuma, ahora un poco triste

-Está bien- Dijo Connor cambiando su voz enojada a una más normal – Pero evitemos esos comportamientos de ambas partes, ¿Si?- Pidió Connor

-Oye… ¿Realmente salvaste tantas vidas?- Preguntó Rubble asombrado

-Año nuevo en Dubai, mucha gente en un solo club, había una bomba y…. – Una jaqueca interrumpió el cuento de Connor

Chase corrió hacia Connor y lo sujetó para evitar que el cayera, Connor se apoyó en Chase y se reincorporó

-Lo siento- Dijo Connor – Me pasa cuando recuerdo- Dijo Connor un poco apenado

-¡No pasa nada! – Animó Rocky – Todos tenemos nuestros problemas, además, a veces hay que tolerar, ¿Verdad chicos?- Preguntó Rocky

Todos asintieron y así Siguieron con la bienvenida, hasta que llegó la tarde y solo quedaban Chase, Connor, Clover y Marshall en aquel patio

-¡Y por eso no debes correr en el pasillo! - Dijo Marshall, recordando todas las veces que se tropezaba al llegar al elevador

Connor se rió y Chase todavía tenia que proponerle la prueba a Connor

-Hey Connor- Dijo Chase - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Preguntó Chase

Claro- Dijo Connor levantándose

El lobo gris y el pastor se dirigieron a una parte alejada del patio, donde Chase tenía guardados un vehículo, un uniforme y unos papeles con instrucciones

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Preguntó Connor mirando aquel muscle car que estaba en el almacén

-tu equipamiento, posiblemente- Dijo Chase – Pero está en ti decidir- Dijo Chase desempolvando una caminadora

-¿Me harás una prueba física?- Preguntó Connor – Chase, estoy un poco oxidado, no se si pueda- Dijo Connor pensando en al posibilidad de fallar la prueba

-Vamos- Dijo Chase – Se que puedes, solo debes probar- Animó Chase


	5. Comportamiento agresivo

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Connor

-Si, confió en ti, pero si fallas no pasa nada, aún estarás aquí, no te preocupes- Dijo Chase intentando calmar a Connor

Lo que Chase en realidad quería era no volver a perder a Connor, eso lo destrozaría otra vez, el recorrer todos los hospitales, leerse páginas y páginas de registros de la agencia y preguntarle a sus superiores si sabían algo de Connor no eran recuerdos bonitos, así que el pastor se empeñaba en mantenerlo cerca, esta prueba podría servir

-Súbete a esta cosa – Pidió Chase descubriendo una máquina que estaba cubierta con una manta blanca empolvada y abandonada

Era una caminadora con muchas marchas para ejercicio, esta era la primera prueba, la de velocidad y resistencia, aunque Connor creía que no había mejor prueba que la de ir al campo y enfrentarse directamente al problema, accedió a esto para complacer a su amigo

-Okey, pondré las marchas del 5 al 10,tu intenta aguantar lo más que puedas- Explicó Chase

Connor se paró en la máquina y Chase la inició, la cinta comenzó a moverse con Connor arriba, Connor comenzó a correr y así Chase puso la marcha 6

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Chase

-Si…. – Respondió Connor intentando no perder aire por hablar

Chase puso la marcha 7 y Connor ya se empezaba a sentir cansado pero aún así mantuvo el ritmo como pudo, Chase colocó la marcha 8, ya en ese punto Connor no podía mantenerse, Chase se percató del esfuerzo de Connor y apagó la máquina, pero Connor se cayó por la parada sin aviso

-Vamos, arriba- Dijo Chase mientras intentaba contener su risa

-Te dije que no iba a poder- Dijo Connor apenado

-No te preocupes, nadie llega a la marcha 10- Explicó Chase – Lo que realmente importa es como te irá en tu labor en el equipo- Dijo Chase sacando un muñeco de pruebas de un cajón

-Golpéalo- Indicó Chase

Connor se acercó al muñeco, analizando el material y donde podría golpear, tomó distancia y saltó sobre el muñeco, cayendo sobre él y mordiendo donde se supone que estaría la garganta, esto asustó un poco a Chase, quien hace un tiempo que no veía tal brutalidad para reducir a un objetivo

-¡Connor!- Dijo Chase sacando a Connor de encima del muñeco -¡Si le haces eso a alguien vivo lo matarías!- Exclamó Chase mientras Connor le seguía gruñendo al muñeco, que estaba con el cuello destrozado

Connor ladraba y gruñía al muñeco, Connor no parecía estar ahí, como si sus instintos lo hubieran dominado por un momento y hecho desaparecer a Connor, Chase no sabía como calmarlo, así que llamó a Clover por instrucciones

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Clover por la llamada repentina

-Es Connor – Dijo Chase asustado mientras se escuchaban ladridos y gruñidos de fondo

-¿Le pasó algo?- Preguntó Clover preocupada

-No lo sé, lo mandé a atacar a un muñeco y él comenzó a gruñir y ponerse agresivo- Explicó Chase sosteniendo a Connor como podía para evitar que hiciera algo malo

-Okey… déjamelo a mi – Dijo Clover Dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban Chase y Connor

-¡Calma!- Pidió Chase, pero no hubo respuesta mas que gruñidos de parte de Connor

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Clover entrando al almacén

-¡No lo se!- Dijo Chase -¡Creo que enloqueció!- Dijo intimidado por los gruñidos, ladridos y otros sonidos que provenían de Connor

Connor pareció parar de gruñir al ver a Clover, pero solo duró un momento, la loba se le acercó lentamente pero Connor seguía gruñendo

-Shhh- Pidió Clover suavemente mientras se acercaba a Connor – Tranquilo… cuéntame.. ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clover acercándose cada vez más a Connor

Connor gruñó un poco, el olvidó algunas cosas en estos dos años de soledad, como el expresarse correctamente, estaba gruñendo y ladrando por la frustración de no saber que hacer, el pensaba que no pasaría esa prueba, pero Chase realmente tenía esperanza en él, aún así el trauma de llevar puesto un uniforme seguía presente, de una manera muy fuerte

-Ya.. No llores, no estamos enojados ¿Verdad Chase?- Dijo Clover abrazando a Connor, que ahora lloraba y temblaba

-Lo siento- Lloró suavemente Connor -No se que me pasó… no puedo…. No puedo olvidarlo, no puedo entrar al equipo, no ahora- Lloró, abrazando a Clover, que se sentía un poco incómoda pero aún así dejaba que el contacto siguiera

-¿No?- Preguntó Chase con decepción pero a la vez entendiendo los motivos de Connor

-No… no ahora, pero te prometo que cuando me sienta mejor lo volveré a intentar- Prometió Connor

-Está bien- Suspiró Chase – Solo… avísame cuando quieras volver a intentar- Dijo Chase saliendo cabizbajo de aquel lugar

-¿Me vas a soltar?- Dijo Clover un poco incómoda

Connor soltó a Clover, ambos cortaron el contacto visual, incómodos, para su suerte el sonido de unas cuantas sartenes cayendo evitó que se volviera aún más incómodo

Connor salió a ver que pasó, Clover lo siguió pero más lento, pensativa y preocupada por lo que había pasado en aquel pequeño almacén, ¿Connor estaba bien?

-Será otro de sus traumas- Pensó Clover mientras miraba a Connor correr al lugar de donde provenía el sonido

-¿Un poco de ayuda?- Preguntó Marshall, que se había tropezado con algo y cayó tirando todas las sartenes

-Claro, dame la pata- Indicó Connor levantando a Marshall

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Alegremente Marshall mientras caminaba, pero se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Connor

-¿Te sientes bien? Pareces cansado- Preguntó Marshall mirando la cara de Connor

-No lo se… Fueron muchas cosas en un solo día- Dijo Connor angustiado – Solo quiero descansar, Pero antes… ¿Tu camión está bien? Me gustaría revisarlo- Dijo Connor

-Claro que puedes revisarlo, está allí fuera, en el patio- Indicó Marshall -¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó

-Como quieras- Dijo Connor - Aunque creo que me vendría bien estar solo un rato- Dijo, aunque Marshall quería acompañarlo

Connor salió y Marshall lo acompañó, fuera Clover y Chase estaban hablando de que le podría haber pasado a Connor

-No lo veía actuar así desde que murió Helena, el estaba muy agresivo con todos, no llamaba a nadie por su nombre, gruñía, refunfuñaba, se quejaba de todo y su eficiencia en el campo era casi desastrosa, no era el mismo- Dijo Chase

-¿Crees que hicimos algo mal?- Preguntó Clover preocupada

-No lo se, creo que debemos darle tiempo, y espacio- Dijo Chase, viendo Como Connor salía del cuartel


	6. Chapter 6

Connor estaba revisando el camión de Marshall, no había nada fuera de lo habitual así que terminó rápido

-Ya está- Dijo Connor acercándose a Marshall y quitándose sus guantes de trabajo

-¡Gracias!- Dijo Marshall agradecido -¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el dálmata viendo como Connor se dirigía hacia la salida del terreno del cuartel

-¿Conoces un lugar con vistas bonitas?- Preguntó Connor

-Tienes aquel rinconcito con el árbol de allí, o si no está el risco de los enamorados, aunque no creo que tengas un motivo para ir allí, salvo que tengas un amor secreto que no nos hayas contado- Indicó Marshall pensando en porqué Connor preguntaba eso

-Me quedaré con el árbol, gracias Marshall- Agradeció Connor dirigiéndose al árbol que le señaló Marshall

-De na.. de nada- Dijo Marshall al notar que Connor ya se había ido

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Chase mientras hablaba con Clover acerca de lo que pasó con Connor

-Piénsalo de este modo: Connor estuvo aproximadamente dos años vagando por vaya a saber donde, estuvo solo todo ese tiempo, ¿No crees que se pudo haber vuelto loco o algo así?- Preguntó Clover, Chase reaccionó inmediatamente

-Connor es alguien que siempre tiene la cabeza en su lugar, puede que haya estado agresivo allí en el garaje pero él no lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro, solo dale tiempo y verás que no es tan malo- Pidió Chase

-No lo sé, creo que deberíamos avisarle a Ryder, así no estará desinformado si llega a pasar algo, ¿Quieres decirle a Ryder? Tengo que terminar el análisis de Connor, ya sabes, ver si realmente es apto para quedarse aquí- Dijo Clover buscando a Connor

-Como sea, de todos modos tenía que avisarle que tuve que suspender la prueba- Dijo Chase molesto

Chase había entrado molesto al cuartel por lo que dijo Clover acerca de Connor, Connor nunca haría algo así, a lo mejor le vinieron muchos recuerdos a la vez, o se puso muy nervioso, en fin, Chase buscaba a Ryder para informar del fallo

Mientras tanto, Marshall jugaba con una pelota, se la lanzaba a Rocky y el mestizo la devolvía con una raqueta

-¿Dices que Connor haga un buen trabajo?- Preguntó Rocky mientras devolvía una pelota hacia Marshall

-Hoy revisó mi camión, dijo que no encontró nada raro- Dijo Marshall contento por la ayuda de Connor

-No me termina de convencer, eso de las jaquecas y que no se quiera quitar las gafas me parece algo extraño, ¿Y si en realidad está loco o algo así?- Preguntó Rocky -¡Pasa la pelota!- Pidió Rocky preparándose para recibir otra pelota

Marshall lanzó la pelota, Clover estaba buscando a Connor pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, así que decidió preguntarle a otro miembro del equipo si lo había visto

-Hola Marshall- Dijo Clover acercándose a Marshall

Marshall se distrajo y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la pelota que Rocky acababa de devolver, el mestizo se rió y Marshall lo miró de tal forma de que Rocky paró de reír, Clover también se rió un poquito, pero Marshall sabía que si miraba a Clover de la misma en la que acababa de mirar a Rocky sería él quién necesitaría una mirada... de parte de un doctor, así que simplemente sonrió y Rocky se percató de situación, ahora riéndose a carcajadas

-¿Que necesitas?- Preguntó Marshall pasándose su pata por la parte donde golpeó la pelota

-¿Viste a Connor? Necesito hablar con él- Preguntó Clover preocupada

-Debería estar en ese árbol que Ryder quiere tirar abajo- Dijo Marshall - Connor quería encontrar una vista bonita y yo le dije que él podía ir allí- Explicó el dálmata mientras Rocky seguía riendo

-Gracias Marshall- Dijo Clover ahora dirigiéndose al árbol

Mientras tanto, Zuma ya había encontrado a Connor y ambos estaban hablando acerca de dificultades y cosas así, mientras admiraban aquel bello atardecer que reflejaba su sol sobre el agua

-Yo tenía problemas para hablar, era algo gracioso de escuchar, pero para mí era una molestia, recuerdo que me escapaba a ver a un foniatra para que me ayudara con mi problema, fueron como 5 meses hasta encontrar una solución, y no fue permanente, pero aún así estoy feliz de haber podido seguir adelante- Dijo Zuma recordando todo lo que hizo para superarse -¿Porque lo preguntabas?- Preguntó Zuma

-Quedé con algunos problemas luego de lo que me pasó... pero no estoy preparado para decírselo a nadie- Dijo Connor con angustia

-Tranquilo, no dejes que tus problemas, sean cuales sean, te hagan daño, siempre hay una forma de seguir adelante- Animó Zuma

-Gracias- Dijo Connor al olfatear un rastro que indicaba que no estaban solos

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Zuma al ver que Connor seguía olfateando

-Huelo a alguien- Dijo Connor -Ah, es Clover- Dijo Connor terminando de identificar aquel rastro

A la distancia venía Clover, con aquel caminar provocativo que ella tenía y que a tantos machos atraía, pero ninguno daba la talla para esta loba, ella ya había sufrido tantos problemas con el amor que ya no se animaba a darle otra oportunidad, a su vez dentro de ella un conflicto entre su razón y su corazón se estaba librando, y el corazón iba ganando lenta y discretamente

-Hola Chicos- Dijo Clover acercándose a aquellos dos que estaban bajo el árbol en los últimos instantes de sol

-Hola Clover- Dijo Zuma saludando a Clover, quien solo le dio la espalda señalando desprecio por cosas que pasaron un pasado no tan lejano -¿Me vas a perdonar algún día?- Preguntó Zuma

Clover solo le gruñó en señal de que se retirara, Zuma hizo caso, sabiendo lo que había hecho y cómo afectó a Clover, con Zuma ya lejos, Clover sacó un pequeña libreta de su uniforme de oficinista, también sacó un bolígrafo y se sentó junto a Connor

-¿Listo para terminar tu análisis?- Preguntó Clover

-¿No lo habíamos terminado ya?- Preguntó Connor

-Nos queda un poco, luego de esto me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas que están fuera del análisis- Dijo Clover


	7. Unir dos corazones rotos

Connor no estaba ni escuchando lo que Clover le decía, estaba tan hundido en lo que estaba recordando, una fecha muy importante para él, Connor sabía que aquella fecha estaba muy relacionada con él, pero no llegaba a descifrar de que fecha se trataba

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Preguntó Clover notando la falta de habla o atención de Connor

-No... ¿Puedes repetirlo?- Preguntó Connor volviendo al foco

Clover suspiró y repasó esa lista de cosas que ella hacía para sacar información o cosas así

-¿En que estabas pensando?- Preguntó Clover notando cierta alegría en Connor, que era algo bastante inusual en él

-No lo sé- Dijo Connor alegremente -Es como si... esa fecha me alegra con solo pensar en ella, es cómo sí... ¡Ya se! ¡El 7 de agosto es mi cumpleaños!- Exclamó alegremente Connor

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Clover -¿Lo dices enserio? Eso es cómo en una semana... ¡Pero te prepararemos algo divertido!- Dijo Clover emocionada

Mientras tanto, Chase daba vueltas por el piso superior del cuartel nervioso y sin saber qué hacer, la fecha del cumpleaños de Connor se acercaba y ellos dos siempre salían a hacer algo, pero no habían lugares a los que llevar a Connor en bahía aventura, además que sus gustos podrían haber cambiado, Chase realmente no sabía que hacer con eso, así que le pidió ayuda a Ryder

-Ryder Ryder Ryder!- Llamó Chase acercándose a Ryder y mordiéndole el pantalón para jalar del pantalón y llamar su atención

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ryder extrañado por la actitud de Chase

-¡El cumpleaños de Connor es en una semana!- Dijo Chase -¡No se que regalarle!- Dijo Chase preocupado

-Chase… a lo mejor Connor no quiere nada material, pero sabes que el es un miembro del equipo ¿No?- Preguntó Ryder

-Si.. Pero no superó la prueba, no puede salir al campo- Dijo Chase un poco triste

-Sabes que Clover no sale al campo desde aquello del proyecto fénix, ella no lo soportó y a lo mejor Connor tampoco, y aún así Clover tiene un collar, como todos nosotros- Dijo Ryder

-Eso quiere decir que Connor… ¿Va a tener un collar?- Preguntó Chase pensando como podría ser ese collar

-¡Exacto!- Aprobó Ryder -Como tu eres quién mejor lo conoce, creo que el diseño está en tus patas- Dijo Ryder acariciando a Chase

Ya era tarde, así que la noche había tomado el lugar, la luna reflejaba en el mar que se veía desde aquel rincón donde estaban Connor y Clover, ella pensaba en que regalar, y Connor tenía algún que otro recuerdo de su amada

-¿A que se dedicaba Helena?- Preguntó Clover

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó Connor recordando a Helena y todo lo que habían pasado juntos

-No lo se, me causa curiosidad, dijiste que eras un policía o algo así, asi que pensé que tratar una enfermedad como la de ella sería costoso, ¿Cuánto te pagaban?- Preguntó Clover

-Mi salario no es algo que pueda andar diciendo por ahí, pero pagaban bien, bastante bien, aún así Helena traía más dinero a casa- Explicó Connor -¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de Sunset?- Preguntó Connor recordando

-¡Espera! ¡¿Eras la pareja de Sunset?!- Preguntó Clover sorprendida -¡Era mi modelo de estética canina favorita!- Dijo emocionada

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Connor, alegrándose

-¡Tengo muchas revistas en las que aparece ella!- Dijo Clover emocionada, luego recordó que no podría rellenar ese vacío -Vivir con ella sería complicado ¿No? Dicen que su dueña solo buscaba fama… que no la amaba- Dijo Clover

-Es verdad- Confirmó Connor – Solo quería que Helena modelara, que no viviera su vida… cuando la conocí ella estaba en una cafetería, huyendo de aquella dueña… fue como si nos hubiéramos enamorado a primera vista, le hice entrar en razón, volvimos y me invitó a quedarme en su casa- Dijo Connor ya sintiendo un leve dolor de cabeza

-Ajá… - Suspiró Clover – Quería preguntarte algo, pero.. . Puede que te ofendas, pero…. ¿Nunca te han dicho que… eres atractivo?- Preguntó Clover poniéndose nerviosa

Connor se pensó eso un momento, su respuesta podría sonar mal, pero si, ya se lo habían dicho varias veces, pero si respondía con la verdad posiblemente no sabría que pensaba Clover, así que mintió

-No, no me lo han dicho- Mintió Connor

-¿No?... Bueno… ehhh… me pareces atractivo y….. Se que no debo pedirte esto si apenas nos conocemos pero….. ¿Quieres….. Ir a una… a una….. – Clover estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo terminar de hablar, salió corriendo al cuartel, angustiada por su timidez, Connor la siguió sin saber que pasaba pero haciéndose una idea ya pensaba en como consolarla

-¡Clover!- Exclamó Rocky que trabajaba en algo mientras Clover pasó como un rayo por ese lugar

Se escuchó un portazo seguido de varios sollozos, la carga de tanto amor no correspondido y relaciones que siempre iban mal, muchas cosas que aumentaron aquel peso, ella no podía pedirle a Connor eso que le pidió, no sin conocerlo mejor, eso era algo que ella consideraba precipitado, si a eso le sumaba su sensación de sentirse sola ella solo se ponía peor, Connor ya la estaba buscando y se dirigió a la habitación de la loba

-Lo siento Helena- Pensó Connor al tocar la puerta de Clover, ya sabiendo lo que Clover quería y dispuesto a aceptar

-¡Clover!- Exclamó Connor a través de aquella puerta cerrada

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise ofenderte! ¡¿Estás ofendido?!- Preguntó Clover nerviosa

-Ábreme la puerta, hablemos dentro- Pidió Connor

Clover se acercó temerosa a la puerta, Connor la esperaba con una leve sonrisa

-¿Estás segura de que sientes lo que dijiste hoy?- Preguntó Connor acercándose un poco más de lo habitual a Clover

-S-si…. Pero no te quiero obligar Dijo Clover nerviosa

-No me estás obligando- Dijo Connor calmando a Clover – Hace un rato alguien me dijo que le devuelva las alas a mi corazón… y creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo- Dijo Connor susurrándole a Clover en la oreja

-¿Me estás diciendo que si?- Preguntó Clover

-Si... – Susurró Connor – Pero solo si ambos queremos- Dijo Connor reajustándose las gafas de sol

-Espera- Dijo Clover – Me estás intrigando con esos lentes…. Déjame ayudarte- Dijo Clover quitándole lentamente los lentes a Connor

Y en ese momento, Connor quedó expuesto…. Uno de sus mayores secretos se había revelado


	8. Chapter 8

Clover le estaba quitando las gafas a Connor, si la situación fuese otra Connor ya lo habría evitado, pero vivir guardando secretos no era bueno, además el tenía otros cuantos secretos, algunos que involucraban a Chase, en fin, Clover ya le había quitado las gafas a Connor y miraba algo que ella no hubiera esperado, algo que Connor ocultó todo este tiempo, pero ya era hora de que alguien lo supiera

Connor era ciego

Sus ojos tenían un color celeste, pero muy claro y casi no se notaba, uno de sus ojos tenía una cicatriz que lo cruzaba en diagonal, marca de aquella explosión de hace ya un tiempo, Connor había aprendido a convivir con sus instintos y sus sentidos para sobrevivir en la calle, su olfato y su escucha se hicieron muchísimo más agudos, logrando formar una especie de segunda visión, que no se parecía mucho a la visión de Connor de antes de la explosión, aún así, con esta visión el podía valerse bastante bien, incluso llegaba a distinguir algunos colores solo con sentirlos, Clover miraba a Connor un poco desconcertada

-¿Eres…. Ciego?- Preguntó Clover, sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, Connor bajó la cabeza y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, en señal de posible sufrimiento y remordimiento

-Si eso…. Impedirá lo nuestro….. ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?- Preguntó Connor, esperando posible rechazo

Clover abrazó fuertemente a Connor, a ella le habían roto muchas veces el corazón y uno de los principios básicos de convivencia dice "No le hagas a los demás lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti", así que ahora lo abrazaba aún mas fuerte, recordando todo por lo que ella había pasado en lo que al amor respecta

-No pasa nada… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Susurró Clover acariciando a su pareja

-Entonces… ¿Ahora somos novios?- Pregunto Connor sin querer soltar a Clover

-No lo se, ¿tu que dices?- Preguntó Clover poniendo una mirada coqueta

-Me encantaría- Dijo Connor

Ambos se miraron… bueno, Clover miró a Connor mientras que el usaba su instinto para guiar su cabeza en dirección a la de Clover, Connor se acercó a Clover, ella esperaba con cierta impaciencia que el lento movimiento de Connor, así que lo volvió a abrazar, solo que esta vez sus hocicos hicieron contacto, luego las bocas de ambos conectaron, dando así el inicio a su relación, ambos siguieron así, hasta que tuvieron que parar por aire, dejando un ligero y finito hilo de salvia que conectaba las bocas de ambos, varias sensaciones recorrían el cuerpo de Clover, ella se estremecía, Connor se percató de esta reacción y tomo ventaja, comenzando por besar el cuello de la loba, haciendo que ella se estremezca más, hasta el punto que no sentía sus piernas y casi cayera al suelo de tantas sensaciones juntas, un ligero gemido salió de Clover al notar mas besos y caricias que la recorrían, cuando notó donde estaba, ella estaba acostada en su cama, con Connor tocándola en casi todos lados, provocando que Clover se sintiera en las nubes, una sensación que ella nunca había sentido pero ahora adoraba, ella podría acostumbrarse a esto, su cuerpo pedía más, y Connor no tenía problema en dárselo, aún así Clover no soportó tanta satisfacción y cerró sus ojos, entrando a un profundo sueño que no permitió que esto siguiera

-No debe haber hecho esto antes- Pensó Connor – Mejor dejo que duerma, así repone sus fuerzas- Pensó mientras tapaba a Clover con una manta que ella tenia

Connor admiró la belleza de su recién formada pareja, esperó a que las sensaciones que el sentía, que eran mucho mas notorias, se calmaran y estuviera listo para salir

-¿Connor?- Preguntó Rocky al ver al lobo un poco nervioso

-Hola, ¿Sabes que le pasó a Clover?- Preguntó fingiendo no saber nada

-Vamos, te visto entrar a su habitación, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, no me importa, solo quería pedirte algo- Dijo el mestizo

Connor se incomodó un poco, pero no dejó que eso le evitara hacer su trabajo

-Bueno… ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó tomando su llave inglesa

-Ehh, no, no es nada relacionado con reparar cosas, bueno.. Si, quiero que me ayudes a ver que tiene el equipo de comunicaciones de arriba, hace un rato emitía sonidos raros y luego soltó unas chispas y se apagó- Dijo Rocky mientras ambos caminaban al elevador

El equipo estaba emitiendo ruidos extraños otra vez, Connor y Rocky se pusieron algo en los oídos para evitar tener que aguantar el ruido y cuidar sus oídos, se acercaron al aparato, sin saber de que se trataba en realidad

Mientras tanto, en una oficina de investigación en el medio de la nada, o en un portaaviones en el océano, mejor dicho, un lobo y un humano estaban analizando datos de inteligencia, cuando al humano se le ocurrió decir algo que pondría a su canino compañero en una inmensa alegría… o tristeza

-Oye Walker- Dijo el humano

-¿Si?- Preguntó el viejo pero no tan viejo lobo dejando de lado su trabajo

-¿Nunca te has preguntado donde está Connor?- Preguntó el humano

-Si… muchas veces, en cierto modo, la idea de que realmente haya muerto me….. Debería haber estado con él, pero en ese momento mi cabeza estaba puesta en otro lado- Dijo Walker, apenado de haber abandonado a su hijo y a su esposa por continuar su carrera

-Que bien que quieras verlo, le estuve siguiendo el rastro en secreto por unos meses y logré ubicarlo- Dijo el humano, pero su naturaleza bromista provocó que Walker se enfadara

-¿Es otra de tus bromas? Si es así, házmelo saber antes de que termines en una compactadora- Gruñó Walker

-No señor!, tengo evidencias, mira- Dijo el humano volteando su portátil para mostrarle fotos a Walker

En esas fotos estaba Connor con Clover, cuando Clover se le había declarado, Walker reconoció a su hijo inmediatamente, pero no reconoció a Clover

-¿Y esa quien es?- Preguntó Walker

-Ni idea, pero parecen muy cercanos- Dijo el humano – Es tu decisión buscar o no a Connor, pero esta es una oportunidad perfecta- Dijo el humano

-Engañé al mundo una vez, no lo lograré dos veces- Dijo Walker apenado

-No tienes que desaparecer de vuelta, créeme, estará más que feliz de verte- Dijo El humano

-¿Dices que Scarlett siga viva?- Preguntó Walker recordando a su amada

-Sabes que no- Dijo el humano – Pero puedes arreglar parte de tus errores, Connor vivió solo y en la calle… eso si, si los superiores se enteran lo querrán de vuelta en las operaciones- Avisó el humano

-Tranquilo… prepárame un transporte, si él realmente está vivo quiero verlo en persona Dijo Walker saliendo de aquella sala

-¡Suerte!- Exclamó el humano dando la orden de transporte en dirección a Bahía Aventura

Lo que ni Connor ni Walker sabían, era que si se encontraban otra vez estarían rompiendo reglas que ninguno de los dos sabían que existían, pero el amor de padre e hijo y la familia son mil veces más importantes que cualquier regla


	9. El lobo que engañó al mundo

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Walker había abandonado la casi comodidad del portaaviones para ir a ver a su hijo, que había vivido engañado en muchas cosas durante toda su vida, Walker no sabía cómo aproximarse a alguien que apenas conocía, pero era una necesidad verlo, o al menos saber que estaba vivo y que no estaba sufriendo, esto último sería debatible, uno no se olvida de todo así cómo así, Connor podría tener problemas para recordar, pero el abandono no se olvida, de ninguna manera

Por el otro lado, Rocky y Connor seguían intentando saber él porque de las interferencias en las comunicaciones, habían llegado a la conclusión de que los estaban inhibiendo, pero no sabían ni que ni cómo

A su vez, hoy era el cumpleaños de Connor, lo que sus cercanos le tenían armado lo mantendría ocupado por un largo rato, en el buen sentido, claro está, así que Ryder dio la patada inicial y convocó a todos al cuartel

Connor y Clover estaban acurrucados en la habitación de Clover, anoche Clover quería adelantar su regalo, pero Connor estaba agotado por todo esto de las comunicaciones, además de que Clover era primeriza, nunca había hecho ''Eso'' así que Connor le tendría que enseñar

Pero todo a su debido tiempo, ¿No?, ahora Clover tenía que sacar a Connor de su profundo sueño para que acudiera al llamado

-Lindo- Susurró Clover sin obtener respuesta -Cariño- Dijo Clover, aún sin respuesta

Connor bostezó en respuesta de que estaba despertando, Clover lo apuró para que los demás no esperaran tanto

-¡Vamos!- Apuró Clover - ¡Ryder te llama!- Dijo mientras peinaba un poco a Connor

Connor se colocó las gafas y salió a ver que necesitaba Ryder, que estaba hablando con los demás

-¡Ahora! - Susurró Chase, todos se escondieron y Connor entró a la sala, sin esperarse nada

-Hola Connor- Dijo Ryder acercándose a acariciar a Connor -¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el chico

-Un poco cansado, ya sabes, esto de las comunicaciones me tiene harto, pero creo que Rocky y yo estamos por averiguarlo- Dijo Connor, motivado a reparar el aparato

-¿Me necesitabas? No escuché que me llamaran pero Clover insistía en que viniera- Dijo Connor

-Bueno... ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- Preguntó Ryder

-Lo siento... no, el calendario no era una de mis prioridades, señor- Dijo Connor formalmente

-Ja ja, Connor ,no es necesario ser tan formal... veamos.. siete de agosto, ¿Te suena a algo?- Preguntó Ryder mostrándole un calendario a Connor

-Ahhh, creo que es mi cumpleaños- Dijo Connor recordando la fecha

En ese momento todos salieron de sus escondites

-¡Sorpresa!- Un montón de serpentinas, confeti y espuma cayó sobre Connor, este se rió mucho y los demás se acercaron a darle un fuerte abrazo grupal, luego de esto, Chase sacó una cajita de su uniforme y se la dio a Connor

-Ábrela- Pidió Chase

Connor abrió la caja, no se esperaba mucho, no le gustaban las cosas muy caras o brillantes, pero este regalo sería una excepción, un collar de color azul oscuro de fondo, con un ave fénix dorada dibujada en él, el dibujo cambiaba a otras cosas dependiendo la función que Connor tomara en ese momento, pero dejemos eso de lado por un momento, enfoquémonos en Walker un minuto

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba?- Preguntó Walker

-El informador dice que está en un cuartel ''PAW Patrol'', no sé que sea, pero de seguro no se alejó de la acción- Dijo su contacto pensando que era un cuartel de soldados o algo por el estilo

-Al menos no olvidó la tradición familiar- Dijo Walker recordando a su padre, al padre de su padre y así sigue la lista de antepasados dedicados al servicio militar o cosas así

-Recuerda no decir que eres su padre de entrada, si lo haces podrías confundirlo o asustarlo, finge estar interesado en otra cosa- Pidió el contacto

-Gracias, por todo- Dijo Walker cortando la llamada

Walker tomó un mapa de la ciudad que estaba en un folleto turístico, pensando en porque su hijo, que tenía un futuro espléndido en aquella fuerza privada, se iría a vivir y sentar cabeza en una ciudad tan pequeña, nada cuadraba aún así el respetaría su decisión, pero si Connor quería volver, bienvenido sea

-Bien... solo unas calles más- Dijo Walker ya avistando el cuartel

Por tanto, Connor y los demás estaban festejando, aunque a Connor no le gustaba los festejos demasiado poblados o ruidosos, él lo estaba disfrutando, la fiesta no paraba y parecía que también unía a otros miembros del equipo, Skye había arrastrado a Chase a un rincón más privado, pero Chase realmente quería volver, así que dejaron lo que sea que querían hacer para otro momento, Connor bailaba con Clover, no querían revelar su relación hasta estar seguros, así que no hacían nada muy revelador, aunque algunos ya se hacían una idea

-¿Crees que están juntos?- Preguntó Rubble al ver que Connor y Clover bailaban demasiado juntos

-Parece que sí- Respondió Marshall - ya necesitábamos algo de amor SANO por aquí- Dijo, mirando a Zuma, quien también miraba a los lobos, solo que con remordimiento y enfado hacia Connor, por arrebatarle una segunda oportunidad con Clover

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Skye, que volvía de aquel rincón con Chase

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?- Preguntó Rocky parando para tomar algo mientras miraba a Skye y a Chase

-En ningún lado- Dijo Skye mirando a Chase con una mirada pícara

Connor y Clover se acercaron al grupo pensando que había pasado algo, pero se aliviaron al ver que nada había pasado

-¿Cuantos cumples?- Preguntó Marshall

-Ni idea- Dijo Connor, todos lo miraron raro, pero era en parte comprensible

-Oigan, ¿Cuándo se van casar ustedes dos?- Dijo Zuma un poco molesto por la nueva relación de Clover

-Zuma- Dijo Chase dándole un golpe suave a Zuma para que calmara

-Emm, ¿Vamos... fuera?- Preguntó Clover incómoda mientras miraba a Connor

Ambos salieron, los demás pronto saldrían también

-¡Genial! ¡Lo arruinaste!- Dijo Skye enfadada con Zuma

-¿Qué? Connor no se la merece, no la conoce y estoy seguro que no durarán mucho- Dijo Zuma dirigiéndose a su habitación

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Chase

-Solo déjalo, ya se le pasará- Dijo Marshall saliendo a ver qué hacían Connor y Clover

-¡Esperen!- Susurró Marshall -¡Están allí, en el árbol!- Dijo, escondiéndose para evitar arruinarles él momento

Todos se escondieron el ese lugar para escuchar que decían, pero no escuchaban nada

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Chase

-No lo sé- Preguntó Skye -¡Si solo Tracker estuviera aquí!- Dijo Skye

-Hi!- Dijo Tracker manteniendo el mismo tono de voz que los demás - ¿Porqué hablamos tan bajo?- Preguntó el Chihuahua

-¡Te explicamos luego!- Dijo Rocky -¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen?- Preguntó el mestizo dirigiendo la cabeza del Chihuahua hacia dónde estaban Connor y Clover

-Te amo mucho... - Escuchó Tracker a Connor -¿Quién es él?- Preguntó Tracker

-¡No importa! ¡Solo escucha!- Pidió Chase

-Ayyyy, fine- Se quejó Tracker - Yo también, gracias por no haberme rechazado, ¿Que está pasando?- Preguntó Tracker al transmitir a Clover

-Quisiera que Zuma fuera más comprensivo... ¿No estás enojado? ¿Verdad? -Dijo Tracker transmitiendo lo que decía Clover

-No... no lo estoy, ¡Guacala! - Dijo Tracker al ver que los lobos se besaban justo como lo habían hecho en su habitación

-Awwwwwww- Hicieron todos, esto hizo que ambos lobos se separaran y miraran a los demás

-¡Hey!- Dijo Connor sonrojado

Mientras tanto, otro lobo estaba también admirando a los lobos que ya estaban presentes, su hijo tenía alguien en quien confiar, y eso le daba alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, esto último por las estupideces que cometió en el pasado

-¿Que se le ofrece?- Preguntó Ryder acercándose al lobo viejo, que tenía otras intenciones aparte de las que aparentaba

Ryder y Walker hablaban, pero algo le decía a Connor que ese lobo no traía nada bueno, un símbolo que Connor notó a través de su instinto en la chaqueta de Walker le recordó a Connor su división dentro de la fuerza privada, así que, un poco violento, agarró a Walker y lo llevó lejos del cuartel acorralándolo contra un árbol, sin reconocer quien era, hasta que su instinto le recordó algo

-¡¿Y a ti qué carajo te pas- Walker no había reconocido a Connor hasta ese momento, y Connor no había logrado olfatear la esencia de Walker

Ambos estaban en una posición casi de pelea, pero la pelea no se pasaba en la cabeza de ninguno de los dos, de repente Walker rompió el silencio incómodo entre ambos, y Connor recordó muchas cosas, entre ellas una canción:

 ** _(Tuve que adaptar un poco la traducción para que quede acorde con la historia)_** ** _The Man Who Sold the World_** ** _Midge Ure_** ** _(Fragmento)_** ** _Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend_** ** _(Yo no estuve allí, pero él dijo que yo era su amigo)_** ** _Which came as some surprise I spoke into his eyes_** ** _(Eso me vino de sorpresa, así que le hablé a los ojos)_** ** _I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_** ** _(Pensé que habías muerto, hace mucho, mucho tiempo)_** ** _Oh no, not me_** ** _(Oh no, yo no)_** ** _I never lost control_** ** _(Yo nunca perdí el control)_** ** _You're face to face_** ** _(Estás cara a cara)_** ** _With The Man Who Sold The World_** ** _(Con el lobo que engañó al mundo)_**

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Walker

-E-e-eres.. tú- Dijo Connor, en un tono de voz muy bajo

-Soy yo... ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu padre- Dijo Walker, acercándose lentamente a Connor

-¡ **ALÉJATE**!- Ordenó Connor - ¡ **TÚ NOS ABANDONASTE! ¡MAMÁ MURIÓ POR TÚ CULPA! ¡Y MI HERMANO DESAPARECIÓ! ¡TODO PORQUE FINGISTE TU MUERTE PARA... ¡LO QUE SEA QUE HAYA PASADO POR TU CABEZA!** \- Gritó Connor, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿¡ **Y AÚN ASÍ TE DIGNAS EN VOLVER!? ¡¿SOLO VIENES A LLEVARME DE VUELTA A LA AGENCIA VERDAD!? ¡NO IRÉ A NINGÚN LADO**!- Gritó Connor

Cada grito destrozaba más a Walker, todo lo que gritaba Connor era verdad, tristemente ambos querían que no fuera así, Connor también se estaba lastimando al destapar todo eso que él creía haber olvidado, que ahora salía a la luz, Walker quería disculparse, pero Connor no le permitía hablar, solo seguía gritando verdades

- **¿¡CÓMO TE FUE?! ¡¿SE SIENTE BIEN ABANDONAR A TU FAMILIA POR MENTIRAS Y FALSAS PROMESAS?! ¡¿CREES QUE YO NO SUFRÍ?! ¡NO TENÍA A NADIE! ¡MI MADRE HABÍA MUERTO Y MI HERMANO SALIÓ A BUSCARTE Y NUNCA REGRESÓ! ¡NO TENÍA QUE COMER! ¡Y TUS COMPAÑERITOS ME LAVARON EL CEREBRO CON ESO DE SER EL HIJO DE ESA LEYENDA, LO ÚNICO IMPORTANTE QUE HICISTE EN TODO TU PUTA CARRERA FUE DEJAR A TU FAMILIA TIRADA! ¡SOLO POR CUENTITOS ABSURDOS DE FAMA Y GLORIA**!- Connor gritó tanto que ya le dolía la garganta, Walker, aterrado por todo lo que escuchaba, no sabía que decir, todo eso era verdad, pero no había manera de hacerle entender a Connor que Walker quería disculparse con total sinceridad

Walker, arrepentido de ir a ver a Connor, de recordar todo lo que había hecho y cómo afectó a Connor y a su familia, pero lo único que no le cuadraba era... ¿Walker tenía otro hijo? él no se atrevía a preguntar, no por el momento, aún así, Connor seguía gritando pero Walker ya no quería escuchar

-¿Te crees que no fue difícil para mí? ¿No tener a un padre en el que confiar? Pasé mucha vergüenza, no supe qué hacer con mi desarrollo por mi cuenta, si no fuera por Chase no podría haber hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que hice... -Dijo Connor, aunque estaba más calmado no podía evitar un tono alto de voz

Walker no sabía qué hacer, o corregía a Connor o solo pedía perdón, no quería hacer más daño así que optó por lo segundo

-Hijo... lo siento... no... no quise molestar, te quiero y lo siento si te abandoné sin explicar nada, solo... quería verte, gracias por darle ese gusto a este viejo- Dijo Walker con la cola entre las patas y cabizbajo, retirándose de vuelta al portaaviones de donde venía

-Espera- Lloró Connor, en ese momento Walker paró su caminata, que sería larga

-Soy yo... quién debería pedir perdón, lo siento por gritarte, es que tenía todo eso guardado desde hace un tiempo... por favor... no vuelvas a desaparecer- Lloró Connor, acercándose a su padre, quién volteó para abrazar a su hijo, a quien tanto había extrañado

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Chase alcanzando a Connor, seguido del resto del equipo

-Si... gracias, a todos- Lloró Connor, mezclando alegría y tristeza con todo lo que le había pasado en el día


	10. Amor y accidentes

**Hay lemon en este capítulo, estás avisado**

-Hijo… te extrañé mucho- Dijo Walker, siguiendo con ese abrazo que ambos necesitaban, pero recordó sus responsabilidades y se soltó -Siento tener que irme, se que a ambos nos gustaría hablar más pero si se llegan a enterar de que estuve contigo posiblemente vengan a buscarnos, gracias, volveré a verte algún día- Dijo Walker dando media vuelta

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Connor volviendo a llorar

-Si, hijo, pero no te aflijas, volveré y podremos hablar- Dijo Walker – Usa este teléfono, puedes enviarme un mensaje y me cuentas de todo lo que quieras- Dijo Walker, volviendo a voltear y abandonando el cuartel

-Connor.. ¿Ese era tu padre?- Preguntó Chase

-Si- Lloró Connor - ¿Podemos ir adentro? Hace frío- Pidió Connor, angustiado

Una vez dentro, los que habían quedado dentro del cuartel se preguntaban que había pasado, que había hecho que Connor gritara tanto, algunos hasta estaban asustados del lobo, otros se habían ido, pero se había pasado bien en general, los pocos que quedaban eran Rocky, Chase, Skye, Clover y Marshall

Al entrar al lugar, Marshall se acercó rápidamente a Connor con un kit para examinar gargantas, le abrió la boca si permiso y con seriedad inusual en el dálmata le dijo:

-Te destrozaste la garganta, intenta no hablar mucho hasta que se recupere, por favor- Pidió Marshall retirando el kit y apagando la linterna

Connor asintió y miró al resto, nadie sabía quien que había pasado pero era obvio que a Connor le había dolido, Clover se dio media vuelta con la intención de buscar agua, pero sabía que Connor la miraba así que para fortalecer su plan para esta noche, movió un poco su cola hacia la derecha para dejar al descubierto un poco de ella, pero volvió a taparse para evitar que otro se diera cuenta de esto, Connor quedó un poco confundido, Clover lo miró con una sonrisa avergonzada pero verdadera, ambos harían algo esta noche que terminaría de vincularlos, pero mientras tanto volvamos al presente

-Oye, lo siento si el viejo arruinó tu cumpleaños, se que no debería pedirte esto pero estuve pensando en que podrías volver a intentar las pruebas, ¿Te parece?- Propuso Chase sabiendo que cuando Connor sentía la frustración y el dolor sentimental que sufría en este momento se volvía extremadamente efectivo en combate, así que no había que perder la oportunidad

-Tráeme al muñeco- Dijo Connor accediendo a la prueba

Ryder solo los miró esperando otro fallo, pero igualmente presenció la prueba

-Recuerda no matarlo, me costó coserle el cuello- Dijo Chase viendo que en muñeco tenía unos cuantos remendados

-No te prometo nada- Dijo Connor poniéndose en postura de combate

-Sabes lo que hacer, neutralízalo y derríbalo, lo que viene después te gustará- Dijo Chase señalando al vehículo bólido que había en el lugar, Connor lo miraba con ganas de echarle el guante, ver que había bajo el capó, para luego darle al pedal como hace tiempo no hacía, aunque el no sabía que también le daría a otra cosa esta noche

-¡Dale duro!- Animó Chase, en ese momento Connor saltó sobre el muñeco y lo derribó adecuadamente, teniendo éxito en la prueba

-¡Bien!- Dijo Chase previendo el éxito total de la prueba -Queda conducir, ¿Listo?- Preguntó Chase abriendo la puerta del vehículo

-Siempre- Dijo Connor

Una vez dentro, Chase sacó un mapa y Connor puso las patas en el volante de aquella bestia sin domar por primera vez

-Felicitaciones- Dijo Chase

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Connor

-Eres el primero en tocar el volante, felicidades- Dijo Chase -¿Nos llevas a este lugar?- Preguntó Chase señalando con su pata el aeródromo de Bahía Aventura

-¿El aeródromo?- Preguntó Connor -¿Esta cosa vuela?- Preguntó con su garganta adolorida

-No, tontito, solo va por tierra y si quieres también por agua, el que vuela está discontinuado- Dijo Chase pensando en el modelo de vehículo anterior y sus desperfectos

-¿¡Esta cosa va por agua!?-Preguntó Connor emocionado

-¡Si!- Dijo Chase compartiendo la emoción

-¡¿Lo probamos?!- Preguntó Connor cambiando de rumbo, ahora en dirección a la playa

-¡Como aquella vez que hicimos eso en la ducha!- Dijo Chase recordando su primera vez, con quién fue y donde fue

-Chase… ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no habláramos de eso?- Preguntó Connor

-Oh… lo siento- Dijo Chase – Pero estuvo rico, eres muy estrecho y.. – Chase seguía recordando hasta que Connor lo interrumpió

-Si, si, recuerdo no haber caminado bien por unos cuatro días, pero fue solo porque me había peleado con Helena, ¿Si?, no es que quiera que… me partas en dos otra vez- Dijo Connor avergonzado

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco- Dijo Chase – Creo que Skye quiere que haya algo entre ella y yo, pero no se si decirle que si- Dijo Chase preocupado

-Hazle caso a tu corazón, a lo mejor incluso dejas de mirarme el trasero y consigues otro punto al que prestarle atención- Dijo Connor un poco molesto

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- Preguntó Chase

-"Un buen líder de brigada debe prestarle atención a todo lo que miran los agentes a su cargo"- Dijo Connor imitando al instructor de la academia

-Lo siento- Dijo Chase avergonzado

-No importa, oye, ese es el aeródromo, ¿No?- Preguntó Connor

-Sip- Dijo Chase

Entraron con el vehículo y se pusieron en posición, la prueba consistía en pasar por conos y esas cosas aburridas, no detallaré mucho pero Connor pasó la prueba, pero no salió del aeródromo si probar algo antes

-¡¿Qué haces?! – Preguntó Chase al ver que Connor se aproximaba a alta velocidad a un camión que llevaba una rampa

Connor solo sonrió y salto por la rampa

-¡WUUUU!- Exclamó por la dosis de adrenalina que le proporcionaba el salto

Chase se había aferrado a Connor de tal forma que estaba temblando y asustado por el salto

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- Pidió Chase

-Una pequeña dosis de adrenalina no le hace daño a nadie- Dijo Connor mientras emprendía rumbo al cuartel

-Creo que… tienes razón- Dijo Chase con náuseas

-¿Quieres parar?- Preguntó Connor

Chase asintió con la cabeza y Connor paró el vehículo, Chase salió a hacer algo que mejor no menciono

Mejor vemos que hace el resto, Clover se estaba poniendo bonita para invitar a Connor a salir a un lugar especial para ella y donde podrían compartir la noche, Skye la estaba peinando y ella se miraba al espejo

-Te dije que deberíamos haber llamado a Katie- Dijo Skye

-No hay tiempo, lo siento- Dijo Clover pensando

-Bueno… quedaste bonita, más llamativa de lo habitual- Dijo Skye -¿Para que quieres llevar a Connor al lago?- Preguntó Skye curiosa

-Piénsalo- Dijo Clover sonrojada

-Ayyy, Rebecca, no te metas en líos, ¿Si?- Pidió Skye dándose cuenta de lo que quería su amiga – Recuerda decirle que use protección, los machos son muy descuidados hoy en día, pero aún así, suerte chica traviesa- Dijo Skye riendo de forma traviesa, luego le alcanzó una cajita de pastillas a Clover

-Si ves que no se pone nada tómate una de estas, ¿Si?, deberían evitar el embarazo- Dijo Skye

-Gracias amiga- Dijo Clover, se escuchaba un motor a la distancia Clover miró por la ventana -¡Es él! ¡Me voy! ¡Gracias!- Dijo Clover sujetando un bolso de mano y bajando a ver a Connor

-Solo espero que salga bien- Pensó Skye

Clover esperaba impaciente la llegada de Connor, quien la había visto arreglada y coqueta en la entrada del cuartel, sentada y esperando con una sonrisa, Connor se le acercó y olfateó el perfume que ella llevaba puesto, este estaba teniendo efectos secundarios en Connor, Skye le hizo un gesto a Chase y este entró y dejo a los lobos solos

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó Connor

-No… ¿Puedes llevarnos a un lugar?- Preguntó Clover

-¿En el auto?- Preguntó Connor

-No… es aquí cerca, podemos ir a pata- Dijo Clover sonrojada y susurrando

-Bueno… En marcha- Susurró Connor deleitándose por el perfume

Había una cueva bajo el cuartel, o más bien en una de las paredes del trozo de tierra en el que estaba el cuartel, de allí había un camino por el borde, que tenía una vista increíble, la cueva era nada más y nada menos que el cuartel original, donde los Paws de 1970 arrancaron este proyecto y permitieron que sea lo que es ahora, ahora estaba vacía y Clover venía aquí cuando necesitaba un rato a solas, o necesitaba tocarse, en fin, era como el lugarcito privado de Clover, al llegar allí abrazó a Connor y comenzó a susurrarle cosas bonitas

-Dime… ¿Qué crees que haremos aquí?- Preguntó Clover

-Bueno…. Te arreglaste y te perfumaste con algo que me está volviendo loco, estás liberando tu celo y…. estás susurrando y acariciándome…. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo aquí?- Preguntó Connor

-¿Quieres enseñarle a esta primeriza? Lo siento si no te dije antes, nunca… hice esto- Dijo Clover comenzando a perder el equilibrio

( **LEMON** )

-Me encantaría enseñarte -Dijo Connor – Puedo… tocarte y hacerte llegar a las nubes, ¿Qué te parece?- Propuso Connor

Clover no sabía que le estaba pasando pero su cadera y su cola se movían solas, ella estaba siendo controlada por su instinto reproductivo, levantó su parte trasera y llevó su cabeza y torso al suelo, quedando expuesta y lista para su pareja, que la miraba analíticamente

-Estás nerviosa, ¿Te molesta si te tranquilizo un poco?- Dijo Connor comenzando a tocar la intimidad de Clover, que ahora intentaba contener sus gemidos, pero al notar la pata de Connor entrar en seco ella se estremeció y gimió de manera fuerte

-Bien… - Susurró Connor – Voy a meter mi lengua, puede que te sientas rara al principio pero te prometo que te sentirás mejor- Advirtió Connor

Clover pasó de morderse los labios a abrir su boca y sacar su lengua mientras que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente, la lengua de Connor había entrado y alcanzado profundidades que ella nunca había tocado, Clover se sentía en otro lado, ella nunca había sentido algo como esto, ni masturbándose con su pata o algún juguete, esto era nuevo, y ella de podría acostumbrar

-¿Connor? … me siento rara allí atrás… ¿Significa algo?- Preguntó Clover

Connor escuchó esto y aceleró un poco combinando su lengua con su pata, Clover no aguantaría mucho más a este ritmo

Y, en efecto, Clover alcanzó un punto en el que sus fluidos salieron de ella y empaparon la cara de Connor, al menos se había quitado las gafas antes de empezar, en fin, el cuerpo de Clover había colapsado al frío suelo de la cueva y ahora respiraba de manera agitada luego de haber soltado un fuerte y largo gemido luego del orgasmo, con un poco de peso en su consciencia por hacer que Connor se esforzara en su cumpleaños, pero se sentía bien, Connor la acariciaba pero esto no acabaría allí

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó Connor acariciando la tierna cara de su pareja

-Sabes que si- Suspiró, luego se puso encima de Connor – Pero… me gustaría que tu también lo disfrutes- Dijo Clover, en ese momento sintió algo que le tocaba por allí atrás, y no era la pata de nadie

Clover buscaba una forma de hacerlo entrar, pero no quería hacerlo si el permiso de Connor

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Connor penetrando lentamente a Clover – Podemos parar si te sientes mal, solo tienes que decirlo- Susurró mientras la abrazaba

Clover solo lo miraba con pasión, con fuego en sus ojos, fuego que ardía por este acto de amor que ambos estaban llevando a cabo, cuando Connor se comenzó a mover, él gimió ligeramente al sentir eso que hace dos años que no sentía

-Tu también gimes- Susurró Clover -Creo… saber como tomar las riendas, ¿Puedo intentar?- Preguntó Clover apoyándose fuertemente en el pecho de Connor

-Soy todo tuyo- Susurró Connor, en ese momento Clover comenzó a moverse de arriba debajo de forma un poco salvaje, haciendo que Connor dejara de ser el que llevaba en control y convirtiéndolo en sumiso al placer de esta relación que estaba excitando ambos lobos

-Clover!- Exclamó Connor - ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡Te vas a lastimar!- Exclamó el lobo preocupado

Pero Clover no hacía caso, el placer la había dominado y ella se movía de forma cada vez más salvaje y agresiva

Esto no iba a durar mucho más, no a este ritmo, Connor pronto alcanzaría el Clímax y no había mucho que pudiera evitarlo, Clover no paraba de moverse y gemía cada vez más fuerte, el pene de Connor ya estaba palpitando en señal de que no duraría mucho más, fue cuestión de que Clover hundiera el miembro en ella de un fuerte sentón para que Connor soltara todo ese néctar del amor que llevaba acumulando desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos gimieron en conjunto y se estremecieron violentamente, se besaron al alcanzar la calma y la loba comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de su pareja

Connor se estaba intentando separar de Clover para comprobar algo, pero Clover lo seguía agarrando mientras dormía, luego de un rato de moverse sutilmente para evitar que la lobita se despetara logró ver un poco de semen que salía de la vagina de Clover, lo que puso muy nervioso a Connor

-Por favor, dime que no- Pensó Connor, pero fue en vano

Connor había eyaculado dentro, cosa que debería haber evitado para no tener problemas luego, pero aún así el placer le impidió evitarlo

( **FIN DEL LEMON)**

-No puede ser... - Pensó Connor, al darse cuenta de lo qie había hecho y las consecuencias que tendría


	11. Nuestro amor nos mostrará el camino

Pasaron unas horas desde que tuvieron lo suyo, ambos lobos dormían en esa cueva, hasta que un rayo de sol atravesó la entrada y Despertó a Connor, quién si no fuera por su instinto no se hubiera dado cuenta, cuando despertó vio a Clover, durmiendo con la cabeza en su pecho, con una tierna respiración y una carita muy linda, Connor la miró y sonrió, luego le acarició las orejas y después de un rato paró y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de la manera en la que había terminado, cosa que lo asustaba un poco, seria una larga explicación acompañada de disculpas y discusiones entre ambos, Connor realmente no sabía que hacer, su amor por Clover sumado por sus experiencias de cuando era un cachorro no le permitían huir, no repetiría lo que hizo su padre, además de que el realmente la amaba, pero a su vez no quería ser padre, no se sentía ni preparado ni con ganas de cuidar a un cachorro, y menos si era su responsabilidad, el problema empeoraba si se tiene en cuenta que Clover no sabía como había terminado el acto de amor y se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, ella ya estaba por despertar

-Linda- Susurró Connor -Clover, despierta- Susurró Connor pidiendo

Los ojos de la loba se abrieron lentamente, sin pensarlo mucho Clover se acercó a la cara de Connor y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, pero Connor cortó la demostración de afecto

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Clover cuando Connor la separó

-No… bueno, si- Dijo Connor -Es complicado y no estoy seguro pero… - Dijo Connor hasta que Clover lo interrumpió

-¿Quieres repetirlo?- Preguntó Clover poniendo tono seductor

-No, es complicado y puede que te enojes- Advirtió Connor – Pero… Creo que deberías hacerte una prueba de embarazo cuando volvamos- Dijo Connor nervioso y preocupado

-¿Qué?- preguntó Clover preocupada -Dices que… que estoy- Dijo Clover sin poder terminar

-No lo se- Dijo Connor – Pero pase lo que pase… estaré a tu lado, ¿Si? No me iré- Dijo Connor calmando a Clover

-Connor… no estoy preparada, no sabría que hacer, lo siento, no… no quise que pase esto, ¡¿CONNOR QUE HACEMOS AHORA?!- Gritó Clover comenzando a llorar

-No lo sé… - Dijo Connor – Diría que lo superemos como pareja pero… no se quieras que sigamos juntos- Dijo Connor angustiado

Se repetía la historia, Clover perdía otro macho por sus estupideces, pero ella realmente amaba a Connor y no iba dejar que él se marchara de su vida así como así, con su amor superarían esto e incluso le darían un hogar al cachorrito si era necesario

-No… no quiero perderte- Lloró Clover

-No voy a separarme de ti, nada lo hará- Dijo Connor acariciando la cabeza de Clover

-¿Lo dices dice enserio?- Preguntó Clover

-Te amo… me mostraste que puedo olvidar y que el amor es más fuerte que el dolor, separarme de ti me haría muy mal- Dijo Connor

-Entonces… ¿No me abandonarás?- Preguntó Clover

-Mientras respire, estarás en mi corazón y en mi cabeza, podemos salir de esta, nuestro amor Podrá- Dijo Connor

-Que cursi- Dijo Clover

Se acercaron y se besaron otra vez, acariciándose y tocándose por todos lados, Clover se aferró a Connor de forma muy fuerte y lo besaba, Connor la tocaba por allí abajo y le besaba el cuello, llenándola de placer y estimulándola, así siguieron por un rato hasta que se hizo el mediodía y ellos empezaban a preocuparse

-¿Dónde estarán?- Preguntó Chase tan preocupado que parecía caminar por las paredes

-A lo mejor están ocupados, Chase déjalos ser felices- Dijo Skye intentando calmar a Chase y preguntándose como le podría haber ido a Clover

-Ojalá hayan terminado- Murmuró Zuma enfadado

-Zuma, si realmente la amas debes dejarla ir- Aconsejo Skye – Ella es feliz, y sabes que tu no la tratabas bien- Dijo Skye

-Ella es mía, verás como la recuperaré- Gruñó Zuma entrando al cuartel

-There! Allí están- Dijo Tracker avisando a los dos lobos, que venían pegados el uno a otro, imagen que hería a Zuma y le daba asco y ganas de deshacerse de Connor

-Te amo- Susurró Clover al oído de Connor

-Yo más- Dijo Connor besándole la frente a Clover

-¡Vamos Tortolitos!- Dijo Chase apurando a los enamorados

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Clover

-Ryder tiene un aviso y no lograba contactar con ustedes dos- Dijo Chase

-Así es- Dijo Ryder -Connor, como nuevo miembro del equipo posiblemente no sepas ni tu labor ni que es Mission Paw, pero Chase hizo voto de confianza en tus habilidades para aprender cosas sobre la marcha y tus conocimientos, Connor, eres el miembro fénix, creemos que puedes cubrir varias funciones, solo necesitamos tu aprobación y te daremos el uniforme y actualizaremos tu placa – Dijo Ryder

Todos miraban a Connor con muchas expectativas, Bueno, todos salvo Zuma, que deseaba que Connor rechazara el puesto, Connor no sabía si aceptar, miró a Clover y ella le sonrió en señal de aprobación y de que ella quería lo mismo que el resto, Connor sabía que esto cambiaría su vida, que era un antes y un después, así que respondió

-Me encantaría ser el miembro fénix- Dijo Connor, Chase saltó de alegría y todos lo miraron

-¡Si!- Exclamó Chase alegremente al dar el salto -Perdón- Se disculpó el pastor

-Connor, ahora eres un Paw Patrol, bienvenido- Dijo Ryder tocando un botón oculto en el collar

El collar parpadeó y un holograma se desplegó frente a Connor, revelando una serie de instrucciones para el miembro fénix, las cuales tenía que seguir atentamente

-Tranquilo, puedes verlas en otro momento, ahora te mostraré tu uniforme – Dijo Ryder

Un uniforme gris que parecía no tener nada en especial llegó a Connor, era de un material parecido al de los trajes de infiltración, pero se notaba que no era eso, tenía un cinturón con un soplete, esposas, un botiquín de primeros auxilios básico, herramientas y bengalas

Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue una cosa del cinturón que él hace tiempo no veía y no quería volver a tocar

Una pistola

Silenciada, equipada con un láser y linterna en un combo de led y láser, la mira brillaba en la oscuridad, era exactamente igual que la él usaba en sus días de la agencia, esto estuvo a punto de causarle otra jaqueca pero Connor logró contenerla

-¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Clover

-Si.. Gracias- Dijo Connor -¿Para que es esto?- Pregunto Connor dirigiéndose a Ryder

-Estamos por embarcarnos en una misión peligrosa, por eso el arma- Dijo Ryder – Aunque todos queremos no tener que utilizar nuestras armas, a veces no queda de otra, eso es, tristemente, en lo que se convirtió Mission Paw- Dijo Ryder un poco triste

-Chase te lo explicará mejor- Dijo Ryder -Pero antes, queremos mostrarte otra cosa- Dijo Ryder

Ryder llamó lo que parecía ser una aeronave Osprey, si se lo preguntabas a Connor él te diría que era una versión más ligera que aquella aeronave, aterrizó a control remoto frente a todos ellos, todos llevaban los uniformes puestos, incluso Connor, que notó que el gris de su uniforme cambiaba de color a un azul parecido al de Chase, pero más oscuro, Chase le alcanzó un control remoto a Connor

-¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Chase acercándose a Connor – Tu uniforme de capitán de brigada- Dijo Chase con cierto orgullo

-Se que te gusta esto de recordar, pero me gustaría que respetaras la salud mi cabeza por un minuto, ¿te parece? – Preguntó Connor recordando sus jaquecas

-Lo siento- Dijo Chase -Con el control puedes cambiar a lo que quieras, basta con solo cargar el archivo al control, tienes todos nuestros uniformes, algunos equipos y blindajes tácticos e incluso ropa de civil, prueba- Invitó Chase

Connor miró el control, buscó entre las opciones y encontró una que le gusto mucho, la activo y su uniforme gris cambiaba a una vestimenta de corredor de formula uno

-¿De todas las opciones tenías que elegir esa?- Preguntó Chase riéndose -Vamos, cámbiate eso antes de que te llamen al campeonato, Connor Hamilton- Chase se estaba riendo tanto que ambos se habían olvidado de subir a la aeronave

-¡Vamos!- Apuró Rubble

Chase y Connor subieron, al subir ellos la aeronave subió a la altura necesaria para poner rumbo hacia Barkingburg, Connor y Chase seguían haciendo bromas acerca de traje

-Brrm Brr fiuuum- Hizo Chase intentando imitar el sonido de un vehículo de formula uno

-¡Oigan autitos de carreras!- Llamó Clover también riéndo -¿Quieren bailar?- Preguntó Clover encendiendo el juego de baile

Clover encendió el juego, ya tenían una grilla en la que organizaron el campeonato de rumbo al palacio, Connor abriría el campeonato, pero a Everest se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerlo contra Zuma, a lo mejor no estaba al tanto de la situación pero a Clover no le gustó esto, aún así si Zuma se enteraba de que Clover cambiaba la lista a lo mejor le hacía daño a la loba otra vez, así que, con miedo, nombró a los dos, Connor tampoco sabía que Zuma le tenía odio y se acercó a la pista de baile

Se miraron, Bueno, Zuma miró a Connor y él solo dirigió su cabeza hacia Zuma, Zuma tenía odio en sus ojos, también celos y mucha furia contenida, Connor y Zuma comenzaron a bailar, Zuma seguía los pasos que el juego indicaba, como lo hacía habitualmente, no iba a cambiar su rutina así como así solo por un lobito inútil

Hasta que vio que este "Lobito inútil" estaba bailando como nadie en el equipo lo había hecho antes

Connor bailaba sobre su cola, giraba sobre ella, la usaba para saltar, esto le estaba dando muchos puntos, por algún motivo, Connor luego de usar su cola pasó a utilizar su hocico, y girar sobre el como su de un trompo se tratara, Zuma intentó imitar esto último y no pudo mantener el equilibrio, se cayó y se dio un buen golpe en todo en cuerpo por la caída, el ruido del golpe llamó la atención de Ryder, que estaba organizando información

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Ryder acercándose a Connor

-¡Connor me atacó!- Exclamó Zuma, los demás lo miraron con cierto enojo por la innecesaria mentira de parte de Zuma

-¡No es cierto! – Exclamó el resto del equipo, defendiendo a Connor

-Zuma… ¿Estabas mintiendo?- Preguntó Ryder

-¡Está bien! ¡Estaba mintiendo!- Dijo Zuma retirándose vencido del lugar

-No sé que le esté pasando- Dijo Rocky en desaprobación a los actos de Zuma

Connor miraba sin saber el porque de la actitud de Zuma, pero fue interrumpido por una lloroza loba que volvía del baño con los resultados de la prueba

-Podemos hablar un momento?- Preguntó Clover

-Siempre- Dijo Connor -¿pasó algo?- Preguntó Connor notando la preocupación en Clover

-Connor…. Salió positivo, vas a ser papá – Dijo Clover llorando, con cierta pena y alegría en su expresión


	12. Secreto turbio

**Hay contenido fuerte en el capítulo, estás avisado**

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Connor preocupado

-No... No me vas a abandonar, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la loba llorando levemente, aferrándose a Connor de forma fuerte, pensando en que podría ser de los últimos abrazos que le podría dar

-No iré a ningún lado... no quiero perderte- Susurró Connor acariciándole la cabeza a Clover

-¿Entonces vamos a tenerlo?- Preguntó Clover preocupada pero a la vez alegre

-¿Tener qué?- Preguntó Ryder acercándose preocupado al ver que Connor y Clover se habían aislado del resto secreteaban de forma sospechosa

-Ryder yo...- Connor quiso explicarse pero Clover, adoptando un tono firme, se le adelantó

-Ryder, sé que me albergó todo este tiempo, me dio de comer y me protegió de mucho, pero al fin encontré a un macho al que amo de verdad y no lo quiero perder, quedé embarazada y rompí una regla muy importante del equipo así que si nuestra sanción es una suspensión o expulsión del equipo lo entenderemos y dejaremos las vacantes- Dijo Clover, seriamente y de forma firme y decidida, algo últimamente inusual en ella

Ryder la miró, preocupado pero alegre de que la loba a la que había visto crecer estaba madurando y construyendo su vida, orgulloso y preocupado se acercó a la loba y dijo

-Si son felices, pueden tener ese cachorro, pero deben prometerme que lo cuidarán y lo prepararan de tal forma que el cachorro o cachorra pueda afrontar el mundo de fuera del cuartel- Dijo Ryder, aprobando la relación de ambos y sus frutos

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Connor

-Sí, pero por favor, cuídenlo y cuídense ustedes al hacer esas cosas, por favor- pidió Ryder

-Connor, ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?- Preguntó Ryder

-Sí, te veo en un rato, querida- Dijo Connor besando a Clover, luego se fue con Ryder a lo que parecía un despacho

Ryder se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Connor solo que quedó parado frente a la mesa, Ryder volteó un portátil que él estaba mirando en dirección a Connor

-¿Reconoces eso?- Preguntó Ryder mostrando una foto de un palacio de Barkingburg con mucha seguridad y tensión

-No, lo siento señor- Dijo Connor sin reconocer la imagen pero viendo la seguridad del lugar -Esa es mucha seguridad, incluso para un palacio- Dijo Connor analizando el lugar

-Lo es- Confirmó Ryder -El problema es el motivo de la vigilancia, Sweetie, una terrier que intentamos encerrar hace unos dos años, quiere robar la corona para vaya a saber que, iremos allí para impedirlo, el problema es que es que ya nos conoce a todos... salvo a ti- Dijo Ryder

-¿Que quieres decir? Estamos evitando un robo? - Preguntó Connor confundido

-Exacto- Dijo Ryder -Quisiera pedirte que hagas de cuenta que no eres del equipo y que te mezcles con la gente de la ceremonia para que avises si ves algo sospechoso, sé que quieres evitarlo y que tienes una familia en camino, pero esto depende mucho de ti- Dijo Ryder cambiando el uniforme de policía de Connor por ropa de civil más creíble

-No lo sé- Dijo Connor - Me ha pasado mucho en este último tiempo, pensé que solo haría de mecánico y ya- Dijo Connor preocupado

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo, pero esto es muy importante y si aceptas facilitarías mucho las cosas- Explicó Ryder -Otra cosa, eso de hoy entre Zuma y tú, sé que no lo atacaste pero me gustaría que sepas algo- Dijo Ryder preocupado

-Ok... ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Connor

-Hace un tiempo, Clover se enamoró de Zuma y él aceptó sin sentir nada por ella... él solo la quería para presumirla y muchas veces la trataba como un objeto, al principio no lo creía pero cuando vi a Zuma intentar... Connor, prométeme que no le harás daño a Zuma si te digo lo que sigue - Dio Ryder

-Solo sigue, no quiero problemas- Dijo Connor

-Zuma... Zuma intentó violar a Rebecca, un día ella entró en uno de sus primeros celos y Zuma se aprovechó de que Clover es muy persuasible durante esa época para llevarla a un ''Lugar especial'', eso terminó siendo el vertedero de la ciudad, la llevó en modo de cita y terminó en tragedia... Zuma obligó a Rebecca a tener sexo oral de una manera muy bruta, no sé ni tampoco me quiero imaginar como sucedió todo pero recibí una llamada de auxilio de Rebecca a eso de las cuatro de la mañana y ella.. estaba llorando en la llamada, su cara estaba bañada en... eso, tenía marcas de garras y también tenía rastro de otros machos que participaron de la.. Connor, siento tener que contarte esto, pero es para que sepas que ella no está bien, todavía no lo supera, antes de que llegaras ella iba a psicólogos todos los martes, pero tú lograste que ella perdiera parte del trauma- Dijo Ryder preocupado por la reacción que estaba teniendo Connor

-Déjame ver si entendí... ese enfermo quiso violar a Clover y ustedes lo dejaron así como así?- Gruñó Connor, se acercó a la mesa con el cuchillo que venía con el traje, lleno de ira amenazó

-Si Zuma no recibe la sanción correspondiente cuando lleguemos a Bahía Aventura, yo me haré cargo de que la reciba a mi manera- Gruñó Connor lleno de ira

-Connor, no tenemos pruebas calma- Pidió Ryder

-¿ **PRUEBAS? ¡¿LE LLENARON LA CARA DE SEMEN Y LA LASTIMARON Y ME DICES QUE NO HAY PRUEBAS**?!- gritó Connor, pensando en ir en este mismo momento a hacer cosas atroces con Zuma

-Calma... todo se resolverá.. ¡Connor!- Exclamó Ryder al ver que Connor salía con el cuchillo a buscar a Zuma

-¡ **¿DONDE ESTÁS HIJO DE PERRA**?!- Exclamó Connor buscando a Zuma

Zuma hablaba con Marshall de algo acerca de la misión, Connor lo vio y preparó su cuchillo, mirando con mucho odio al labrador, que sintió cierto miedo de la expresión psicótica y posiblemente demente del lobo, Zuma quedó paralizado por el temor y Connor aprovechó esto para agarra a Zuma del cuello y ponerlo contra la pared causando un fuerte ruido dentro del air Patroller, todos lo miraron con cierto miedo, sin saber que podía saber, nadie salvo Chase y Skye sabían que hizo Zuma y porque estaba libre aún, Connor comenzó a ahorcar a Zuma y a amenazarlo

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda con patas y cola, se lo que hiciste y si creías que te saldrías con la tuya estás equivocado, ahora voy a dejar que cumplas con tu puto papel en todo esto pero cuando lleguemos de vuelta al cuartel tu y yo vamos a tener una charlita- Dijo Connor en tono amenazante y poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello de Zuma, luego lo bajó lentamente sin cortar hasta la zona privada de Zuma, todo esto mientras lo seguía ahorcando

-¿Te gusta? ¡ **HAY MAS DE DONDE VIENE!** \- Gruñó Connor estrellando la cabeza de Zuma contra la pared y dejándolo inconciente

-¿¡Connor que te pasa?!- Preguntó Chase separando a Connor de Zuma

-¿Tenían un violador entre ustedes y no hicieron nada?- Gruñó Connor

-Connor no podíamos, Zuma es importante para el equipo- Explicó Skye

-¡¿ **IMPORTANTE?! ¿¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HIZO?! ¡¿NO SE LES PASÓ POR LA CABEZA QUE OCULTAR UN CRIMEN ES ILEGAL**?!- Gritó Connor

-Connor, calma, podemos resolverlo- Intentó calmar Ryder -Zuma está en proceso de investigación, por favor, se paciente y deja que lo resuelvan los que deben- Dijo Ryder intentando ayudar a Zuma

-De eso nada- Gruñó Connor poniendo el cuchillo frente a la cara de Ryder -Ni se te ocurra ayudarlo, sanará solo pero si no lo hace y muere, mejor- Gruñó Connor quitando el cuchillo

-Connor... por favor - Pidió Chase - Yo también quise encerrarlo pero eso sería extrajudicial- Dijo Chase preocupado

-Si no lo encierran de por vida cuando volvamos lo haré yo mismo pero en una caja de madera- Gruñó Connor mirando con desprecio a Zuma

-Connor, calma, Zuma pagará, pero si lo matas ahora no servirá para la misión- Dijo Rocky con cierto desprecio

-¿Tú también Rocky?- Preguntó Marshall analizando las heridas de Zuma -Solo es superficial, estará bien- Dijo el dálmata mirando a Ryder

Connor se había ido a una parte aislada de la nave a fumar, si, fumar, pero no un cigarrillo normal, lo que él tenía era un recipiente que servía para fumarse casi todo lo que estaba dentro del mismo, Connor tenía compuestos de vitaminas, calmantes, analgésicos y otras cosas para mantener su condición física y para mantener la calma

- _¿Porque siempre es así?_ \- Pensó Connor -L _levo los problemas a donde voy, no debería haberlo golpeado, debería haberlo castrado... no, no me soluciona nada, a lo mejor debería haberlo dialogado, pero lo hecho, hecho está... me preocupa Clover, no sé qué dirá... debería ir con ella_ \- Pensó Connor, terminando de fumar y buscando a su durmiente amada, que no estaba enterada de nada


	13. Chapter 13

Clover dormía en un lugar que a ella le correspondía en la nave, estaba aislada del resto, podía estar en paz y con ella misma, ella tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras dormía, pero a su vez sentía que le faltaba algo, una ausencia de algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada por las noches, una presencia que le ayudaba a olvidar y a calmarse cuando era necesario

Esa misma presencia caminaba en búsqueda de su amada, ya casi todos intentaban dormir pero lo sucedido entre Connor y Zuma dejó ciertas incertidumbres, la mayoría no sabía que había hecho Zuma pero debía de ser grave para que Connor se pusiera así de violento, ya todos dormían o lo intentaban, así qué Connor recurrió a sus instintos superiores para encontrar a su amada sin molestar a nadie, buscando el dulce aroma, encontró a Clover y se acurrucó con ella, pero ella comenzó a estremecerse de forma agitada al notar el contacto sin aviso, recordando lo que había pasado con Zuma, Connor notó esto y se disculpó

-Lo siento.. soy yo- Susurró Connor lamiéndole la oreja a Clover

Con eso la loba volvió a su sonrisa, aún dormida pero con su subconsciente sabiendo ahora de quien se trataba, su cola comenzó a moverse un poco en señal de felicidad y de querer más, pero la circunstancia no era la más adecuada para que se los lobos pusieran traviesos, era tarde así que Connor también cerró sus ojos y intentó dormir, luego de una media hora lo logró y el sol mañanero le iluminó la cara, en señal de que era hora de despertar

Clover no estaba, Chase tampoco, nadie estaba en la nave y esto asustó un poco a Connor

-¿Que estará pasando?- Se Preguntó Connor

Connor siguió recorriendo la nave, sin encontrar a nadie, siguió buscando y merodeando hasta que escuchó una melodía que provenía del tarareo de una voz familiar que provenía de cerca suyo

-¿Clover?- Preguntó Connor acercándose a la distraída loba

-Hola cariño- Dijo Clover acercándose a Connor y recibiéndolo con un beso, luego lo abrazó fuertemente, en señal de haberlo extrañado mientras él dormía

-¿Tienes algo que contarme?-preguntó Clover un poco seria y enfadada pero sin separarse del abrazo

-Lo siento- Dijo Connor un poco angustiado

Clover comenzó a temblar, estaba recordando todo lo que había pasado con Zuma, el trauma se había ido pero ahora volvía de forma aún peor, los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la ponían muy mal, necesitando cariño verdadero o alguien en quien confiar

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo con pensarlo...- Clover comenzó a llorar, mucha carga emocional se le vino encima al recordar lo que había pasado se comenzó a sentir débil y perdió la fuerza, si no fuera por los reflejos de Connor ella se habría golpeado con el suelo y se podría haber lastimado

-Está bien- Susurró Connor acariciando la cabeza de Clover y luego besándola en la frente -Estaré aquí para ti, cuando y como quieras- Dijo el lobo, intentando ayudarla a levantarse

-¿Dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Connor curioso mientras ayudaba a Clover a caminar

-En la ceremonia... solo estaban invitados ellos... ay- Clover sintió algo en su barriga como primera señal de que lo que ella llevaba dentro estaba allí

-¿Qué? ¿Ya sientes algo?- Preguntó Connor emocionado

-No lo sé- Dijo Clover -Pero Ryder dijo que las lobas generalmente tardamos dos meses en dar a luz.. así que no sería sorpresa- Dijo Clover recordando su charla con Ryder acerca de los riesgos que corrían al querer cuidar a cachorro

Ambos se recostaron, ambos se acurrucaron, compartiendo caricias y mimos, estaban solos así que no incomodaban a nadie al compartirse cariño, a veces Clover se ponía encima y Connor la bajaba para evitar tentarse, se besaron con mucha pasión, pensando en muchas cosas bonitas, en el futuro, en sus crías y otras cosas más

-Connor- Susurró Clover - Te amo- Susurró, dándole otro beso con pasión, pero Connor parecía preocupado o nervioso, la misión lo inquietaba y no podía centrarse en tantos sentimientos a la vez

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó la loba preocupada

-¿No había una misión?- Preguntó Connor preocupado

-Cuando ellos vuelvan te dirán que hacer- Susurró Clover -¿Porque no nos divertimos por mientras?- Preguntó Clover poniendo su pata en una zona inapropiada de su pareja

-Hay otras formas- Dijo Connor comenzando a acariciar a Clover -Además ya llevas algo dentro, no quiero molestarlo... ¿Me permitirías mostrarte que puedo hacer?- Preguntó Connor comenzando a tocar la parte privada de su amada

-Hazme tuya- Pidió Clover, completamente sumisa al control de su pareja

Mientras tanto, los Paw Patrol estaban vigilando a corona a la vez que participaban en la ceremonia, habían muchas figuras importantes, desde famosos y músicos hasta ministros de algunos países vecinos, pero algo faltaba

Sweetie no estaba en ningún lado, no formaba parte de la celebración y esto preocupaba a la princesa, que le pidió a la guardia real que la encontraran

-Chase, ve a llamar a Connor para que te ayude con el puesto- Pidió Ryder mientras preparaba la vigilancia

-Estaba durmiendo- Dijo Chase recordándole al chico porque Connor no había ido

-No es excusa, tráelo- Dijo Ryder - Estaré en la sala principal halando con la princesa, si necesitas algo solo dilo- Dijo Ryder

Chase activó su comunicador y llamó a Connor

Se escuchaba un pitido en la aeronave, un poco molesto pero Connor y Clover realmente querían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, pero el pitido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, así que Connor terminó por atender su collar

-¿Que quieres? - Preguntó Connor un poco molesto por la llamada

-¿Estás despierto?- Preguntó Chase

-No, soy un mensaje automatizado- Dijo Connor, sarcástico y molesto

-Bueno, en ese caso pásame con el Connor real- Dijo Chase siguiendo el juego

-Está bien, soy yo- Suspiró Connor -¿Que quieres?- Preguntó el lobo ahora más calmado

-Ponte tu uniforme y entra al palacio, Ryder quiere que revisemos la zona- Dijo Chase

-Dame un minuto- Dijo Connor

Repentinamente, Connor besó a Clover de forma apasionada varias veces, de forma casi salvaje, la loba lo separó

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clover confundida y agitada por lo estímulos

-En caso que no vuelva, me gustaría... me gustaría que él o ella.. o ellos tengan un buen padre, ¿Si?- Dio Connor, recordando todos los posibles riesgos que tomaba

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo dices?- Preguntó Clover confundida -¿Harás algo malo?- Preguntó un poco alarmada

-No lo sé... pero estas cosas son así, nunca sabes cuándo morirás o cuando pasará algo, te amo- Susurró Connor terminando de colocarse el uniforme y besando una vez más a Clover

Ambos se miraron con pasión, se abrazaron y se despidieron, Clover ahora estaba preocupada por todo lo que podría llegar a pasar con Sweetie involucrada y Connor estaba intentando enfocarse en la misión

-¿Connor donde estás? - Preguntó Chase un poco preocupado

-En camino, ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Connor

-Hay un tumulto de gente en el Hall principal y unos médicos acaban de entrar- Dijo Chase mirando como habían muchas personas en el Hall, alguien se había desplomado, parecía importante

Esto le recordaba un incidente a Connor, algo que había pasado hace mucho, algo que se usaba para el mal y no traía nada bueno

-¡Chase! ¡Revisa la corona!- Pidió Connor al terminar de armar la imagen en su cabeza -¡Debe ser una distracción!- Dijo Connor, en ese momento Chase corrió a ver el lugar de la corona

-Está aquí- Suspiró aliviado Chase, pero luego notó algo sospechoso -Un momento.. esto es de juguete!- Exclamó Chase, en ese momento se escuchó una risa malvada por los amplificadores

-Hola! ¡Ciudadanos de Barkingburg!- Dijo Sweetie mientras se proyectaba una cámara con ella y lo que parecían contenedores de gas detrás de ella- Solo pasaba a saludar.. y a avisarles que el pronóstico de hoy es de ''Nubes verdes y tóxicas''- Dijo la terrier volviendo a reír de forma macabra y malvada

Mientras todos miraban la transmisión, Connor había tomado ventaja y comenzó a olfatear el gas, que se sentía cada vez más cerca, pero a su vez cada vez más daño le hacía a Connor, que tendría que parar pronto

-¿Dices que este otro contenedor de muerte tenga distinto pronóstico?- Preguntó Connor poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza a Sweetie en plena transmisión

-¿Y tu quién eres?- Preguntó Sweetie preparándose para ejecutar el comando de voz de liberación de gas

-Depende, supongo que tu eres esa terrier ladrona de la que tanto se habla, ¿No?- Dijo Connor preparando un par de esposas para atrapar a Sweetie

-Bueno, me encantaría quedarme a hablar pero me esperan en otro lado, ¡GAS!- Exclamó la terrier, en ese momento se escuchó una explosión muy fuerte acompañada de un olor horrendo, el gas se comenzaba a expandir desde el sótano del palacio, el edificio se había sacudido mucho por la intensidad, pero todos estaban bien en el Hall principal

pero mientras todo esto pasaba, una loba miraba desde lejos como parte del palacio había reventado y la gente corría, con el peor de los presentimientos en mente la loba corrió contra corriente para comprobar si esto realmente estaba pasando, el fuego se reflejaba en sus ojos de color esmeralda, a pesar de estar lejos se notaba una figura familiar, tendida en el suelo


	14. Casi del otro lado

Chase corría, ayudaba a los invitados a la fiesta a salir, pero era demasiada gente, entre todo esto los demás paw patrol intentaban ayudar, todos, por suerte, habían salido ilesos de la explosión, además el gas no terminó siendo tan tóxico como todos esperaban, aun así había una nube verde que dificultaba la visibilidad para todos

-¡Chase! ¡Te arriesgas demasiado! – Dijo Ryder preocupado por la ansiedad de Chase

-¡Debo encontrarlo! – Exclamó Chase

-¡Chase! ¡Es muy arriesgado! – Exclamó Skye preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo Chase

-¡No importa! – Exclamó Chase - ¡Se que está por aquí! – Exclamó Chase corriendo por todas partes, intentando hallar a su mejor amigo, que estaba atrapado en la nube

Connor estaba tirado en el suelo, la explosión lo había dejado en un muy mal estado, él había intentado arrastrarse hacia un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, o donde al menos lo pudieran ayudar, pero fue inútil, admirando como la gente corría, lo ignoraban, incluso algunos casi se tropiezan con el pero nadie le había prestado algo de atención, pero un llamado desesperado y desgarrador le hizo recuperar un poco de fuerza, haciéndolo arrastrarse un poco más

-¡CONNOR! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!? – Exclamó Clover, alarmada y preocupada por todo el fuego, la nube verde y la desesperación de haber creído reconocer a su amado en un estado muy malo

Connor logró avistar a Clover, pero no tenía forma de avisarle, no tenía fuerzas para moverse más, solo tenía la posibilidad de mirar a su amada correr en su busca, esto solo le daba una gran dosis de tristeza, de saber que ella estaba corriendo un riesgo aún mayor, con su propia vida y la del propio cachorro en su cuidado, ella corría un enorme riesgo solo por él, Connor ya se estaba quedando sin sentidos, dejó de escuchar y su olfato se desvaneció, dejándolo totalmente vulnerable a lo que sea

-Lo siento…. – Pensó Connor, terminando de cerrar sus ojos y dejando su vida en manos de la parca, el destino, el azar o lo que fuera que decidía a donde iban los muertos

-¡Connor! – Exclamó Clover aterrada al ver a Connor tirado en el suelo, parecía sin vida, inmóvil

La nube de gas comenzaba a disiparse y los demás comenzaron a verse

-¡Connor! – Exclamó Chase encontrando al lobo tirado en el suelo

El resto comprobó que no hubiera nadie, luego también se percataron que Connor estaba en el suelo, a su vez también llegaban los equipos de respuesta y emergencia para asistir en la casi controlada situación

Marshall fue el primero en acercarse, preparando un respirador para asistir a llevar a Connor donde se le pudieran aplicar los primeros auxilios necesarios para salvarlo, si es que era posible

-¡Connor! ¡Despierta! ¡No me abandones! – Lloró Clover mientras intentaba tomar los signos vitales de Connor, pero no los encontraba -No me dejes… por favor – Lloró Clover, tendiéndose sobre el cuerpo de Connor, llorando y aferrada a él, esperando que solo se haya desmayado y que esté bien, sabiendo que no era así

-¡Permiso Clover! – Exclamó Marshall, poniéndole un respirador a Connor y preparando la camilla

-¡Ahí llegan los médicos! – Exclamó Chase ayudando a cargar a Connor hacia una ambulancia -Te pondrás bien… tienes mucho por lo que luchar- Susurró Chase, pensando que Connor escuchaba y que decir eso ayudaría

Clover corría hacia la ambulancia, pensando que la dejarían subir al vehículo, pero al momento que ella se acercó a la ambulancia donde Connor estaba, cuando se estaba por subir le cerraron la puerta en la cara y ella salió golpeada por la puerta, rebotando un poco y cayendo al suelo, ahora el hocico le sangraba un poco, pero a ella no le importaba, se acababan de llevar a quien mas amaba a vaya a saber donde, Marshall corrió a asistir a Clover

-Solo es un rasguño.. Arriba – Dijo Marshall, levantando a Clover

Pero Clover se soltó y salió corriendo tras el rastro de la ambulancia, que ya estaba lejos, los demás la detuvieron para evitar que Clover se perdiera en la ciudad, la loba, frustrada, lastimada emocional y físicamente, lloraba desconsoladamente, nada la podía calmar

-Se fue… - Lloró Clover

Ryder estaba recibiendo una llamada del hospital de Barkingburg, habían tratado como pudieron las heridas de Connor, lo que alivió a Ryder, pero había otro tema que preocupaba

-Lo siento… pero está en coma, no sabemos cuanto estará pero por la magnitud de sus heridas estará al menos unos meses- Dijo el doctor -Aún asi, encontramos algo inexplicable – Dijo el doctor

-¿¡Que encontraron!? ¿¡Lo podemos ir a ver?! – Preguntó Clover alarmada

-¿Usted dijo que el paciente era ciego, verdad? – Preguntó el doctor

-Si… pero es que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Ryder

-No explicamos como, pero el paciente parece haber recuperado su visión, de algún modo encontramos que sus ojos recuperaron un color celeste, lo que indicaría que puede ver, nuestra hipótesis es que el contacto al gas produjo algo que analizaremos pronto, y si, pueden venir a verlo en horario de visita – Dijo el doctor, Clover escuchó esto y se levantó, preparada para ir

-Ah, otra cosa, Chase se desacató un poco, lo tuvimos que dormir, pero está perfectamente – Dijo el doctor recordando un incidente con el pastor, que había ido en el techo de la ambulancia hasta el hospital

-Lo entiendo doctor- Dijo Ryder disculpándose – Estaremos allí, gracias- Dijo Ryder cortando la llamada

-¡Quiero ir! ¡¿Podemos ir?! ¡Necesito verlo! – Exclamó Clover, llorosa pero con la necesidad de ver a su amado

-Clover.. Calma- Pidió Ryder -Estamos en camino, el air patroller está en camino – Dijo Ryder dirigiendo la nave hacia el hospital

Clover escuchó esto y solo se volvió a su posición anterior, abrazándose a ella misma, rogando para que Connor estuviera bien, llorando, Skye intentaba consolarla, pero era imposible sacarla de esta situación, el lobo a quien mas amaba estaba en un profundo coma

Mientras los demás estaban viajando a ver a su compañero, Connor estaba consciente, no en el mundo de los vivos sino que en una especie de brecha entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto Connor, mirando por todos lados, extrañado de verse a si mismo en una camilla pero mientras el estaba en modo espíritu, una figura familiar se le acercó

-Hola lindo- Dijo Helena, apareciendo de sorpresa detrás de Connor

-¿Helena? ¿Eres tú?- Preguntó Connor confundido, todo parecía muy real, todo lo que veía lp confundía aun mas

-Si… en cierto modo si- Susurró Helena – Soy… como tu ángel de la guarda, en cierto modo, ¿Sabes? Me enteré que te estás muriendo y decidí ver que pasaba- Explicó Helena

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Connor incómodo, Helena asintió con pena – Incluso cuando… - Dijo Connor, recordando lo que había hecho con Clover

-Si… incluso cuando hiciste el amor con esa loba- Dijo Helena incómoda

-Lo… lo siento, pero yo realmente me sentía solo- Dijo Connor

-No hay problema, después de todo si tu eres feliz yo lo soy – Dijo Helena - **¡PERO ESTÁS POR TENER UNA FAMILIA Y NO TE ALEJAS DEL PELIGRO! ¡PIENSA EN ELLA, EN COMO SE SIENTE AHORA!** – Grito Helena a la vez que Todo temblaba y parpadeaba en rojo, mostrando como sufría Clover, mientras veía a Connor en la camilla

-Entonces… no estoy muerto? – Preguntó Connor

-De eso quería hablarte- Dijo Helena – Puedo… devolverte… es tu decisión pero si aceptas me gustaría pedirte algo antes- Dijo Helena sonrojada

-¿Qué? ¿¡Puedo volver?! ¿¡Entonces porque sigo aquí?! – Preguntó Connor

-Gracias- Dijo Helena decepcionada

-Lo siento – Dijo Connor

-No importa, lo que quería pedirte… - Susurró Helena sonrojada a la vez que se acercaba a Connor de forma provocativa - ¿Podríamos… hacer el amor? Los fantasmas nos sentimos solos a veces, y realmente extraño tenerte encima de mí… o estar encima tuyo- Susurró Helena la oído de Connor, el comenzó a ponerse incómodo pero a la vez duro, pensar en Helena en momentos de intimidad lo remontaba en épocas de hace unos años, cuando ambos vivían felices, ahora ambos se volvían a ver, no del modo que esperaban pero aún así disfrutarían de esto


	15. Líos fantasmales

-¿Entonces… dices que quieres que te haga eso para poder liberarme? – Preguntó Connor, intentando sacarse una de las cuantas dudas de su cabeza

-Si… - Susurró Helena -Sabes… esto siempre es mejor que hacerlo por cuenta de uno mismo… ¿Aceptas? – Preguntó Helena

-Solo si realmente puedes devolverme… no quiero que me mientas - Dijo Connor, en tono serio, sin querer que esto solo sea una mentira

-Se que la amas… y sabes que no te haría algo así… ¿Empezamos? – Preguntó Helena, ya encima de Connor

-Espera… ¿Esto cuenta como estar engañándola? No quiero engañarla- Dijo Connor preocupado

\- No… soy un fantasma, es como si estuviéramos haciendo esto en un sueño- Explicó Helena, Connor se preparaba para otra pregunta pero Helena le puso una pata en la boca para callarlo – Basta de preguntas, ¿vamos a hacerlo o que? – Preguntó Helena, ansiosa para hacer eso que hace mucho que no hacía

Mientras estos fantasmas estaban haciendo esas cosas sucias, Clover y los demás habían llegado al hospital donde habían llevado a Connor, algunos no querían verlo, simplemente porque el estado de Connor no era el mismo, algo en su cuerpo había cambiado y se había tenido que intervenir y colocar una prótesis, aunque completamente funcional, no sería lo mismo que estar de una pieza

-¿Segura que se lo explicas tu cuando despierte? – Preguntó Chase, que junto a Clover y Rocky habían entrado a donde tenían a Connor, que estaba en una camilla, con la prótesis de la pata colocada y lista, junto a un medidor de signos vitales, unas flores como regalo y también varios instrumentos médicos que no vienen al caso

-Quiero… solo quiero que despierte, no me importa si tiene una prótesis, o esa cosa que parece una piedra al lado del ojo, o si dejó de ser ciego, solo.. Solo quiero que vuelva… no… no se que haría sin él- Dijo Clover, que a pesar de estar más calmada estaba triste, usual para este tipo de situaciones, Rocky intentaba no mediar palabra, esto le hacía mal, Connor, a pesar de haberlo conocido poco, las labores de reparación y otras cosas que Connor le enseñaba le habían hecho generar cierta amistad con el lobo

-Entonces… ¿Él está bien? – Preguntó Rocky preocupado pero intentando mantener la calma para evitar preocupar más a los demás

-No sabemos, Rocky, es cuestión de que el doctor llegue con los resultados de las pruebas y que nos de el tiempo estimado- Explicó Chase

Hubo un silencio preocupante pero necesario en la sala, el horario les jugaba en contra y Ryder seguía recibiendo llamadas de varias autoridades para hablar de la situación, otros que querían que Connor diera palabra, teniendo en cuenta que fue el quién casi atrapa a Sweetie, y Ryder negaba ambos tipos de petición, la situación lo hartaba hasta a él, pero volviendo a la sala donde estaba Connor, Clover había vuelto a sentir una molestia en la barriga, posiblemente a causa de lo que llevaba allí, Chase y Rocky se percataron del quejido que la loba intentó silenciar sin tener éxito y preguntaron que pasaba

-Clover, ¿Hay algo que no nos estés contando? – Preguntó Rocky preocupado pero a su vez intrigado

-No.. No se si contarlo- Dijo Clover preocupada, Chase y Rocky se preocuparon aún más, sin hacerse alguna idea de que podría ser, pero Clover sabía que su cuerpo también cambiaría y cuando ese momento llegara no podría ocultarlo más, pero a su vez no estaba preparada para revelarlo, aunque a lo mejor podría lograr que ambos machos guardaran el secreto

-Yo… él y yo… Connor y yo vamos a tener una familia… - Dijo Clover, sorprendiendo completamente a Chase y a Rocky, que ahora pensaban en felicitarla, pero en ese momento Clover comenzó a quebrarse otra vez, tendiéndose en el suelo otra vez, solo que esta vez Chase y Rocky estaban allí para consolarla y ayudarla en lo que ella necesitara, ya sea compañía o guardar el secreto

-Clover… ya, no llores, el despertará y ambos podrán tener esa familia, solo debes guardar la esperanza y creer en que volverá- Dijo Rocky, intentando levantarle los ánimos a Clover, que intentaba convencerse de que todo saldría bien y que Connor volvería con ella, eso era lo único que Clover quería ahora

Y así pasó un rato hasta que se hizo muy tarde y la visita tenía que irse, al no poder volver a Bahía aventura por la situación, tuvieron que alejarse en el palacio, bajo los llantos de Clover por no tener que tocar el palacio otra vez, ella se quedó en la aeronave, junto a Rocky y a Chase, que querían hacerle un favor a Connor y ayudar a Clover a mantenerse y superar la situación

Buenas noches, Clover- Dijo Rocky, apagando la luz de la aeronave e intentando cerrar sus ojos, la loba solo caminó a su rincón de la nave, se puso una almohada en la boca y gritó

-¡PORQUEEEEEEE!!! ¡SIEMPRE TERMINAAA ASIIII! – Gritó Clover, de forma tan potente que despertó a Chase, que también quería superar la situación y quiso dormir antes, en eso Skye, que se supone que debería estar en la sala de invitados del palacio, o bueno, lo que quedaba de el, la Cockapoo se omitió las órdenes de Ryder y fue a ver como le iba con la situación a Clover, ya sabiendo que ella estaría mal y que necesitaría apoyo

-¡Clover!- Dijo Skye preocupada al haber escuchado tal desgarrador grito salir de su amiga, que ahora abrazaba a su almohada, la loba le susurraba a la almohada el nombre, imaginando que su amado estaba allí, que todo esto era solo una pesadilla y que todo acabaría pronto, que pronto volvería a sentir el calor y el cariño de a quién mas amaba en este mundo

Hablando de aquel, Connor y Helena habían terminado su acto de amor fantasmal, la Collie, habiendo utilizado a Connor para su placer, se preparaba para revelar una verdad

-Connor.. – Dijo Helena un poco preocupada por lo que había hecho

-Dime… - Dijo Connor

-No puedo…. Devolverte.. O mejor dicho… no quiero hacerlo- Dijo Helena, pensando que a lo mejor Connor lo aceptaría y nada malo pasaría

-¿¡Que?! – Preguntó Connor alarmado

-Es que… realmente me siento sola sin nadie con quien hablar… y tu haces esto muy bien asi que… ¿Qué te parece si solo la olvidas y volvemos a ser felices? – Propuso la Collie, sabiendo que la respuesta era "No", aunque la única que decidía si Connor volvía o no era ella

-Pero… tengo una… ¡Voy a tener una familia! ¡¿Por qué me quieres retener?! ¡Dijiste que querías que yo fuera feliz! – Dijo Connor, despechado y asustado, sabiendo que ahora todo se le pondría cuesta arriba, que había sido engañado y usado como objeto de placer

-¡Lo siento! – Exclamó Helena - ¡Dije eso porque no pensé que serías tan estúpido para seguir metiéndote en problemas y saliendo lastimado! ¡Connor, por favor! ¡Si te devuelvo y esto vuelve a pasar yo no podré devolverte otra vez! – Exclamó La Collie preocupada por lo que podría pasar si Connor volvía a vivir, otra razón para que se quedara allí con ella

-Solo… quiero volver…. Ella me necesita… y yo a ella- Lloró Connor, tendiéndose en el suelo, intentando no llorar, pero la situación podía incluso con los de Carácter fuerte como Connor, Helena realmente quería que Connor se quedara con ella, pero Connor amaba a otra, ahora Helena tenía pocas opciones…

O arruinaba a una pareja, una familia y a un equipo…

O devolvía la vida de Connor a donde pertenece


	16. Despedirse y reencontrarse

Habían pasado unas semanas desde el coma de Connor, los Paw Patrol no querían volver a Bahía Aventura, sin que la situación de Connor se aclarara no lo harían, o al menos estarían a la espera de noticias del lobo, que no parecía mejorar, no pronto, los doctores manejaban con Ryder la posibilidad de tener que ir pensando algo en caso de que no despertara, pero nadie quería manejar ese posible final

Pero quien más sufría todo esto era Clover, con dos cachorros de parte de Connor en ella y con su pareja en un mal estado, le era imposible mantenerse bien, ya el hecho de tener que quedarse en el mismo palacio que le estaba por arrebatar la vida a su pareja no ayudaba para nada en la situación, le hacía mal, además, la naturaleza hacía lo suyo y su vientre crecía, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que a ella también la metieran a una sala, aunque a una totalmente distinta, pero para ella todo se iba abajo, si la cosa seguía así cuidaría a dos cachorros sin padre, pero ella había prometido cuidarlos, así que lo haría por su pareja

Por parte del fantasma, el lobo seguía mirándose a sí mismo en la camilla, culpándose de haber actuado de forma precipitada e inexperta al ponerse en riesgo para salvar a un montón de ricachones solo por cumplir su deber, con el corazón partido, no en dos sino que en miles de pedazos por lo que le hizo Helena al utilizarlo como fuente de placer, queriendo quedarse con él en el más allá, aún sabiendo que ahora su amor le correspondía a otra, ella se le acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- Preguntó Helena acercándose a Connor, que estaba en su tristeza habitual de cada día, sabiendo que los demás sufrían por él y él no podía decir que estaba allí, junto a ellos

-¿Y a ti que te parece?- Dijo Connor, todavía enojado con Helena por lo que había pasado en todo este tiempo

-Connor... deja de ser así... solo quiero lo mejor para ambos- Dijo Helena, sentándose al lado de Connor, ella intentó recostarse en Connor pero él la alejó

-Si quisieras lo mejor para mí me hubieras dejado ir- Dijo Connor, ahora triste y levantándose para alejarse de Helena, ella lo agarró de la cola, pensando que lo que le estaba por decir podría arruinar sus planes, pero haría feliz a Connor

-Connor.. escúchame -Lloró Helena, Connor se dio media vuelta al notarse arrastrado de vuelta a donde estaba anteriormente

-¿Ahora qué quieres?- Preguntó Connor, cansado de estar allí pero sabiendo que si Helena no quería el no volvería

-Sabes que te amo... pero verte así me hace mal- Dijo Helena, Connor escuchó esto y volvió a levantarse

-No voy a quedarme a escuchar esto otra vez- Gruñó Connor, alejándose de Helena, pensando que sería la charla para intentar convencerlo otra vez, pero la Collie se levantó y lo siguió -¿QUE QUIERES? ¡YA ME ENGAÑASTE UNA VEZ! ¿¡NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE?!- Exclamó Connor, enfadado por todo lo que le había pasado

-¡SI ME ESCUCHARAS POR UN MOMENTO PODRÍAS ENTENDERME!- Exclamó Helena, también harta de que Connor fuera así de cerrado a propuestas ajenas, el lobo solo miró a Helena, ambos intentaron calmarse y Helena hizo su propuesta

-Puedo... puedo devolverte... pero no podremos volver a vernos en mucho tiempo... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres volver con ella?- Preguntó Helena, aún sabiendo la respuesta, las orejas de Connor se levantaron y el estado de ánimo de Connor pareció cambiar de forma instantánea

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes devolverme?- Preguntó Connor, pareciendo emocionado al escuchar eso, Helena asintió de forma triste y solo cerró sus ojos, comenzando a llorar por tener que perder a Connor otra vez, Connor se le acercó y la abrazó, sabiendo también que dejaría de ver a Helena

-Connor... solo prométeme algo- Pidió Helena, soltándose del abrazo y mirando a los ojos a Connor

-Claro.. ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Connor, también mirándola con algunas lágrimas

-Cuando te devuelva... ¿Puedes alejarte de los problemas? Despertar y ver que estás vivo es una alegría muy... muy grande para mi... ¿Puedes intentar no quitarme eso?- Pidió Helena, volviendo a abrazar a Connor

-Lo intentaré...- Dijo Connor, sintiendo una enorme fuerza que lo dominaba, empezó a ver como su cuerpo se tornaba invisible y se asustó, pero Helena le sujetó la pata y luego lo besó de forma apasionada, intentando no quedarse con ganas luego de devolverlo, al separarse dijo:

-Buen viaje- Susurró Helena, luego un destello que todo lo que Connor vio antes de volver al otro lado

-Es usted la señorita Brennan?- Preguntó un viejo doctor del hospital acercándose a Clover con un bolígrafo y un par de papeles, la loba se levantó con dificultad debido al tamaño de su barriga al que ella no estaba acostumbrada, luego miró al doctor

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Dijo Clover, asustada pero todavía con un poco de firmeza

El viejo cerró sus ojos y le mostró lo que decían los papeles que él traía, Clover leyó poco pero con eso le bastó para darse cuenta de que se trataba

-E-so q-qui-quiere decir qué... - Tartamudeó Clover, el doctor solo asintió lentamente y con cierta tristeza, en eso Clover comenzó a llorar de forma fuerte y desconsolada

-NO! DÍGAME QUE NO ES VERDAD!- Pidió Clover agarrando del uniforme al doctor, el viejo no necesitó soltarse, Clover solo perdió la fuerza para andar y se acostó a llorar en el suelo

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- Preguntó Ryder que al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Clover corrió a ver si ella estaba bien, encontrándola llorando en el suelo de aquel hospital, Skye y Chase corrieron también al lugar

-Clover... sabes que lo superaremos... la vida sigue, además tus cachorros te necesitarán, no cometas el mismo error que tus padres, ¿Si?- Pidió Skye hablando con Clover, la loba solo lloraba al haber recibido la noticia de que Connor ya había pasado al otro lado, no la dejaban entrar a la sala donde estaba su amado por cuestiones el hospital, pero ya se había confirmado que Connor había dejado de vivir, Clover lloraba de forma desconsolada, sabiendo que no se podía hacer nada, pero queriendo que su amado volviera

-Solo quiero verlo...- Dijo Clover, con su garganta muy adolorida y sin poder moverse por la falta de fuerzas, Skye la ayudó a levantarse e intentó sacarla a tomar aire, pero sabía que Clover se negaría, en eso se escuchó una puerta abrirse de forma repentina y Chase y un doctor salieron de ella

-¡Y SI NO ME DEJAS VER EL CUERPO TE JURO QUE IRÉ POR TI Y LUEGO TODA TU BENDITA FAMILIA!, ¿ENTENDISTE?- Amenazó Chase, acorralando al doctor contra la pared, el viejo estaba asustado, pero no podía hacer nada, Chase le mostraba los colmillos y le gruñía, el doctor no decía nada pero temblaba mucho

-¡Chase déjalo!- Ordenó Ryder, sabiendo que esta no era la forma de resolverlo, si es que esto se podía resolver

Chase soltó al doctor y le gruñó, el doctor solo se alejó asustado del perro pastor alemán que estaba dispuesto a atacarlo solo para saber que había pasado

-No... no está pasando- Lloró Clover -Solo... solo es una pesadilla- Lloró, intentando convencerse de que nada de esto estaba pasando, aún sabiendo que todo esto era real y que su vida se sentía sin propósito, sin nadie a quién amar

Pero quién más disfrutaba esto era Zuma, sabiendo que su recién formado némesis se había ido para siempre, podía volver a intentar algo con Clover... o forzarla, que era lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a Zuma

-Así que este idiota se murió- Dijo Zuma de forma siniestra, Rocky escuchó esto y se acercó a Zuma muy molesto, Marshall acompañó al mestizo y ambos se acercaron molestos a Zuma

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó Rocky acercándose molesto al labrador, Zuma lo miró y le dijo

-Voy a reclamar lo que es MÍO, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer- Dijo Zuma caminando hacia Clover, que seguía llorando, solo que ahora con Skye consolándola

Chase escuchó lo que dijo Zuma, y furioso se dirigió al labrador

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!- Exclamó Chase, lleno de ira mientras se dirigía a Zuma, el labrador tragó saliva y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, volviéndose por donde vino

-Eso me pareció- Dijo Chase, un poco más calmado pero aún desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando

Y así llegó la noche, en base de desconciertos y lamentos, Clover se negaba a abandonar el hospital, el dolor era tan fuerte que ni ella podía creerlo, simplemente se negaba a moverse, incluso agredió a un doctor y lo mordió en el intento del tipo por ayudar a Clover, la habían logrado calmar un poco pero ella seguía llorando la partida de su amado al más allá, o al menos sus creencias le hacían pensar eso, ahora la loba estaba junto a Skye, que intentaba calmar a Clover como podía, pero era muy difícil y a veces en estos casos es mejor llorar que aguantarse

-Clover... sé que no quieres hablar de eso, ¿Pero qué harás con tus cachorros?- Preguntó Skye, Clover solo levantó un poco la cabeza de su posición de intento de dormir y dijo:

-Los voy a cuidar- Dijo Clover, llorosa pero determinada a cumplir su promesa -Se lo prometí... además yo también quiero ser mamá... tú sabes que yo soñaba con eso- Dijo Clover

\- Lo sé... pero es arriesgado- Dijo Skye preocupada -Piénsalo, criar a dos cachorros sin un padre no debe ser lindo... ¡Ay! tengo que ir al baño, ya vuelvo- Dijo Skye, apresurada por ir al baño, dejando a Clover sola en aquel rincón del hospital de Barkingburg, sola, muy lejos de casa, sin el amor de su amado y con dos cachorros que tendría que cuidar ella sola

Clover comenzó a llorar de forma leve, llorar ya le dolía, pero no podía parar, era una necesidad para ella, ella nombraba a Connor, pensando que así volvería, llorando el nombre del lobo que cambió su vida y le enseñó a como darle una nueva oportunidad al amor

Pero algo captó la atención de Clover, un olor, más precisamente, ese aroma que familiar que le pertenecía a alguien que ella conocía más que bien,, que siempre la acompañaba en la noche, cuando ella más necesitaba cariño, mientras ella seguía el aroma con su olfato, los recuerdos de las caricias, el cariño y los besos pasaban por su cabeza, ella no se creía lo que olía pero seguía persiguiendo al olor, que parecía cada vez más cercano, hasta que escuchó una voz que la hizo detenerse

-Merenguito...- Llamó una voz masculina y debilitada, un poco distinta a como ella estaba acostumbrada, pero igual de reconocible y única, Clover se dio media vuelta... sin creerse lo que estaba viendo

Clover comenzó a temblar, unos nervios muy poderosos invadieron su ser y no le permitían hablar y apenas se movía, la figura se percató de esto y se levantó como pudo, muy débil por fuera pero con mucha fuerza por dentro se acercó a Clover

-Linda... no... no sabía... que fueras tan hermosa...- Dijo la figura, apoyándose en Clover para intentar mantenerse en pie -¿Qué?... parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma- Dijo la figura, adolorida pero con una inmensa felicidad al reencontrarse con la loba a la que más amaba

-C-C-Con- Clover no paraba de tartamudear, sin poder llegar a terminar lo que quería decir, el lobo le tapó la boca gentilmente y luego intentó besarla, para demostrar que realmente era él

Se besaron, el reencuentro de ambos lobos, una confundida y el otro sintiéndose en un mundo nuevo, era algo inexplicable, Connor estaba muerto, o eso se suponía, pero todavía tenía las marcas de la cirugía en su cuerpo, además de que la prótesis y la cosa que estaba cerca de su ojo derecho que parecía un cuerno también estaba allí, el lobo acaricio a Clover y ella solo se dejó tocar, teniendo en cuenta la situación, ella no sabía que decir...

Así que le dio una bofetada a Connor, pero él se la aguantó, aunque le dolió bastante

-¡Eso es por asustarme de esta forma!- Exclamó Clover, luego besó a Connor con una fuerza y pasión que nunca antes había ejercido

-Y eso... es por no abandonarme- Susurró la loba, llorando de alegría y besando a Connor repetidas veces, logrando que el dolor se desvaneciera, ahora ambos se tenían el uno el uno al otro, otra vez... y serían felices, o al menos eso planeaban


	17. Emprender la vuelta a casa

Habían pasado unos minutos desde el reencuentro de la pareja de lobos, ellosestaban apretados y acurrucados en el suelo del hospital… Clover sollozaba de tanto que le había pasado en poco tiempo, Connor no hablaba, apenas podía mantenerse despierto con el dolor de las heridas y su estado de recién despierto de un coma, Skye seguía en el baño, asi que Connor juntó fuerzas para darle una caricia a su amada, que solo temblaba y sollozaba

-Querida…. Me haces…. Feliz… soy… muy feliz…. Junto a ti- Dijo el debilitado Connor, en una voz muy baja pero entendible, Clover solo paró un poco sus sollozos y dejó de temblar, usando su cola para acariciar a su pareja, que disfrutaba esta demostración de cariño que Clover le daba, aunque ella se sentía todavía con dudas y triste, escuchar esto de su pareja le alegraba toda la tristeza que sentía por lo que había pasado, ella sonrió un poco, y se dio media vuelta para verle la cara a Connor, teniendo un poco de cuidado para no lastimar a Connor, que la miraba con sus ojos azules recién recuperados y funcionales otra vez, Clover le lamió la frente y le robó un beso rápido, para luego abrazarlo y acariciarlo como extrañaba hacer, el solo se dejaba llevar por las caricias hasta que Clover tuvo que hacer unapregunta urgente

-Lindo.. Sé que quieres descansar, y te lo respeto, pero… me hice unas pruebas… y son dos cachorros… un macho y una hembra- Dijo Clover, mirando a los ojos al lobo que ella había elegido para ser su pareja y el padre de sus hijos, él se sorprendió y preguntó

-Hey… Eso…. Es…. Genial. .. – Dijo Connor, notándose sorprendido por la noticia pero también cansado por su condición -Pero…. ¿Sabes cuándo… van a… nacer? – Preguntó Connor lamiendo la oreja de Clover, también le acariciaba el vientre con una pata, Clover sintió un calorcito por esa Zona, y luego Connor sintió como uno de sus cachorros "pateaba" su pata desde dentro del vientre de su amada, en eso Connor comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a Clover con la poca fuerza que tenía, sintiéndose en casa otra vez, junto a ella, a su amada, nada más que eso importaba

-No Connor... no sé exactamente cuándo van a nacer- Dijo Clover, acariciando a Connor, intentando decirle que todo estaría bien -Ya... tranquilo, estamos juntos otra vez... tú también me haces feliz, y te amo- Susurró la loba, intentando calmar a Connor

En eso Skye volvió del baño, sorprendiendo a los ya casi durmientes lobos, a ella el tema de Connor no le preocupaba mucho, pero si eso le hacía mal a su amiga, ella estaría allí para ayudar, ella los vio y les dejó un momento de privacidad para que pudieran hablar de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando

-¿Dices que... ella esté bien?- Dijo Connor, preocupado por la actitud de Skye, Clover solo le lamió la cara a Connor y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ese cariño que extrañaba sentir

Y así, ambos se durmieron, sin mucho más que destacar salvo que ahora compartían otra noche juntos, a la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron rodeados de los demás miembros del equipo, incómodos por la situación y la incertidumbre, los médicos tampoco se lo creían y querían estudiar a Connor, pero nadie salvo Zuma lo aprobó, así que ahora todos le preguntaban a Connor que había pasado y como había salido, entre otras cosas

-¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te hicieron nada raro?! - Preguntó Chase asustado, Connor solo respondía con la cabeza, guardando fuerzas por su condición actual, Chase lo ayudó a levantarse y comenzó a revisar la prótesis -Ajá... está bien colocada... además no tiene color o alguna idiotez de esas, sip , estás bien.. creo- Dijo Chase, más calmado, dejando de sujetar la pata de Connor

-Chase, déjalo, debemos darle espacio y dejar que descanse, Connor cuando lleguemos a Bahía Aventura me gustaría que te tomes los días que veas necesarios hasta que te sientas listo para volver a entrenar- Dijo Ryder agachándose a acariciar a Connor, al no le gustaba el contacto humano pero aún así se dejo acariciar para evitar problemas o algo por el estilo

-Gracias...- Dijo Connor adolorido -¿Cuando.. volvemos?- Preguntó Connor, Ryder señaló al techo

-El air Patroller está en el helipuerto, así que cuando nos dejen salir nos iremos- Indicó Ryder, en eso se escuchó un pitido y todos vieron una pantalla que era para indicar los turnos del helipuerto - Que oportuno- Dijo Ryder, un poco sorprendido por el momento en el que les habilitaron la salida

Todos se dirigieron al ascensor, Chase ayudaba a Connor a caminar y Skye hacía lo mismo con Clover, Clover se había quedado con ganas de hacer esa pregunta, pero aún así se la haría al tener otro momento a solas con su amado, Connor, por su parte, pensaba que tendría que recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdió, además de que ahora volvía a ver, así que tendría que empezar a ver de todo un poco para recordar los colores, mientras todos caminaban, a Rocky se le ocurrió preguntar que era eso que Connor tenia en la cabeza

-Connor, ¿que es eso? – Preguntó el mestizo mirando al "Cuerno" de Connor, él solo intentó recordar, pero no sabía ni recordaba de donde había salido el cuerno, asi que solo dudó que le podría haber causado el cuerno

-No… no lo se- Dijo Connor

-Bueno… de todos te queda bien- dijo Rocky –Oye… ¿Cuando te recuperes me ayudas con lo de las comunicaciones? - Preguntó el mestizo con un poco de miedo de pedirle ayuda a alguien que despertó de un coma hace menos de un día, pero Connor se lo tomó bastante bien, sonrió y asintió, Rocky se alegró al ver esto

-Gracias Connor- Dijo Rocky alegremente

En cuestión de un rato llegaron al Air Patroller y despegaron, fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que cada uno se pusiera a hacer sus tareas, Ryder quería que dejaran descansar a Connor, así que la mayoría se quedó con las ganas de hacerle alguna pregunta al lobo que recién había despertado

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Chase, que estaba comiendo junto a Connor, él solo pensó, este era un día muy feliz para él, había vuelto con su amada, se enteró de cómo sería su familia y había recuperado la vista, así que si no estuviera en el estado en el que estaba, Connor andaría saltando de alegría

-Estoy... feliz- Dijo Connor, procediendo a comer la poca carne que aún quedaban en su plato desde la explosión en el palacio, pero Chase le quitó el plato

-Connor, no te vas a comer esto, es de hace semanas- Dijo Chase descartando la carne en un cubo de basura cercano, luego fue a buscar las croquetas que ellos comían -No queda carne, pero tienes esto- Dijo Chase, mostrándole a Connor las croquetas

Connor miró eso con un poco de asco, nunca le habían gustado esas cosas, así que solo se alejó de su plato y se fue a su rincón del Air Patroller, a intentar descansar, a pesar de haber dormido bien anoche él quería seguir durmiendo, pero una Cockapoo lo interrumpió

-Connor, debemos hablar- Dijo Skye, parada frente a Connor, que ya se había desparramado por el suelo, Connor solo la miró y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin darle mucha importancia y con la necesidad de dormir -Bien, si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas - Dijo Skye enfadada, levantando a Connor, con una fuerza que el lobo no se creía, luego ella lo agarró de una oreja y lo llevó a un lugar alejado del Air Patroller

-Eso...no era... necesario- Dijo Connor sujetándose la oreja por la cinchada de Skye

-Sí, sí lo era, mira puede que a ti no te preocupe, pero Clover realmente necesita que te cuides, con esto casi la destrozas ¿SABES CUANTAS VECES LE ROMPIERON EL CORAZÓN?- Dijo Skye enfadada, Connor solo recordó que Clover se había ido a hablar con Skye, a l mejor era relacionado con esto

-Pero yo... yo la amo- Dijo Connor, triste por escuchar eso, Clover salió de donde estaba escondida para intentar parar a Skye

-¿Lo ves? Ya lo dijo, ¿Puedes dejar que descanse? - Pidió Clover, preocupándose más por Connor que por ella misma, esto enfadó más a Skye

-Ustedes dos realmente deben entender que si van a tener una familia deberían dejar de tomar riesgos así- Dijo Skye enojada, pero luego se le ocurrió como ayudar -Tú!, ¡tú la vas a hacer la loba más feliz de este mundo!- Dijo Skye Señalando a Connor, luego volteó a mirar a Clover

-Y tú, tu vas a dejar de ponerlo a él como prioridad antes que a ti, y si le pides algo y él no te lo da me lo dices a mí y yo le doy su merecido, ¿Entendido?- Dijo Skye, enfadada, luego se fue y los dejó a ambos lobos solos

-Eso fue raro- Dijo Clover, acercándose a Connor para besarlo

Pero Connor la paró, queriendo saber si Clover realmente estaba mal por su culpa

-Clover... tú realmente... ¿Te hice daño?...- Preguntó Connor, pensando que su amada había sufrido durante el tiempo que él había estado en coma, Clover lo miró y solo lo abrazó, sin querer decir que si, pero a su vez queriendo decir la verdad


	18. Un viejo que guarda un secreto

-Connor... no te preocupes... lo que importa es que estamos unidos otra vez y que seremos felices, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Clover, un poco llorosa pero feliz de que por fin volvía a sentir eso que necesitaba sentir, eso que le hacía sentir completa y querida por alguien que también al necesitaba, Connor realmente no estaba en condiciones para hablar así que solo abrazó a Clover e intentó no perder el equilibrio, ahora Clover se reía al tener que sostener a Connor, esa risa sana que siempre hace bien, ambos caminaron a un rincón de la aeronave y se acostaron allí, Connor se durmió al instante y Clover besó a su pareja y la abrazó para dormir junto a él

Y así pasó el tiempo, ya casi llegaban al cuartel y todos anticipaban volver a su hogar para seguir con lo que les gustaba hacer, ayudar a los demás, así que se prepararon para aterrizar, bajando la velocidad y disminuyendo la altura, todos con la expectativa de poder volver a casa de una vez

Pero mientras tanto, un lobo viejo caminaba de aquí a allá por el patio del cuartel, preocupado porque su hijo no contestaba sus mensajes y tampoco estaba en donde tendría que estar, el lobo estaba preocupado porque ya hacían varias semanas que le quería decir algo a su hijo pero él no aparecía, además al lobo no le quedaba mucho, pero eso no le evitaba buscar otra vez a su hijo que tan poco conocía

-Ya lo perdí una vez... no podría perderlo otra- vez más, ¿Estará enojado? ¿Se habrán mudado?...¿Le habrá pasado algo? Pensó Walker, preocupado por la posibilidad de que algo le haya pasado a su hijo, luego vio como el air Patroller se asomaba en la lejanía, extrañado por el rumbo que tomaba y por tanto tuvo que moverse para evitar que la vanguardista y cercana aeronave lo aplastara, saltando con una agilidad inusual para alguien de su edad y cayendo con un perfecto equilibrio a un lugar seguro

Dentro de la aeronave, nadie se había percatado de la presencia del lobo viejo, así que todos bajaron y quedaron aliviados de que el cuartel había quedado como lo habían dejado, así que la mayoría entraron, salvo el debilitado Connor y Clover, que caminaban ayudándose mutuamente para llegar a su habitación y poder descansar

-¡Connor!- Exclamó Walker, acercándose a su hijo, que estaba muy distinto de cuando había partido de Bahía Aventura, Walker lo miró sorprendido al ver el estado de su hijo y lo mal que estaba, así que se acercó apresurado a ayudarlo sin importarle la presencia de Clover -Está bien, te tengo- Dijo Walker, llevando a su hijo dentro, donde no había casi nadie, Clover tuvo que caminar por su cuenta hasta dentro del cuartel

-¿Walker..?- Preguntó Connor, sin querer referirse a este lobo como su padre, dado que casi no lo conocía y él seguía herido por lo del abandono, así que no quería aceptar que él era su padre

-Está bien, guarda fuerzas, no hables- Pidió Walker, tratando de mejorar la situación de Connor, pero él solo quería saber que hacía su padre allí, además de que quería darle la noticia

-¿Que... haces aquí?- Preguntó Connor, Walker solo lo miró y lo abrazó

-Quería... pedirte perdón- Dijo Walker, comenzando a quebrarse por recapitular lo que había hecho con la vida de Connor al abandonarlo, y en lo que había terminado, Connor solo intentó zafarse, pero él también necesitaba esto de abrazar a su padre así que también lo abrazó y Walker sintió un frío metal que lo tocó y le hizo voltear, quedando sorprendido de lo que veía

-¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- Preguntó Walker preocupado por ver la prótesis de Connor, Connor no sabía cómo responder, le costaba recordar bien que había pasado en el palacio, Pero Clover estaba allí y había visto a su amado y a la explosión, así que ella podía responder

-Hubo una explosión... pero tu hijo logró salvar muchas vidas y casi le costó la suya- Dijo Clover, sonando un poco enfadada al notar a Walker allí -Debería haber pensado en su hijo antes de abandonarlo, a lo mejor te hubieras dado cuenta de lo valiente y valioso que es- Dijo Clover, todavía enfadada por que el lobo viejo no admitía que se había equivocado al abandonar a su hijo

-Cuidado con el tono jovencita- Dijo Walker, pero luego vio el estado de Clover y se sorprendió aún más, notando el embarazo de la loba y que esa loba era la pareja de su hijo, luego Walker volteó a ver a Connor

-Es... lo que te quise... decir- Dijo Connor, notando el desconcierto en su padre, que se estaba por enojar por la estupidez que hizo su hijo, pero algo evitó que el lobo viejo se enfadara

Connor se notaba feliz, más que nunca en su vida, llevaba una sonrisa incluso en su condición actual, Walker sabía que no tenía derecho a arruinarle la felicidad a su abandonado hijo, así que solo lo abrazó otra vez, solo que más fuerte

-Connor... vas a hacer que me de un infarto- Dijo Walker, ya casi llorando por todo lo que le había pasado a su hijo, Clover se sintió ignorada así que solo se fue a su habitación, o eso intentó -Espera, todavía no se tu nombre... jovencita- Dijo Walker, Clover volteó de forma lenta

-Rebeca- Dijo Clover, cortante y un poco agresiva, pero Walker quiso pedirle algo a ambos antes de dejarlos libres de su presencia

-Oigan... sé que apenas los conozco... pero me gustaría que... que sean felices... y que no cometan el error que yo cometí... Connor, prométeme que serán un padre presente y que... y que los cuidarás... y tu... intenta que mi hijo no se meta en problemas... es lo único que me queda- Pidió Walker, ambos lobos jóvenes se miraron, Clover asintió y Connor solo dijo que si de forma muy débil ,indicando que tenía que descansar pronto, Connor casi se cae pero Walker logró atraparlo antes de que se diera la cara contra el suelo

-Está bien, hijo... ve con ella y duerman, que ambos lo necesitan... yo no andaré muy lejos si necesitas algo...- Dijo Walker, soltando a su hijo y empezando a caminar de forma apresurada sin darle tiempo a Connor de despedirse, que volvió a quedarse con ganas de decirle todo eso que quiso decirle

Y Connor corrió, empezando por levantarse sorprendiendo a Clover, y corriendo con una fuerza inexplicable sacada desde los más profundo de Connor, él corrió, recordando todo lo que sufrió, lo que lloró y lo mal que había pasado por no tener a esa figura paternal en su infancia y su desarrollo

-Papá…. – Dijo Connor viendo a su padre irse, algo en su interior le hizo recuperar fuerzas y correr a su padre, incluso en su condición -¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – Exclamó Connor, Walker volteó notándose arrepentido y los llamados de Connor llamaron la atención de todos, que se asomaron a ver que pasaba

-¡Connor! ¡Ten cuidado, debes reposar! – Dijo Walker preocupado por la velocidad a la que corrió Connor para alcanzarlo, ambos se encontraban llorando, pero Connor tenía muchísimas preguntas acerca de su abandono y también acerca de su padre, así que se decidió a preguntar

-¿Porque… me dejaste? - Lloró levemente Connor, Walker no podía decir la verdad, había jurado proteger el secreto de su verdadero origen y profesión, que en algún momento Connor se daría cuenta, pero no ahora, no era adecuado decirle a Connor lo que era realmente y cono eso afectaría a su futura familia si se descubría, Walker tampoco quería engañar a su hijo, así que solo dejó una pista, para intentar confundir a su hijo

-Connor… somos más que simples lobos- Susurró Walker, Connor se confundió y quiso preguntar más, pero solo le dio un pequeño papel y Connor lo agarró, aún más confundido por lo que dijo su padre – Intenta comprender el papel, así lo sabrás… y lo entenderás, pero necesito que antes de leerlo, críes a tus hijos y que seas feliz… así entenderás porque estás aquí y porque tuve que irme… créeme, somos mucho más de lo que creemos ser- Dijo Walker, dándole un abrazo fuerte a su hijo, para marcharse de allí, de ese lugar que antes le dio un refugio y una profesión, y también le había dado lo mismo a su hijo, este viejo lobo lloró en silencio mientras la lluvia caía sobre el cuartel y el viento hacía que su pelaje se alborotara levemente, y el se marchaba, recordando todo lo que fue su estadía allí, miró atrás por un momento, recordando su trabajo, y sus recuerdos de cuando el estuvo allí, de cuando todavía era feliz

Y lo mas importante, que ese lugar le devolvió a su hijo, le devolvió lo único que queda de su familia


	19. En camino

Y asi pasaban los días, Connor seguía intentando saber a qué se refería su padre, pero ese papel no ayudaba en nada, era indescifrable para el lobo, que ya no quería tocar o ver este misterioso y deteriorado regalo, pero a su vez debía atender sus labores en el equipo, no podía casi dormir por entrenar y practicar, además, el embarazo de Clover no ayudaba en el sueño, el día se acercaba cada vez más, y los nervios y los cuidados no dejaban que Connor pudiera dormir tranquilo, cada noche querían pensar los nombres para los cachorros, que parecían estar a la vuelta de la esquina, pero esto hacia felices a los lobos, que estaban en este momento abrazados, o bueno, Connor abraza a Clover y ella intentaba dormir, mientras que Connor la mimaba y le susurraba cosas lindas al oído

-Te amo- Susurró Connor, acariciando el vientre de su pareja, que intentaba dormir pero disfrutaba las caricias y los susurros de su pareja -Sabes…. Creo que John y Claire me gustan como nombres – Dijo Connor, luego le mordió levemente las orejas a su pareja

-Mmmm… a mí también me gusta –Dijo Clover al sentir los estímulos que provenían de su amado, pero ella quería hacer otra pregunta – Connor… creo que no te gustan este tipo de cosas… pero quisiera pedirte se cuando dé a luz y ya no tenga esta barriga… ¿Podríamos tener un momento para tener algo de intimidad? – Preguntó Clover, sonrojada al recordar su primera vez y en lo que resultó, Connor no quería decepcionar a Clover así que solo respondió

-Linda… claro que si… pero deberíamos cuidarnos- Dijo Connor, mordiendo la otra oreja de Clover

-Gracias…. – Dijo Clover, usando su cola para acariciar la parte privada de Connor -Buenas noches… mi lobito peludo- Dijo Clover, recordando que Connor tenía que ir con Katie para cortarse el pelo y para controlar su salud

-Clover… soy yo quien debería agradecerte – Dijo Connor, ahora abrazando mas fuerte a Clover, comenzando a notarse triste - Me diste un lugar en tu corazón … y me enseñaste que puedo volver a amar… además… si no fuera por ti yo no sé que estaría haciendo… ¿Sabes? – Dijo Connor, angustiado al recordar todo lo que sufrió al estar solo mucho tiempo, vagar por la calle, comiendo cada dos días, sintiéndose con un inmenso vacío en su ser, sin ningún propósito para seguir adelante, queriendo acabar con su vida en varias ocasiones, Connor abrazó a Clover muy fuerte, y comenzó a llorar levemente por los malos recuerdos, que serian mas si no fuera por su amada, su luz en la vida

-Yo también te amo- Susurró Clover - Pero intenta dormir, se que estás cansado y realmente quiero que descanses, ¿Si? Hazlo por mí- Pidió Clover, Connor solo la abrazó e intentó dormir, sabiendo que no podría y que solo fingiría para que ella no se preocupara

Y así durmieron, abrazados en su pequeño espacio en el que tendrían que arreglárselas para incluir a sus dos cachorros, que estaban por entrar a sus vidas

y se hizo la mañana, el sol atravesaba la pequeña ventana de la habitación de Clover, logrando darle en la cara a Connor con su luz y despertarlo,Aunque Connor quería seguir durmiendo una vez que pudo dormir más o menos bien, tenía que entrenar, ahora era miembro de un equipo de rescate y no podía estar fuera de forma, así que se despertó y preparó una nota para avisarle a Clover

Te amo- Susurró Connor acariciando a su pareja y retirándose luego de besarla para ir a entrenar, así podría mantenerse en forma y estar preparado

-Buen día- Dijo Chase, que esperaba en la puerta a Connor para hacer el recorrido por la playa que hacían todas las mañanas para mantener la forma y ya de paso hablaban de cosas de la vida, ya que todavía tenían que contarse muchas cosas acerca de este tiempo en el que no se habían visto

-Buenos días- Dijo Connor bostezando y estirándose en la puerta del cuartel, Chase lo miró, teniendo en cuenta el exceso de pelo de Connor el lobo parecía más oso que lobo, Chase se rió un poco al ver a Connor

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Connor, Chase pensó que podrían ir a lo de Katie antes de hacer su recorrido

-Nada- Dijo Chase intentando contener su risa -¿Quieres ir a lo de Katie para que te ayude con la melena? Así estarás más cómodo, créeme- Dijo Chase, Connor solo asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar

-¿Tu realmente estás seguro de que quieres ser padre?- Preguntó Chase, queriendo sacarse la duda de la cabeza

-Si... estoy muy seguro- Dijo Connor -Al fin puedo... sentirme bien, ¿Sabes? Es como si todo eso que tuve que pasar... como si hubiera servido de algo- Dijo Connor, volviendo a recordar todo eso que vivió en la calle

-Puede ser- Dijo Chase volviendo a mirar a Connor analíticamente -¿Crees que los híbridos de lobo y Collie fueran posibles?- Preguntó Chase, recordando la pareja anterior de Connor

-¿Lo dices por Helena? Sabes... creo que en realidad es posible- Dijo Connor pensando en la poca atención que le prestó a la clase de biología que le brindaban en su anterior trabajo -A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si ella hubiera no hubiera... ya sabes- Dijo Connor, mientras caminaban al local de Katie para darle un corte de pelo al lobo

-¿Dices que la bomba habría explotado?- Preguntó Chase

-No lo se... pero si hubiera pasado ella hubiera sufrido demasiado, ¿Sabes? Con eso del modelaje su dueña la hubiera presionado mucho - Dijo Connor recordando a la dueña de Helena

-Ajá... ¿Entonces ella si quería que tu y Helena fueran padre y madre? ¿Para vender a las crías?- Preguntó Chase con curiosidad

-Estoy seguro que la vieja lo hubiera hecho- Dijo Connor -Pero yo no hubiera dejado que eso sucediera- Dijo Connor, que ya sonaba un poco molesto

-Tranquilo, se que amabas a Helena... ¿Pero la lograste dejar atrás? Ahora tendrás una familia con Clover... y sabes que Clover no le pone límite a nada- Dijo Chase un poco preocupado - Por el amor de dios y el bien de los cachorros, intenta educarlos tú.. no te ofendas, pero si se lo dejas a Clover ellos posiblemente terminarán sin preparación para la vida-Recomendó Chase, Connor solo suspiró al notar lo que miraba Chase

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Preguntó Connor mirando a Chase un poco molesto

-Ya veo... te ofendiste, lo siento- Dijo Chase pensando que su comentario ofendió a Connor

-No.. no es eso- Dijo Connor -¿Pero puedes intentar no mirarme el trasero? Me incomodas- Pidió Connor, Chase solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lado, avergonzado de que Connor se hubiera dado cuenta

-Lo siento... Es que caminas con la cola levantada y... me atrae- Dijo Chase, intentando no mirar y también ocultar su problema masculino que le produjo ver a Connor

-Como digas- Dijo Connor un poco molesto – Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo recomiendas que me corte? – Preguntó Connor ya más calmado

-Ni idea, sigue a tu corazón – Dijo Chase, una lata le cayó en la cabeza y este miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie que pudiera haber lanzado la lata -¿Fuiste tu? – Preguntó Chase

-Creo que fue el karma- Dijo Connor riéndose por la lata pero también preguntándose quién lanzó la lata

-Ya, ojala a ti no se te caiga un piano encima – Dijo Chase enfadado con su compañero lobo por la burla -Ya estamos aquí, veamos que desastre te vas a hacer en la cabeza – Dijo Chase, que seguía un poco enojado, entraron al local y vieron a Katie leyendo un manual de cortes de cabello caninos

-¡Oh! ¡Hola! – Dijo Katie sorprendida por la temprana presencia de Connor y Chase, Katie nunca había tratado el cabello de un lobo asi que estaba nerviosa, ella se acercó y vio que Connor era más pelo que lobo, así que decidió rápidamente sacar las tijeras para hacer el corte

-¿Como te gustaría que te cortara? – Preguntó Katie nerviosa

-Ehh, no lo sé- Dijo Connor, aliviando a Katie, que pensaba que Connor pediría algo súper complicado, pero al escuchar esto la chica preparó las tijeras

-Bueno… se me ocurre algo, Chase, si quieres tienes las tinas para que te relajes- Invitó Katie, Chase se agarró un bocadillo y se preparó para ver como le trataban el cabello a Connor

-Muy Bien… quédate quieto y terminaré pronto – Pidió Katie comenzando a cortarle el pelo a Connor, quién solo suspiró y ya se despedía de todo ese pelo que tenía

Y asi paso un rato, caían mechones y mechones de pelo y parecía no terminar, Connor estaba quieto como roca, para no dificultar el corte, y Chase pasaba de todo en la tina, habiendo llegado al punto que se había dormido allí, y Katie seguía intentado entender como Connor tenía tanto pelo, pero algo interrumpió el corte

-¿Eso son sirenas? – Preguntó Katie preocupada al escuchar a la distancia un sonido parecido al de una ambulancia

-Creo que vienen hacía aquí –Dijo Connor también preocupado por el sonido cada vez mas cercano a la veterinaria

Katie recibió una llamada, ella atendió porque era el número de Ryder, y parecía una emergencia

-¡Katie! ¡Prepara las cosas para un parto!- Exclamó Ryder que parecía apurado y preocupado

-¿Parto? ¡Enseguida! – Dijo Katie, yendo a buscar las cosas necesarias para intervenir

-¿Qué? ¿Parto? ¿De quién? – Preguntó Connor preocupado mientras ayudaba a preparar todo, en eso llegó la ambulancia de Marshall a toda prisa, de allí bajó Marshall y quién acompañaba al dálmata impactó a Connor

Clover había despertado adolorida y con contracciones fuertes, luego notó que algo andaba mal así que le pidió ayuda a Ryder que supo identificar que pasaba y llevó a Clover a toda marcha a la clínica de Katie, los cachorros estaban a punto de salir, llegó el momento, el que ambos lobos esperaban desde hace tiempo, Connor vio esto y corrió a ayudar a Clover, que parecía estar sufriendo con el parto a punto de suceder, Katie llegó y ayudó a cargar a Clover al lugar de parto

-Connor… - Llamó Clover

-No hables, guarda fuerzas para el parto- Pidió Connor, pero Clover quería decirlo

-Connor… seremos una familia… - Dijo Clover, Connor sabía que ella perdía fuerzas al hablar así que la besó para que la loba guardara silencio, luego Katie entró a Clover al lugar de parto

Un rato muy corto después se escuchaban los gritos de Clover al intentar dar a luz a sus cachorros, dolía y no era precisamente lindo, además de sumaba el miedo de Connor de que entre lo poco que sabía de su madre, estaba un dato que ella logró dar a luz a Connor a costo de su propia vida, Connor temía que Clover fuera otro de estos casos y que su único motivo para seguir adelante se fuera en este momento, así que el lobo tenía unos nervios que nunca había sentido en su vida

Y así pasaron los minutos y llegó un momento que no se escuchaba nada, Connor se preocupó, pero un llanto de cachorro le hizo evitar abrir la puerta, luego escuchó a Clover llorar aparentemente de alegría y abrió la puerta sin importarle nada, para acercarse a Clover, que tenía a ambos cachorros con ella


	20. Nuevas vidas y viejos problemas

Connor había entrado a toda prisa a la sala donde Clover había dado a luz, donde estaba ahora su familia a la que cuidaría mucho y donde también estaba esa loba a la que tanto amaba, Connor miraba esto y se le formó una sonrisa y también unas lágrimas de alegría, Clover se percató de esto e invitó con un lento y leve gesto a Connor para que él se uniera, Katie también estaba allí, mirando a los lobitos y a sus padres, que contagiaban una inmensa alegría por su recién nacida familia, Clover tenía a sus cachorros en el pequeño espacio que dejaba en la postura en la que estaba acostada, adolorida, pero para ella valió la pena cada grito y fuerza para que su familia pudiera formarse, Connor se acercó a donde estaba Clover, todavía no creyéndose que todo estaba saliendo bien

-Connor... - Llamó Clover, acariciando cómo podía a su pareja, mirándolo con su debilitada mirada que indicaba cansancio y ganas de dormir, pero a su vez felicidad y emoción, los ojos verdes de la loba estaban iluminados por la felicidad que esto le provocaba -Te noto feliz...¿Al final qué nombre les pondremos?- Preguntó Clover cansada

-Creo que... Creo que serán John y Claire, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Connor mirando a los cachorros con inmensa alegría y felicidad

El cachorro macho, blanco como la nieve tal cual como su madre y con los ojos celestes y profundos que había heredado de su padre, estaba dormido bajo la protección de su madre, todavía sin darse cuenta que estaba en el mundo real, estaba pegado al pelaje de su madre, sintiéndose protegido y a salvo, Connor acarició al lobo y lo despertó, ahora el lobito miraba por primera vez a su padre, no era precisamente un lobo común y corriente pero el recién nacido cachorrito recibió a su padre con una risita muy tierna, la alegría de Connor se hizo muchísimo más notoria al escuchar esto, al punto de que el lobo quería llorar de tanta felicidad que sentía en este momento, Connor le acarició el vientre al cachorrito y este siguió riendo

-John... Bienvenido al mundo, hijo- Dijo el lobo que ahora era padre y era Feliz, en alguna que otra lágrima de alegría también estaba lleno de orgullo y felicidad, el pequeño lobito volvió a hacer sonidos tiernos y Connor siguió con las cosquillas

La cachorra, de pelaje grisáceo pasando a negro justo como su padre, habiendo heredado los ojos de color esmeralda de su madre, también dormía junto a la loba que le dio vida, Clover la miraba y la acariciaba suavemente, llena de felicidad por su familia y también con un poco de cansancio, pasó a acariciar a la loba y está despertó, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y viendo a su madre, que la miraba también a punto de llorar por el orgullo y alegría que esto le provocaba

-Te quiero Claire... Y estoy segura de que los cuatro seremos muy felices- Susurró Clover al darle la bienvenida a su hija, que reaccionaba muy bien al contacto cariñoso de su madre y seguía con su cabeza la pata de su madre para pedir más cariño

Y así, mientras le compartían el cariño a sus hijos recién nacidos, ambos padre y madre de miraron, con una inmensa pasión que señalaba que ambos querían también un rato a solas, Katie se acercó con alegría a los cuatro lobos y los miró, ella también estaba alegre y lloraba un poco por ver a la familia

-Chicos... Necesitaré un momento para revisar que Clover y los cachorros estén bien esté bien y ya podrán ir a casa- Dijo Katie, luego se secó una lágrima y Connor asintió con la cabeza y salió de la sala

Y allí suspiró, quitándose los nervios de encima con sus ojos cerrados y todavía un poco tembloroso, al momento de abrirlos se llevó una sorpresa

Todo el equipo estaba allí, para felicitar a los padres y ver a los cachorros, habían llegado de apuro al escuchar que Clover daría a luz, y allí estaban, viendo al todavía tembloroso Connor que ni si quiera poder saludar por los nervios, los demás se le acercaron y empezaron con el bombardeo de preguntas con respecto a los cachorros y también con las felicitaciones a los lobos padres

-¿Cómo están?¿Dónde están? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cómo se llaman?- Las preguntas llovían y Connor solo las escuchaba, eran muchos nervios y mucha alegría a la vez para este lobo que intentaba responder a todo el mundo

-Están bien, Katie los está revisando y luego podremos ir a casa- Dijo Connor respondiendo una de las tantas preguntas que surgían

-¿Y los nombres? - Preguntó Chase emocionado de forma muy inusual para el pastor alemán

-John y Claire- Dijo Connor respondiendo nervioso a Chase, que lo miró y se emocionó

-¿¡Entonces son dos?!- Preguntó Chase emocionado por el número de la familia de Connor

-Chase, calma, Connor está nervioso, dale tiempo- Pidió Rocky acercándose al pastor alemán

-¿Y Clover? Ella se llevó la peor parte, ¿Recuerdas?- Preguntó Skye todavía enojada con Connor, recordando el coma de Connor y lo que Clover había sufrido al casi haber perdido a su amado

-Ella está muy feliz, y me gustaría que siga así, espero que con eso te baste y no se lo arruines - Dijo Connor intentando contener a Skye y respondiendo de una forma un poco menos agresiva a la Cockapoo

Skye solo se dio media vuelta y se sentó lejos, a ella solo le importaba la seguridad y la felicidad de su amiga, y ella no aprobaba que Connor fuera el padre de los cachorros de Clover, ese era el motivo del enfado de Skye

-Y... ¿Ellos se parecen a la madre o al padre?- Preguntó Marshall con curiosidad por el aspecto de los cachorros, imaginando todas las posibilidades que se le pasaban por la cabeza al mezclar a los dos lobos que eran un tanto distintos en pelo, ojos, entre otras cosas

-En realidad... John se parece a Clover y Claire a mi- Dijo Connor recordando a sus hijos con alegría

-Supongo que estarás muy feliz- Dijo Rocky compartiendo la alegría del lobo en cierto modo, esto significaba alegría para el cuartel y a lo mejor un cambio de aire para todos

-Ni te lo imaginas- Dijo Connor sonriendo de forma tal que parecía otro ser y no precisamente el Connor habitual

-Entonces esos accidentes te hacen feliz- Dijo Zuma, en eso se sintió un silencio que abrumó la sala, todos miraron a Zuma con cierta sorpresa, aunque Connor no estaba sorprendido de que Zuma sea un idiota con él, si la situación fuera otra Zuma ya estaría esposado y en el asiento de atrás de un coche patrulla, pero este era otro de los ataques de envidia y celos por algo que perdió y ya no podía recuperar que a veces le daban al labrador, así que Connor se lo tomó con calma

-Sí, me hacen feliz- Dijo Connor mostrándose perfectamente calmado ante la situación, logrando que Zuma se enfadara un poco y comenzara a perder su intento de parecer calmado cuando en realidad el labrador estaba destrozado por dentro, todos miraban a Zuma por el comentario que también le trajo dudas al resto del equipo

-Zuma... ven, vayamos a tomar aire- Pidió Rocky llevándose con él al labrador a donde no pudiera seguir molestando o lastimando con sus palabras a alguien

Un silencio dominó la sala a causa del comentario de Zuma, todos buscaban una respuesta de parte de Connor, que tampoco sabía cómo responder, lo que dijo Zuma en cierto modo era verdad, pero Connor no iba a dejar que su día se arruinara por culpa del labrador, así que solo respondió de forma sincera para evitar que luego se enfadaran con él

-Bueno... Zuma tenía razón... pero antes de que se asusten o algo... ella y yo somos felices y nos prometimos que les daríamos el cuidado que los cachorros necesiten y que los amaríamos como a nada en este mundo... - Dijo Connor, logrando calmar un poco el ambiente antes de que alguien dijera algo más, pero Chase se acercó a Connor

-¿Un accidente? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Chase un poco confundido

-Es que... no nos cuidamos Chase, y ella se dejó llevar... Chase, fue su primera vez y ella no sabía cómo hacerlo de forma segura- Murmuró Connor, intentando que Chase supiera pero que no se enterara todo el mundo

-¿Pero y tú? No creo que tu no supieras eso- Dijo Chase preocupado

-Yo... también es mi culpa, yo no me puse nada antes de empezar.. ella estaba muy linda y... no me pude controlar... Chase, no te preocupes, sabemos en donde nos metemos- Dijo Connor intentando calmar a Chase

-Connor... Los vas a cuidar, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Chase haciendo una pregunta que lo preocupaba mucho, pensando que Connor seguiría los pasos de su padre

-Los cuidaré más que a mi propia vida- Dijo Connor, prometiendo cuidad a sus hijos cueste lo que le cueste, determinado a darles una vida que en medida de lo posible no fuera desastrosa como de la él

Chase abrazó con cierta fuerza a Connor, sorprendiendo al lobo, y el pastor alemán no parecía soltarlo por nada, como si el abrazo tuviera otro significado que Connor no lograba entender

-Te felicito, hermanito- Dijo Chase, llorando un poco por la alegría que le causaba que Connor fuera padre

Mientras tanto, Clover y Katie charlaban mientras la chica examinaba a los dos pequeños lobos que habían nacido poco antes

-Por ahora todo bien- Dijo Katie mientras examinaba a Claire, que estaba quietecita en donde Katie examinaba a los animales que se le pedían - Pero me llama la atención esto de que ambos hayan nacido con esta marca en el mismo lugar, ¿Tú qué dices?- Preguntó Katie mirando una vez más la marca en el costado de la cabeza de la lobita, que parecía querer dormir de tanto estar parada

Clover, por su parte, se sentía fatal, como si todo esto le hubiera drenado toda fuerza para hablar o apenas abrir los ojos, aparte no se sentía como si estuviera en la cama sino que a ella le parecía estar en plena caída libre, además de eso, ella escuchaba voces que no entendía y tampoco quería escuchar

Aquellas voces parecían decir cosas en otro idioma, algo que Clover poco a poco recordaba, pero que creía haber dejado atrás para bien y para no volverlo a escuchar, pero para su sorpresa logró entender algo que la asustó, habiendo reconocido la voz que tanto mal le había causado y ahora parecía volver para más

 _Hija...¿Recuerdas que todavía te queda una prueba?_


	21. Expuesta

_-Rompiste tu promesa... hijita, que seas una milenaria no significa que puedas romper promesas... debías mantenerte intacta... por eso los matas, ¿Recuerdas? No deben llegar a amarte del todo... o pasa esto, o los sacrificas a ellos... o tú terminarás siendo el sacrificio_ -

-¡Clover! ¡Clover!- Llamó Katie intentando calmar a Clover, que se arqueaba y hablaba cosas raras, sacudiéndose y quitándose a Katie de cerca cuando la chica intentaba ayudarla

-¡REBECA! - Exclamó Katie, que acostumbraba a usar los nombres reales cuando se enojaba, en ese momento Clover abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente a sus alrededores, tomando una bocanada grande de aire y asustada por la posibilidad de que ya no estuviera en el mundo real, pero para su suerte se encontraba en la clínica de Katie

-¡Mis cachorros!- Exclamó la loba corriendo a buscar a sus dos hijitos, con una fuerza y velocidad que sorprendió a Katie, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de dar a luz y no debería tener tal agilidad

-¡Clover calma, están aquí!- Pidió Katie que se estaba asustando por la actitud de Clover, la loba olfateó y encontró a sus cachorros, al hacerlo los abrazó y susurró algo que Katie no entendió, como si hablara otro idioma, la loba intentó cargar con ambos cachorros, pero Katie sabía que Clover debía parar para reposar, antes de salir para volver a su casa

-Clover espera- Pidió Katie, la loba la miró y paró, sabiendo que por más ser místico que fuera, seguía siendo una loba, y había dado a luz hace poco, ella debía reposar, pero para su suerte Connor había escuchado el llamado y entró a ver qué le había pasado a su amada, que parecía cansada y necesitando dormir y descansar un buen tiempo

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Connor preocupado por el llamado de la loba, que cargaba con Claire en su boca y con John al lomo, Clover sonrió cómo pudo y Connor se acercó a agarrar a John para ayudar a Clover, ambos lobos se miraron, notándose muy alegres por su familia, en especial Connor, que estaba muy feliz, como nunca en su vida, al borde del llanto que intentaba contener, Clover lo miró, pero como ella tenía a Claire cargada en su boca la recién nacida loba tiernamente agarró el hocico de su padre, de seguro la lobita no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero su padre ya no aguantó la alegría, con John cargado en su lomo comenzó a llorar, alegría que salía de sus ojos y que casi se contagiaba a Clover, ambos se miraron y sabían que a pesar de la felicidad, esto era una gran responsabilidad, guiarlos por el buen camino y cuidarlos como se debe, además ellos no estaban preparados para ser padres, pero aún así harían lo mejor que pudieran para hacerlos felices y que tuvieran un futuro digno

Y así pasaron unas horas, y así habían vuelto al cuartel, ambos lobos dejaron que sus cachorros se acostaran junto a ellos, y la familia de cuatro lobos durmió junta, todos apretaditos con amor y cariño

O bueno, durmieron un rato, Claire comenzó a llorar por algún motivo y Clover la escuchó, levantándose a buscar a su cachorra que lloraba y no parecía parar

-Claire, shh, estoy aquí… mamá está aquí- Susurró Clover, ella comenzó a mimar a su cachorra y por algún motivo la lobita nacida hace unas horas dejó de llorar, como si solo con la presencia de su madre ella ya supiera que todo estaría bien

Y Clover sintió que su cachorra escapaba de su mimo porque quería alimentarse, y la única manera que conocen los cachorros recién nacidos es con ayuda de su madre, bebiendo de ella, Clover no entendía que quería su hija pero era obvio que buscaba algo en el cuerpo de su madre, como si quisiera encontrar algo demasiado importante perdido entre tanto que buscar, Clover se recostó para facilitar la búsqueda de Claire y la lobita comenzó a tomar de Clover, a la loba grande le dolía, pero lo hacía por su hija, así que debería acostumbrarse, aunque alguien la miraba maravillado, como si esto fuera fuente de orgullo y alegría que nunca había sentido antes

Le estás… dando de comer- Dijo Connor sorprendido por la acción de Clover, la loba se sonrojó al ver que su pareja la observaba alimentar a su hija, y su hija parecía hambrienta, Connor se acercó a Clover, y le dio un beso cortito pero con mucho significado, sabiendo que todavía tenía pendiente su sesión de entrenamiento diaria con Chase, así que sabía que debía despedirse antes de ir a entrenar

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó Clover un poco triste, sabiendo que era una de las responsabilidades de Connor, por más que a ambos les doliera separarse por el trabajo o el deber, el lobo la miró, su "cuerno" se encendió y se puso de color rosa, lo que llamó la atención de Clover

-Eeh, Connor- Dijo Clover mirando en cuerno de Connor

-Se que quieres que me quede… pero no puedo- Dijo Connor triste, en ese momento su cuerno se tornó azul

-¡Connor tu cuerno!- Exclamó Clover preocupada por los cambios del fragmento que se había quedado en Connor desde la explosión en el palacio

Connor se tocó ese fragmento que Clover decía que era un cuerno, estaba caliente, y Connor sintió ese material extraño que estaba a una temperatura alta, lo que causó que tuviera que sacar su pata rápidamente antes de lastimarse, pero en el proceso un quejido de dolor fue lo que evitó que Clover se quedara tranquila, que Claire se asustara y que John despertara y también mirara asustado a su padre

-¡Connor!- Exclamó Clover preocupada mientras se aproximaba a ver la pata de Connor, sin preocuparse de que otra cosa de ella se revelara

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- Dijo Connor tapándose la pata con la cobija para evitar preocupar a su pareja o a sus hijos

-Pero muéstrame- Pidió Clover buscando un botiquín que tenían debajo de la cama

-Estoy bien, en se… ¿Clover que te pasó en el cuello?- Preguntó Connor preocupado por la marca que Clover tenía en el cuello, que parecía reciente

Clover quedó congelada en el momento que Connor le avisó de aquella marca, un miedo que hace siglos que no sentía la había vuelto a invadir, aquella marca, para ella había desaparecido, había saldado sus deudas con su pasado y su familia, y ahora se suponía que podría vivir en paz y conservar aquella "Cualidad" que la hacía distinta de el resto de seres vivientes

-¿Qué… Marca?- Preguntó Clover, todavía sin moverse demasiado, pero su voz había tomado un inusual tono oscuro que preocupó a Connor, incluso logro asustarlo un poco

-En… tu cuello- Dijo Connor preocupado por la marca, que parecía sangrar pero a la vez no lo hacía

Clover comenzó a mover lentamente su pata para ver su marca, con miedo de enterarse de la verdad, si esa marca realmente estaba allí, significaba que ponía en peligro a todos los que compartían algún momento con ella, todos podrían salir lastimados, o incluso peor

Y en efecto, la marca estaba allí, Clover la tocó, sin creerse que estaba pasando, que tendría que exiliarse y desaparecer otra vez, dejarlo todo atrás, por más que doliera, ella sabía que esto pasaría si ella traía a sus cachorros al mundo, pero en la felicidad lo había olvidado, y ahora lo que sucedería sería algo que podría ser el fin de su relación, de su familia o incluso de ella misma si no lograba arreglar todo

-Clover… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Connor preocupado por su pareja, que parecía en un Shock por lo que estaba pasando, Connor se acercó, pero Clover comenzó a decir cosas raras

- ** _Etajéla Ronnoc!_** \- Exclamó Clover, Connor no entendió lo que Clover dijo pero se sintió empujado por la loba, que luego también dirigió a los cachorros lejos de ella, sabiendo que ellos también estaban en peligro

-¿¡Clover que pasa?!- Preguntó Connor viendo a Clover, que emitía un brillo dorado desde sus ojos que asustaba a los cachorros y a Connor, Clover realmente no sabia que hacer, en pocos minutos tendría a un cuartel con varios fiambres a causa de esta marca, que podría controlar a la loba en cualquier momento, y ella sería consciente de cómo mataba a cada uno de los miembros del equipo, a sus cachorros, incluso a Connor, todo ella sola, impulsada por una fuerza maligna que no le permitiría ser feliz

- ** _neib us rop se otse orep… oma et_** \- Lloró la loba, ella sabía que no la entendían, pero camino hacia atrás y saltó por la ventana, cayendo de forma sana y comenzando a correr en dirección al bosque, intentando volver a donde ella nació, para acabar su sufrimiento e incluso su vida si eso hacía falta


	22. Sin terminar de explicar

-¡Clover!- Exclamó Connor asustado al ver como Clover se tiraba por la ventana para intentar huir antes de lastimar a alguien, Connor paró al borde de la ventana y vio como Clover miró por un corto momento el cuartel, con lágrimas en los ojos, volteó y salió corriendo, lastimada por la caída, hacía lo que podía para alejarse

-¿Connor, qué pasó? - Preguntó Ryder acercándose a ver que le había pasado a Clover, preocupado por el ruido de la ventana, pero ella no estaba allí, solo Connor y los confundidos cachorros que no comprendían los nervios en su padre

-Ella... ¡Quédate con ellos! - Exclamó Connor saliendo corriendo a buscar a Clover, dejando a Ryder a cargo de sus cachorros, esperando poder resolver lo que sea que le estuviera pasando a la loba a la que amaba

Connor se acercó un casillero en el que él guardaba sus cosas, no se colocó el uniforme, pero tomó parte de su equipo médico y también su arma, a lo mejor era un mal presentimiento pero aún así tomó la pistola, solo por si acaso y sin ningún tipo de advertencia salió corriendo sin importarle las preguntas de sus compañeros, sabiendo que algo andaba realmente mal, pero sin saber que era exactamente

Por su parte, Clover tenía una de sus patas lastimada y le dolía todo, ella había caído muy mal, pero eso no la iba a detener, tenía que alejarse lo más que pudiera, sabiendo que Connor iría tras ella, e incluso los demás también podrían hacerlo, ella corría como podía, sin preocuparle que las personas la miraran raro, solo tenía que llegar al bosque para acabar con esto de una vez

Pero en el camino, su pata lastimada ya le indicaba que no debía seguir, la sangre, el dolor y otras cosas le impedían moverse mucho, así que tuvo que improvisar algo para esconderse, aunque no le alcanzó la fuerza para moverse a un lugar en el que pueda ocultarse

Pero un lobo viejo la encontró tirada en la acera de la vacía calle, él había estado siguiendo el rastro de sangre que la loba dejaba al caminar, preocupado de como alguien perdía tanta sangre y seguía caminando, sabiendo que había un herido que claramente estaba en un grave peligro

-¿De dónde me suena?- Se preguntó el lobo creyendo reconocer el olor de la sangre, un recuerdo muy vago, pero que no era tan lejano, llegó a confirmar su teoría al ver a una loba blanca demasiado lastimada como para poder caminar, lo que le llamó todavía más la atención fue que esa loba blanca era la pareja de su hijo, y que no estaba sola en aquella entrada a un callejón oscuro

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo un perro de vaya a saber que raza acercándose a Clover de forma un tanto intimidante, claramente no tramaba nada bueno y la loba no podía defenderse de nada en el estado en el que estaba

Clover miraba asustada al can que tenía enfrente, que no parecía tener buenas intenciones y ya estaba demasiado cerca de la loba, que no podía moverse y ya se imaginaba lo que le haría, de la sombra del callejón salieron dos más, lo que provocó que Clover solo mirara aterrada y suplicante por que la dejaran en paz

-¡Déjenla en paz pulgosos!- Exclamó Walker intentando ahuyentar a los perros callejeros que ya estaban pegados a la loba

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Acaso quieres compartirla?- Preguntó el más grande de los tres perros vagabundos, riéndose del viejo pero todavía capaz Walker, que ya estaba por sacar su arma cuando fue interrumpido por varios estruendos que indicaban un fuego automático proveniente de no muy lejos

Aquellos disparos provocaron que Walker tomara cobertura rápidamente y no se moviera de donde estaba. eran demasiados disparos como para que fueran dirigidos hacia él, así que sutilmente movió su cabeza un poco fuera de la cobertura para poder ver que estaba pasando

Connor también había seguido el rastro de sangre de Clover, solo que él sí que lo reconocía y claramente estaba muy preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que había perdido su amada en tan poco tiempo, así que rápidamente la había seguido y al encontrar a los tres extraños, teniendo en cuenta el lugar y el aspecto de los tres perros, no pensó mucho antes de desatar la lluvia de balas sobre aquellos vagabundos, claro, no fue la mejor decisión, pero Connor no pensó bien antes de hacer lo que hizo, y tampoco estaba orgulloso, pero tenía que salvar a su amada antes de que le hicieran algo raro

-¿¡Estás bien?!- Preguntó Connor sacando su botiquín para vendar a su amada, aunque ella tenía otros planes para aquella tarde

-Connor... no- Pidió Clover, muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y queriendo explicarle a Connor que le estaba pasando

Connor la miró asustado, ella había parado de perder sangre y cerró sus ojos lentamente, podría haber sido solo un desmayo pero ella tampoco daba señales de vida, lo que provocó que Connor se asustara aún más

-Clover, Clover despierta ¡Clover!- Exclamó Connor queriendo despertar a Clover, sabiendo que ella realmente corría peligro

-¡Hijo espera!- Exclamó Walker a lo lejos, reconociendo la marca del cuello de la loba, sabiendo ya de que se trataba, preocupado de que eso también le diera rienda suelta a un espíritu malévolo, pero preocupado por otra cosa que podía ser aún peor

Lo que podría ser aún peor era más relacionado con Connor y con Walker, aunque el viejo ya se había curado, Connor no estaba ni enterado de lo que era capaz de hacer si entraba en contacto con situaciones así, el tener a alguien a quien amas en peligro era un disparador de aquella bendición para algunos o maldición para otros

Además, da la casualidad de que si una milenaria y un retornado estaban en el mismo lugar y uno de ellos estaba expuesto, el otro podría también exponerse, lo que sería un serio problema, y que posiblemente solo sería solucionado con la muerte de ambos

Y claramente nadie quería eso, recién habían sido padres, y ninguno de los dos sabría que esto pasaría, y además uno de ellos no tenía ni idea de su condición, así que esto sucedió de forma muy rápida para ambos

-¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó Connor lloroso, molesto, asustado, entre otras emociones que no le permitían pensar de forma clara y correcta

-Hijo, solo permíteme que te explique- Pidió Walker, acercándose a ver si la marca del cuello de la loba era lo que él creía -Connor… ella es una milenaria- Dijo Walker, terminando de comprobar la marca, Connor ahora estaba más confundido, sin entender que quería decirle su padre

-¿Una que?- Preguntó Connor confundido, pero luego se sorprendió al notar que Clover le tomaba de la pata, justo como ella hacía cuando debía decir algo importante o cuando quería demostrarle su amor a Connor de una de las tantas formas que ella tenía

-Connor….- Llamó Clover sin fuerza, apretando cómo podía la pata de Connor, preparándose para contarle algo que podría poner en riesgo su relación -Tu padre… tiene razón… no soy una loba Normal... – Dijo Clover, sin saber cómo explicarle a Connor que pasaba en una situación así

-Yo… he vivido mucho… más de lo que piensas… pero no quise contártelo… para no ponerte en riesgo- Dijo Clover ya afligida por lo que estaba contando

-¿Riesgo? ¿Clover porque no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Connor triste y también compartiendo parte de las lágrimas de su amada

-Porque… debía guardar el secreto… y por una vez me estaba yendo bien… y no quería arruinarlo… - Dijo Clover sintiendo el dolor de cabeza que había sentido cuando habían llegado al cuartel luego del parto, ella intentó resistirse a las influencias del espíritu de su madre, que quería sacar a la verdadera Clover para que pudiera desatar el caos por allá en Bahía Aventura

- _¿Te piensas que él te quiere? Sabes que no vales nada, solo lo estorbas, y para colmo lo olvidaste a embarazarte, ¿Verdad? No te creas que no se porque fingiste tu primera vez, querías darle un motivo para que se quedará junto a ti, le mentiste, y ahora lo obligas a cuidar a tus accidentes-_ Dijo el espíritu, lastimando a Clover, diciendo la verdad acerca de aquella noche en la cueva, Clover solo se largó a llover, las palabras hirientes de la reminiscencia de su madre, Connor solo tenía más y más dudas, y solo podía intentar buscar una salida

Pero al lobo joven también le afectaba esto, algo de su secreto se estaba despertando, provocándole un dolor de cabeza, junto a un intenso sueño que ya casi no le permitía mantenerse en pie, su padre notó uno de los primeros síntomas, y también como la loba se contagiaba de aquello

-¿Connor?- Preguntó Clover sintiéndose igual que Connor, ambos casi caen dormidos, no voluntariamente, pero para su suerte un viejo llevaba dos cosas que debía darle a su hijo antes de marcharse, no eran cosas lindas, ni tampoco debían manejarse a las apresuradas, pero dada las circunstancias la mejor opción era arriesgarse a atrasar los efectos del "Retorno" hasta poder encontrar una solución definitiva a esto

-¡Connor no te duermas!- Pidió Walker sujetando a Connor para evitar que caiga al suelo, sabiendo que si se dormía ahora podría terminar de crear el retorno en si y así ya no tendría cura

Connor miró debilitado a su padre, que le colocaba una pastilla en la boca y le ayudaba a tragar, Connor sintió un cierto alivio a su dolor de cabeza, y además recuperaba la energía, todavía sin entender que le estaba sucediendo

-Hijo, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero confía en mí para que puedas salir de esto- Pidió Walker, Connor solo estaba todavía más confundido, pero sabía que debía aceptar la ayuda

-Mira, ella es una milenaria, no debemos quedarnos quietos, puede matar a mucha gente, pero tiene arreglo- Dijo Walker mostrándole a Connor una foto de una especie de lago dentro de una cueva, Connor no entendió que pasaba, o porque el lago era importante

-¿Qué tiene que ver el lago?- Preguntó Connor confundido

Pero se escucharon sirenas y varios motores, junto a el sonido de un helicóptero que parecían cada vez más cercanos, lo que interrumpía la charla de los lobos y también los preocupaba por la cantidad de explicaciones que los tres deberían dar

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Dale esto, parará el proceso mientras intentamos averiguar dónde está el lago!- Indicó Walker, Connor se acercó a Clover, mirándola a la cara, le puso la pastilla para que ella la olfateara y allí se la dio, ella la tragó y también despertó, inconscientemente besando a su pareja penando que este era otro despertar más

Aunque no lo era, y ambos tendrían que encontrar una manera de solucionar y llevar adelante lo que se les venía encima


	23. Noche complicada

Connor, Clover y Walker estaban el aquella entrada al callejón, los tres lobos intentaban ver que harían con los tres homicidios que Connor acababa de cometer por salvar a su amada, él ahora ya no estaba en la agencia, no podía darse rienda suelta así, si siguiera en aquella fuerza a lo mejor sería menos grave, pero ahora estaba muy complicado, además el resto los estaba buscando, preocupados por lo que había sucedido con la loba, pero si veían los tres cadáveres ya todo sería distinto, por tanto Walker los estaba escondiendo para luego llamar a alguien de la agencia para que los limpiara

-Clover... ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Connor revisando la pata herida de Clover, la cual tenía un arreglo provisorio que Connor aplicó, pero necesitaba ayuda de alguien que pudiera remendar las heridas de Clover del todo

-Mal... déjame ir, corres mucho riesgo conmigo aquí- Pidió Clover en voz baja, sabiendo que si ella quería podría escaparse perfectamente, pero su corazón le impedía hacerlo en ese momento -Solo les traeré problemas, no puedo estar aquí- Dijo Clover, pero Connor no quiso ceder su postura, pero ya estaba intentando encontrar una forma de arreglar esto

-Entonces vamos al lago, te intentamos ayudar con tu cosa y luego nos vamos a vivir muy lejos de aquí, ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Connor, haciendo todo lo que tuviera a su alcance para que Clover se quedara junto a él, ambos querían seguir juntos, pero Clover no podía dejar que la situación se fuera de las manos, y eso estaba a punto de suceder

-¿No lo entiendes? El lago no me ayudará en nada- Dijo Clover, todavía en voz baja, intentando que no se le escapara un dato muy importante que ella no quería que Connor supiera, pero que a su vez era necesario para que el lobo al que ella amaba entendiera que sucedería en el lago -Soy una milenaria, si me llevas allí lo único de milenaria que me va a quedar es el polvo... Connor... tengo 1600 años... - Dijo Clover, sabiendo que sonaba como una estupidez pero que era verdad, Connor había visto y escuchado muchas cosas así en su vida, había hecho el amor con un fantasma, por hacer el bien consiguió una prótesis y un vaya a saber que incrustado en la cabeza pero nunca, nunca había tratado con algo inmortal, conocía los rumores y leyendas, pero que su novia tuviera en realidad 1600 años era algo que lo asustaba en cierto modo, se lo creía, pero no se lo explicaba

-¡Maldita espalda!- Se quejó el lobo viejo, queriendo parar, pero quedaba un cuerpo por ser escondido, así que volvió a la tarea para terminar de una vez

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Connor, Clover solo guardó silencio, sabiendo que ahora solo habían muchas preguntas, en eso Walker terminó de limpiar los cuerpos, pero la pareja ni le prestó atención a lo que dijo el viejo, aunque era claro que se estaba quejando de la edad o algo así

-Escucha... solo déjame ir... no quieres verme cuando termine de consumirme- Dijo Clover llorosa, queriendo que Connor la dejara ir antes de que tuviera que ver la verdadera forma de su amada, el lobo más viejo escuchó eso e inmediatamente llamó a su hijo

-Connor, ven un minuto- Pidió Walker fingiendo necesitar algo, Connor besó a Clover, le digo que ya volvía y se dirigió con su padre, que parecía preocupado

-¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Connor apurado para volver con Clover antes de que ella intentara algo para escapar

-¿A ti que te parece?... Mira, queda menos de una hora para la noche, cuando la luna sale, una milenaria expuesta se transforma en lo que carajo sea, y no debe ser nada lindo- Explicó Walker en voz baja

-¿Quieres que la deje ir? - Preguntó Connor un poco enojado, notando que aunque su padre quería protegerlo, el viejo era el menos indicado para recomendar que se separaran, aunque había un motivo aún mayor por el que esto debía solucionarse antes de la noche porque sino ya sería el festival de las cosas raras o algo así -¿Recuerdas el papel que te di?- Preguntó el lobo viejo, algo andaba mal y Connor lo estaba notando, así que en vez de responder decidió preguntar otra cosa

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Connor, Walker guardó silencio, quería proteger a su hijo, pero no quería mostrarle a Connor de lo que el mismo era capaz, y no quedaba casi tiempo entonces el margen para decidir era poco

-Escucha, se que están pasando muchas cosas, pero si no resolvemos esto ya posiblemente... Connor, tu y yo... o bueno, más que nada tú, tienes la capacidad de convertirte en... eres un retornado, yo lo fui, y no es nada bonito, si te transformas ya no podré hacer nada y... Connor, sé que no soy un ejemplo a seguir, pero hago esto porque necesito que tu vivas bien... tú todavía tienes arreglo, por favor- Pidió Walker, esto solo causabas muchas dudas en Connor, pero notó que su padre estaba confesando cosas, Walker sacó de su abrigo lo que parecía una caja antigua, se la dio a Connor y dijo

-Ella sabrá que hacer- Dijo Walker, notándose triste, el viejo tosió de forma que preocupó a Connor, pero Walker hizo un gesto que provocó que indicaba que estaría bien, Connor lo entendió y se dirigió a Clover, que seguía sin querer moverse, habiendo escuchado lo que ambos lobos hablaban ya sabía que tenía que irse ya

-Clover, ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Connor mostrando la caja antigua que Walker le había dado, Clover miró la caja, reconociendo claramente de que se trataba, podía aportar algo a la situación, pero llevaría tiempo y justo la luna estaba asomándose

-No.. no... ¡NO!- Gritó Clover levantándose mientras se sujetaba la cabeza para intentar luchar con las influencias de la luna que indicaba que el tiempo se acababa para ella, la loba logró ganar un poco de tiempo pero tenía que volver al plan original, iba al bosque y allí tendría que entregar su vida en aquel lago en el que la habían concebido y donde había nacido, todo para que Connor pudiera vivir feliz junto a sus hijos

(Acá dejo una canción que me gustaría que escucharan mientras leen)

watch?v=4J4DIj4FRm

Clover le dio un beso muy fuerte a Connor, fue rápido, pero suficiente para que el mensaje quedara claro, ella lo amaba, y realmente quería seguir junto a él, pero esta era la única salida del problema que ambos tenían, , así que una vez habiendo desorientado a Connor la loba echó a correr, pero Connor se recuperó y fue a intentar hacerla entrar en razón, teniendo una idea de algo que podría funcionar

-¡Clover espera!- Llamó Connor mientras perseguía a la sorprendentemente veloz Clover, que seguía insistente en escapar para no causar más problemas y dejar una vida tranquila para su familia, ella no podía evitar escuchar el llamado, pero de ninguna manera volvería atrás

 ** _You said, oh girl, it's a cold world_**

 ** _(Dijiste, oh chica, es un mundo frío)_**  
 ** _When you keep it all to yourself_**  
 _ **(Cuando te guardas todo a ti misma**_

 _ **I said, you can't hide on the inside, All the pain you've ever felt**_

 _ **(Dije que no puedes esconder dentro de ti todo el dolor que has sentido)**_

-¡Sé lo que sientes! ¡Yo también tuve que huir! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?!- Preguntó Connor mientras seguía persiguiendo al amor de su vida por la Bahía, ella intentó perderse por el mercado

-No puedo... no puedo volver- Pensaba Clover buscando un lugar para confundir su olor o para parecer otra antes de que Connor la hallara en la multitud

-¡Se que recuerdas! ¡Viví esos años en la calle! ¿Sabes de que huía?- Preguntó Connor, habiendo encontrado a Clover en un puesto de fruta, la loba echó a correr otra vez al notar que Connor también estaba sufriendo los efectos de su problema, solo que él no lo notaba

-¡Aléjate! ¡Solo te haré daño! - Lloró Clover, intentando ignorar la voz de su amado para poder huir, ella logró derribar algunos cajones del mercado y Connor los saltó por encima y continuó siguiendo a la loba ahora corrían por la plaza del ayuntamiento, la gente los miraba y no entendían que les sucedía a ambos lobos, aunque Connor no parecía parar ante las advertencias de la loba que se empeñaba en correr de allí

-¡Huía de mi mismo! ¡De todo lo que hice! - Exclamó Connor, él y Clover ya andaban cerca del bosque y esto preocupaba al lobo que tenía que convencer rápido a Clover antes de que fuera tarde -¡Y Por ello te conocí! ¿Recuerdas que no creías nada de lo que me pasaba? ¡Ahora comprendo porque todo eso sucedió!- Dijo Connor, ambos estaban en el bosque y Connor ya notaba cierta quemadura en un costado de su cuerpo, pero eso no lo iba a detener

-No... ¡Connor cometes un error!- Dijo Clover, intentando hacer que Connor volviera por donde vino, sabiendo que el bosque era peligroso para ambos, pero el corazón del lobo no iba a dejar que otro amor se le fuera

-¡No! ¡No es un error! ¡Eres la chica más valiente que conozco! ¡Tú fuiste la que me dio la oportunidad! ¿Lo recuerdas?- Preguntó Connor recordándole a la loba cuando ella había confesado que estaba enamorada del nuevo mecánico del equipo, y gracias a eso ahora eran lo que eran, Clover y Connor zigzagueaban entre los árboles y la nieve que allí había, pero nada parecía parar al corazón del lobo, que necesitaba hallar al combustible que lo propulsaba día a día -¡Y Gracias a eso sigo vivo! ¡Por ti! ¡Eres la que me motiva a seguir y luchar la vida! ¡Porque la vida es una batalla! ¡Y tú también lo sabes!- Dijo Connor, Clover parecía estar aminorando pero todavía corría de tal forma que pudiera perder o agotar a Connor, ahora ella tenía que eludirlo antes de llegar al lago oculto, pero eso no sería tarea sencilla

-¡Puedes seguir perfectamente sin mí! ¡Te mentí!.. ¡No merezco que me ayudes! - Lloró Clover, ella seguía intentando confundir su rastro pero la loba no parecía lograr perder al amor de su vida, que realmente estaba empeñado en convencerla de que volviera a él, que podrían solucionar esto y seguir con sus vidas como lo venían haciendo

-¡Pero lo hiciste para protegerme!- Dijo Connor dándole a su amada otro punto a favor de que la loba podía quedarse -¡Tú eres la dueña de mi corazón!... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Y te necesito! - Exclamó Connor en ese momento una tormenta de nieve se desató y Clover aprovechó con remordimiento la oportunidad para esfumarse de una vez, aprovechando su pelaje blanco para confundirse con la nieve, escondiéndose en ella a pesar del frío, pero Connor con su olfato la ubicó y ella lo notó, lanzándole al lobo una gran y dolorosa bola de nieve, pero no fue suficiente para pararlo

-¡Connor! ¡Es peligroso!- Avisó Clover, notándose afligida por el intento de su amado en convencerla, que parecía estar progresando pero no ser suficiente para solucionar la situación

 _ **Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back**_

 _ **(Redime mi corazón, pero nena no mires atrás)**_

 _ **'Cause we got nobody else**_

 _ **(Porque no tenemos a nadie más)**_

-¡Haré lo que sea por ti! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Así como también lo haré por nuestra familia! ¿Qué piensas que les pasará a nuestros hijos sin su madre?- Preguntó Connor avanzando por la ventisca con dificultad, Clover en ese momento pensó que su familia la necesitaría, pero ella todavía no quería ceder al intento de Connor por convencerla -¡No te castigues así! ¡No mereces que esto te suceda, no dejes que te afecte! ¡Sabes bien que podemos salir de esta! ¡Ambos somos luchadores! ¡Y un luchador no se rinde! ¡Está en nuestra naturaleza! - Exclamó Connor buscando a Clover en la fuerte tormenta, el lobo otras quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo, pero su deseo y su objetivo eran más fuertes que cualquier herida que pudiera sufrir

-¡Connor yo tampoco quiero que esto suceda!- Lloró Clover parándose de espaldas a un borde que daba con el mar, además abajo habían varias rocas puntiagudas, la loba estaba dispuesta a acabar allí, era muy arriesgado que la milenaria que ella llevaba encerrada por siglos saliera de su prisión de forma de loba y volviera a causar problemas -No te muevas.. ni un paso más- Pidió Clover, amenazando con tirarse si Connor seguía acercándose, pero el lobo todavía estaba empeñado en convencer a su amada para que volviera

-¡Clover! ¡Te amo! ¡Y te necesito! ¡Por eso cuando vi a nuestros cachorros tomé una decisión! ¡Tú y yo somos el uno para el otro! ¡Nos complementamos y siempre estamos cuando el otro necesita compañía! ¡Por eso vengo queriendo hacerte una pregunta que quiero que me respondas! ¡Te gustará! ¡Porque conozco al amor de mi vida tanto como ella me conoce a mí!- Exclamó Connor, ambos estaban muy cerca, y si no fuera por el acantilado Connor ya hubiera puesto a Clover a salvo

-¿Que... quieres preguntarme? -Preguntó Clover sintiendo que los efectos del milenio iban disminuyendo, como si de milagro todo se fuera solucionando, Clover recordó que una forma de resolver y apaciguar el milenio era una propuesta de amor verdadero, ella enseguida entendió que quiso decir el lobo al que amaba, y él quería confesar eso para intentar convencer a Clover de que se podía salir adelante antes de sucumbir al dolor y el sufrimiento

 ** _We're running with the shadows of the night_**

 _ **(Corremos con las sombras de la noche)**_  
 ** _So baby take my hand, it'll be all right_**

 ** _(Así que nena, toma mi mano, estaremos bien)_**  
 ** _Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_**

 ** _(Deja en mi todos tus sueños esta noche)_**  
 ** _They'll come true in the end_**

 ** _(Se harán realidad al final)_**

 ** _(Ya pueden quitar la canción)_**

-Clover... te amo... no sabes cuánto lo hago... y sé que tú también lo haces... me enseñaste a volver a empezar, a volver a amar, eres la madre de nuestros hijos y estoy seguro de que ello quieren a su madre tanto como yo... tú... eres una loba maravillosa... y por eso quería pedirte si... merenguito... pasamos por muchas cosas, sufrimos y disfrutamos el camino y... así llegamos hasta aquí... por eso quería pedirte que fueras esa con la que compartiré todo lo que nos queda por vivir... sé que no es el mejor momento pero... Rebeca... quería pedirte que te cases conmigo- Pidió Connor, más quemaduras le invadían el cuerpo, y él sabía que se estaba apurando en pedir esto, el lobo mostró un collar que había logrado conseguir luego de mucho trabajo en secreto mientras Clover estaba todavía con el embarazo, Clover en ese momento se sintió aún peor, Connor le estaba declarando cuanto la amaba incluso con todo en contra y con ella intentando matarse para no ponerlo en peligro, pero allí entendió lo que ella significaba para aquel lobo, Clover se movió a donde estaba Connor, temblando por los nervios de la situación, ya no quedaba casi rastro del milenio que intentaba manifestarse, y ella quiso acercarse a Connor, que parecía herido, como si algo le doliera

-Connor yo... ¡YO TE AMO!- Exclamó Clover llena de amor y emoción que había encontrado en ese momento que ambos sufrían juntos, ella comenzó a caminar hacia Connor, intentando acercarse, el milenio había dejado de exponerse, y aunque todo esto era algo muy extraño, para ella lo que le dijo Connor significaba más que cualquier otra cosa

Pero en ese momento, del borde se desprendió una gran porción del suelo donde la loba estaba caminando, Clover gritó por el susto y acto seguido se encontró cayendo a aquellas piedras que había elegido rechazar por seguir al amor, que de todos modos parecían su destino, ella comenzó a caer, cada segundo se hacía eterno, y Connor lo estaba presenciando, aunque algo dentro del lobo terminó de manifestarse

-¡CLOVEEER! - el grito de Connor se ahogo al sentir una llamarada que salió de el mismo e iba en dirección a la loba que caía directo a las rocas, ella y él no entendían pero aquella llamarada agarró a la loba y la llevó a una porción de tierra estable que había no muy lejos de las rocas, pero allí ella estaba perfectamente segura

Y Connor notó que ahora tampoco estaba en el borde, sino que de la nada estaba en la porción de tierra, junto a su amada que gritaba como si siguiera cayendo, ella comenzó a respirar de forma agitada al notarse a salvo y ver que las rocas estaban a una distancia segura, el lobo por su parte también estaba agitado, pero notó que él y su amada estaban a salvo, aunque un tanto desamparados, pero juntos

Clover empezó a llorar, había hecho que Connor la persiguiera por toda la bahía y el bosque, y casi moría por ello, ella se sentía como una idiota por haber arriesgado todo así, y al haber escuchado la propuesta de matrimonio de su amado, sintió que si ella hubiera terminado en las rocas Connor estaría destrozado por el resto de su vida

-¡LO SIENTO!- Lloró la loba abrazando con una enorme fuerza a su amado, que acompañó el llanto de forma sincera al también haber ocultado esa emoción durante la persecución, además a ambos les hacía bien desahogarse como pareja, la ventisca estaba parando, pero los dos estaban todavía en la porción de tierra

-¡Me diste un susto de muerte!- Exclamó Connor también llorando por lo que casi tuvo que ver, ellos estaban muy abrazados, pero Connor tenía que sacarse esa duda- ¿Quieres... hablar de eso en otro momento?- Preguntó Connor, que sabía que hablar de la propuesta no era adecuado luego de lo que sucedió, pero estaba muy ansioso y nervioso

-¡CLARO QUE ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! - Gritó Clover alegre pero todavía llorando besando, a Connor con una pasión que ambos necesitaban sentir luego de lo sucedido, así, a pesar de todo, y todavía con dudas, Connor sintió una profunda satisfacción y comodidad con la loba a la que amaba a su lado, aunque se había resuelto de forma extraña y su esposa sería una loba de más o menos 1600 años, el amor era más fuerte, incluso con eso, pero ambos tenían que salir de allí

-¿Pero... y lo del milenio? - Preguntó Connor preocupado por el motivo de la loba para huir, ella tampoco estaba segura si se había ido del todo, pero si con el amor verdadero que ambos tenían aquello se había ido, ella haría todo para que siga así, la loba abrazó a su futuro compañero en la aventura de la vida

-Sabes... creo que se fue- Susurró Clover llorando con más calma, luego se abrazó más fuerte a Connor, todavía angustiada por lo sucedido, pero con la esperanza de poder superarlo, Connor, por su parte, también abrazaba a su amada, pero comenzó a llorar otra vez -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Clover acariciando la espalda del lobo que se había puesto a llorar, él todavía tenía la escena grabada en la memoria, pensaba en todas las posibilidades de cómo podría haber terminado, sin ella, Connor tendría que cuidar a sus hijos solo, y el lobo tendría un vacío enorme que ya no se atrevería a llenar, hace unos años había perdido a Helena, y perder a Clover ya sería lo que dejaría el corazón del lobo inhabitable de forma definitiva, por eso y muchas otras cosas, ambos se necesitaban el uno al otro, ella nunca se había sentido tan bien, cuidada, mimada y amada por alguien que al fin era de corazón puro pero tenía un alma dañada que necesitaba de cariño para repararse, y ella estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para remendar aquellas heridas que todavía estaban allí

Pero ambos tenían que salir de allí, el suelo de aquella porción de tierra estaba frío, y tenían muchas cosas que hacer y preguntas que responder, así que era mejor moverse rápido por más que ambos quisieran quedarse a pasar la noche en la nieve

-¿Connor.. como salimos ahora?- Preguntó Clover un tanto preocupada por estar allí donde estaban, Connor tomó su pistola de gancho y la apuntó a una zona que era bastante rígida y dura como para que el gancho se acoplara bien

-¡Sujétate!- Indicó Connor mientras ambos tomaban impulso hacia una parte segura del borde, y al llegar, se alejaron rápidamente de allí para evitar otro de esos episodios con piedras afiladas y en punta hacia arriba

Pero en otras noticias un poco más tristes, Walker había recibido hace unos días la noticia de que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, pero todavía no había encontrado el momento de contarle a su hijo que lo abandonaría una vez más, pero esa vez sería la definitiva, Walker estaba un tanto mareado, se tambaleaba mientras se acercaba a lo que parecía una clínica veterinaria, el lobo viejo reconoció varios vehículos que pertenecían al equipo de rescate local y que estaban aparcados allí

-¿Hola se le ofrece...- Katie miró sorprendida al lobo que ella había atendido hace un rato, esta vez Walker estaba muy mal, y se notaba por la mirada agotada y la respiración agitada, Katie lo llevó por el procedimiento habitual, y notó que la enfermedad que podría llegar a matarlo en cuestión de semanas estaba actuando unas horas luego de ser descubierta

En eso, se escuchó la puerta de la veterinaria abrirse y unos pasos apurados entrar, el chico que lideraba al equipo de rescate traía a los cachorros de lobo que estaba cuidando desde que Connor había partido, un tanto asustado de que estos llevaran horas durmiendo y no despertaran de ninguna manera, Claire y John no querían o no podían despertar, y Ryder había llevado a los cachorros pensando que la chica veterinaria sabría qué sucedía

-Ryder- Dijo Katie acercándose a ver qué pasó con los cachorros de Clover y porque los traían tan pronto

-No despiertan, llevan horas así- Dijo Ryder preocupado, Katie usó su estetoscopio y no notó nada extraño, entonces los tomó del cuidado de chico y los dejó junto a Walker en la misma máquina de rayos equis mientras analizaba en busca de cosas inusuales

-Qué curioso- Dijo Walker mirando a los cachorros que eran sus nietos, aquellos lobitos pequeños eran muy bellos cuando dormían, pero Walker tenía una teoría de porque no despertaban, en si aquella teoría era un poco boba, pero como venía la mano este viejo no se sorprendería si fuera acertada -Mis nietos... JaJa, nunca... creí que vería esto- Dijo Walker con cierto orgullos, orgulloso de su hijo y de lo que había logrado sin ayuda de aquel viejo que estaba en las últimas, recordando que haber dejado a Connor, le gustara o no, fue lo que condicionó la vida del lobo que ahora era un padre de familia, Walker, de todas maneras estaba preocupado porque su hijo había ido tras aquella loba que Walker todavía no aprobaba, pero ya había arruinado las primeras fases de la vida de su hijo y arruinarle esto también no estaba en la ''Lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir'' del viejo

-Así que... no se quieren despertar...ustedes dos son unos cachorros muy pillos... me recuerdan a lo poco que vi a su padre... sé que me escuchan.. así que si me entienden... sean ustedes mismos, ustedes dos no son cachorros como el resto, y no se merecen arruinar sus vidas rescatando desconocidos... ustedes se merecen más... - Dijo el viejo, Ryder lo miró un tanto molesto, por lo que dijo el lobo viejo acerca de su trabajo, Walker le sonrió de forma un poco burlona al chico -pronto despertarán, créeme sé más de estas cosas que tu, camarada- Dijo Walker, volviendo a reposar como Katie lo había ordenado, Ryder miró al lobo viejo, reconociendo de quién se trataba el chico se preocupó de que Connor no se tomaría muy bien la noticia

Hablando de tal, la pareja de lobos caminaba felizmente pero un poco apurada y con secuelas de este día que casi terminaba en tragedia, tenían que comprobar que sus hijos estaban bien, así que no perdieron mucho tiempo antes de contactar con Ryder

-Ryder.. ¿Cómo están?- Preguntó Connor notándose apurado pero contento por lo sucedido en el bosque, Ryder escuchó la voz del lobo al que buscaron por horas y sintió un alivio enorme, pero también quería saber porque esto estaba pasando

-¡Connor!- Exclamó Ryder aliviado de que Connor había comunicado con el chico -¿Donde se habían metido? ¡Los llevamos buscando por horas?- Preguntó Ryder, con un poco de preocupación y enfado mezclados por la actitud de Connor y Clover, que no estaba del todo explicada

-Eh... solo fue un pequeño problemita, pero estamos volviendo allá- Dijo Connor, intentando cuidar el secreto de la loba, para evitar que todo esto volviera a suceder, esta vez se había solucionado de una forma que ninguno comprendía y si volvía a suceder sería posiblemente una tragedia que ambos querían evitar

-¿Problemita? Todos los están buscando por todas partes- Dijo Ryder todavía molesto, Connor no iba a explicar que sucedía, no podía hacerlo, aunque Ryder estaba en su derecho de molestarse, Connor no iba a ceder la información

-Entonces diles que estamos bien y ya, no es tan complicado- Dijo Connor empezando a enfadarse él también con el chico

-Está bien... pero vengan a la clínica- Dijo Ryder, en eso llamó al resto para que se dirigieran a la clínica de Katie también, dando por finalizada la búsqueda

Al llegar, ambos lobos se encontraron con todo el equipo preocupado, algunos enfadados, otros aliviados, pero en general toda la situación estaba muy complicada, los lobos tenían que contar su decisión ante ellos, pero tenían que ver como lo hacían

-¿Les contamos?- Preguntó Clover nerviosa, Connor la miró con una sonrisa, tomándola de la pata y preguntando

-Clover... ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que nos podíamos mudar?- Preguntó Connor, Clover recordó ese intento de solucionar las cosas de su pareja, que ahora recobraba importancia, sabiendo que si ambos compartirían una vida juntos, era mejor dejar estos riesgos atrás, por más que doliera separarse

-Sí pero... ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Clover, a ella le gustaba la idea pero se estaban apurando en decidir el rumbo que tomarían en la vida -¿De qué nos mantendremos? ¿ A dónde iremos?- Preguntó la loba intentando buscar una forma de que ese plan fuera viable

-Tienes razón... mejor esperamos- Dijo Connor, ambos se dieron un beso un tanto corto pero que ayudaba a llevar la situación que vivían, luego se acercaron a la clínica de Katie

Todos miraron a los dos lobos que entraron allí, ambos estaban incómodos con tantas miradas sobre ellos, pero lo peor había pasado y ahora solo quedaba explicar

En eso los dos cachorros se acercaron a sus padres, con un poco de torpeza por recién estar aprendiendo a moverse, pero aquellos dos pequeñines notaron que sus padres estaban de vuelta y fueron a recibirlos

-Me alegro que estén bien- Dijo Clover abrazando a sus hijos con fuerza, habiendo recordado que ellos también podrían haber sido afectados si Clover hubiera caído a las rocas, ella ahora mimaba a sus cachorros y casi se pone a llorar de vuelta,

-¿¡Donde estaban?!- Exclamaron todos a la vez, Connor y Clover se miraron, no podían contestar lo que era una pregunta no tan complicada, pero podían pedir disculpas

-Escuchen, se que estaban preocupados por nosotros, pero estamos bien, y lo sentimos por haberlos asustado así- Dijo Connor disculpándose por lo que había sucedido, Clover seguía con los cachorros, sin querer decir nada, solo centrarse en esos pequeños a los que tanto amaría

-Los buscamos por todos lados, bloqueaste tu comunicador, actuaste con imprudencia y rompiste una ventana del cuartel, ¿Te parece que no me voy a preocupar?- Preguntó Ryder, Connor solo bajó la cabeza, pero Clover no toleraría que le hablaran así al lobo que mas amaba

-¿Y que si queríamos vivir nuestra vida?- Preguntó Clover un tanto enfadada por lo que dijo Ryder -¡Connor salió tras de mí con ''Imprudencia'' porque si esperábamos a que tú hicieras tu estúpido protocolo de rescate yo ya no estaría aquí! ¿¡Porque no te metes en la cabeza que no todos somos como tú?! - Exclamó la loba, levantando el tono de voz por el enojo, a Ryder no le agradó lo que Clover estaba diciendo

-¿Y que si les hubiera pasado algo? - Preguntó Ryder intentando calmar a Clover, pero la loba no quería tragarse el cuento de que querían ayudar

-¡Casi me violan otra vez y caí por un acantilado! ¡Si no fuera por Connor yo no estaría aquí! - Dijo la enojada Clover reconociendo que su pareja le había salvado la vida, los demás ahora sí que estaban preocupados, eso de la violación y el ''Otra vez'' provocaron que los que no sabían de lo que hizo Zuma se preocuparan

-Clover, baja la voz- Pidió Ryder notando que la loba estaba muy enojada, el chico no quería que lo de Zuma se supiera, pero ella no iba a ceder como si no estuviera pasando nada

Clover si que estaba molesta, y no iba a dejar que el chico siguiera intentando controlarle la vida, no era justo, además ella ahora sí que quería mudarse, para dejar a estos tarados que tenía como compañeros de lado y comenzar su nueva vida

-No... no te haré caso- Dijo Clover, más calmada en su voz pero tomando una decisión muy importante que le daría rumbo a su vida, ella sabía que no tenía que decirlo ya, pero si las cosas iban a seguir así era mejor decir adiós -Yo... renuncio- Dijo Clover arrancándose el collar de Paw Patrol y tirándolo al suelo, los demás vieron aquello, nadie quería que ella se fuera, y menos de esta manera, pero la loba ya no tenía ningún interés en la patrulla

-Clover... no te vayas- Pidió Skye notando que la loba estaba pasando mal al tomar esa decisión, pero ella no se iba a quedar allí cuando ahora también querían controlar todo lo que hacía

-Clover, ¿Estás segura? -Preguntó Ryder, la loba no sería muy complicada de reemplazar, el problema era que si Clover presentaba cargos contra Zuma ahí si se complicarían muchas cosas

Clover le lanzó por el suelo el collar a Ryder, el chico lo agarró y ya con eso se podía decir que la loba ya no era parte del equipo, lo que era una sorpresa para todos, incluso para Connor, que no esperaba que Clover tomara una decisión así de importante en cuestión de un corto rato, Clover le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Connor, y el lobo acompañó con sus cachorros a la loba hacia afuera

Pero antes de que salieran, un labrador que no se había tomado muy bien la noticia de la loba, corrió con un cuchillo en su posesión hacia la desprevenida pareja y se le tiró encima a Clover, para Zuma, si ella no era de él, no sería de nadie, el labrador en aquel momento de tensión repentina logró hacer un corte cerca del cuello de la loba, que sintió aquello y le dolía mucho, Chase ya se dirigía allí tanto como Katie y Ryder, pero Connor en ese momento se quedó quieto, no por miedo, sino que algo que Walker logró identificar a lo lejos, el lobo tomó el arma automática que llevaba con él, y con esa ira característica de un retornado se acercó al asustado Zuma, Katie ya estaba allí atendiendo a Clover y Ryder y Chase intentaron parar a Connor, pero el lobo ya se cansó del labrador y la falta de justicia frente a la situación de Clover y Zuma, y si el labrador quería sus problema Connor no tenía ningún inconveniente en dárselos

El lobo se abalanzó sobre Zuma, quitándole el cuchillo y lanzándolo lejos, Connor no iba a matar al labrador pero sí que le iba a dejar una marca y un recordatorio de no volver a acercarse a su familia, aunque todos estaban mirando, la moderación y Connor no eran algo muy compatible, que digamos, además la situación no era algo que Connor fuera a tolerar, así que rápidamente comenzó a golpear el rostro de Zuma, rompiéndole el hocico al labrador y continuando con los golpes mientras ya se le ocurría como dejar ese recuerdo y mensajito

-¡¿TE GUSTA QUE TE GOLPEEN?! - Gritó Connor estrellando la cabeza del labrador contra el suelo y comenzando a estrangularlo, Zuma intentaba zafarse, pero Connor era mucho más fuerte y experimentado en el combate mano a mano o pata a pata, y el ''Cachorro fu'' era una estupidez a comparación con un lobo impulsado por venganza y muchísima rabia comprimida de hace años, Connor paró de estrangular a Zuma y lo tomó de una pata, para luego quebrársela y asegurarse de que el labrador no volviera a caminar, Zuma gritaba por el dolor, pero viviría, aunque inválido por el resto de sus días -¡Y NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A MI FAMILIA! ¡¿ME OISTE, DESGRACIADO?!- Gritó Connor mientras Zuma sangraba por el hocico y tenía una de las patas delanteras inutilizable, Connor lo miró y en ese instante recordó que Clover estaba herida, y dejó al labrador allí para ver que la loba a la que amaba estaba siendo atendida por Katie y Marshall, el resto miraba a Connor, algunos, Como Rocky y Rubble, estaban asustados, Skye solo miró a un costado, ella no quería que pasara eso pero a la vez el labrador recibió un castigo, Chase y Ryder por ley tenían que detener a Connor, pero antes de que Ryder diera la orden, Walker apareció para recordar cierta ventaja de ser un agente de aquello que Connor dejó atrás

-Ni se te ocurra chico- Dijo Walker sacando un par de esposas de su abrigo, Ryder miró, el lobo viejo había aprovechado lo que sucedió para hacer una llamada y asegurar que su hijo, a pesar de lo que los demás vieron, había actuado bajo procedimiento y ya de pasó le contó a algún que otro medio local que Zuma era un violador y que en ese momento le habían dejado inválido en la clínica de Katie, por lo que pronto los medios estarían allí para cubrir la noticia

-Chase, no me digas que tu también- Dijo Ryder, notando que Chase hacía oídos sordos frente a la situación, el pastor alemán no iba a restar a su hermano de otra madre cuando a pesar de no haber sido de la manera correcta, el lobo le había dado su merecido a Zuma y se había asegurado de que el labrador no volvería a hacer cosas así

-Ryder, a veces eres un idiota- Dijo Chase confesando algo que quería decirle a su líder hace tiempo, con remordimiento el pastor solo se alejó del chico y Walker procedió a lo que tenía que hacer

-No sé si lo sabías, pero esconder crímenes como el de tu querido labrador es suficiente motivo para que te pudras en un agujero- Dijo Walker preparando las esposas para al menos arrestar a Ryder y dejarle el juicio a quién deba llevarlo a cabo, los demás miraron con miedo lo que pasaba, pero los que sabían del asunto no estaban tan sorprendidos, Ryder ocultó un crimen muy grave y ahora pagaba las consecuencias, mientras que todo se caía a pedazos de forma inesperada y rápida para todos

Clover ya estaba fuera de riesgo, para la suerte de los lobos, y con eso ella notó que hacía lo correcto al abandonar ese equipo que parecía estar destinado a caerse a pedazos, era preferible no ser parte del caos en que estarían por un buen tiempo, Connor se acercó y vio que la loba estaba bien, el corte no fue casi nada, pero Katie terminó con Clover y vio como había quedado Zuma, y corrió a socorrer al labrador

-Connor... creo que el idiota ese no molestará a más nadie, ¿No?- Preguntó la loba bromeando con la situación, Connor y ella se besaron, y abrazaron, los demás los miraron, algunos asustados, esperando explicaciones de lo sucedido o pensando en que algo andaba muy mal

-Connor... no pensé que lo dejarías inválido- Dijo Chase un poco asustado acercándose a Connor, el lobo comprobaba que su amada estuviera bien mientras que el pastor alemán con un poco de pena quería saber a dónde iría Clover ya que al abandonar el equipo ella perdió el acceso al cuartel

-No lo iba a matar- Dijo Connor, ayudando a Clover a levantarse, a ella le dolió un poco y pero logró mantenerse en pie -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Connor, Clover asintió pero se apoyó en Connor, los cachorritos miraban a sus papás confundidos, pero de todas formas se quedaron allí junto a aquellos que les dieron vida

-Pero creo que te pasaste- Dijo Chase, viendo como el resto estaba alrededor del herido labrador, Connor reconoció que efectivamente no debió haber hecho eso, y Walker se acercó con una carpeta a su hijo, preparado para desaparecer una vez más, estas vez de forma definitiva

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Connor, Walker se notaba triste, pero no quedaba de otra si quería dejarle un hogar a su hijo

-Los testamentos de tu parte de lo que te pude dejar cómo herencia- Dijo Walker, Connor miró un poco asustado a su padre, con lo que escuchó y leyó, había mucho dinero, un vehículo y una casa a nombre de Connor, otra parte se la quedaba el estado y la última porción era también algo de dinero, pero lo curioso es que iba a un tal ''Miller Winters'' que ya se había llevado aquello el mismo día que Connor había vuelto a ver a su padre, el lobo no recordaba con exactitud quién era aquél pero no le importó en el momento -Sé lo que piensas, pero voy desaparecer justo como tú lo hiciste... quiero que mañana vayas a esa oficina que marca allí y hables con Miller, él trabaja allí y... sé que ustedes tiene mucho de qué hablar- Dijo Walker abrazando a su hijo antes de que él dijera algo, aquel abrazo significó mucho más que cualquier despedida, era también una disculpa y una señal de que a pesar de todo ambos ya estaban a mano y en paz entre ellos

-Papá... ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Connor, el viejo suspiró y se separó del abrazo, no quería decirle a Connor que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, simplemente no tenía las agallas para contarle a su hijo aquello, pero igual él ya se imaginaba algo, así que el viejo ya no tenía mucho que decir o hacer

-Connor, sé que no merezco que me digas así... pero me haces sentirme orgulloso cada vez que veo que tienes una familia y que la cuidas y defiendes como yo no pude hacer... recuerda que ellos serán quienes más se mantendrán a tu lado... y por lo que más quieras, no cometas mi mismo error- Dijo Walker, el lobo viejo solo se dio media vuelta, Connor quería ir tras él, pero a su vez sabía que era el último deseo de aquella lejana figura de padre que intentaba arreglar los errores que pudiera antes de que la vejez le dijera lo contrario

-Nunca me lo imaginé así- Dijo Chase viendo como el viejo se había marchado en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Connor estaba llorando levemente, otra vez perdía a su padre, y otra vez ese lobo le daba un camino a la vida de su hijo, pero era por el bien de Connor y su familia, Clover abrazó a Connor y el solo recostó su cabeza en la loba, Chase no se incomodó por la situación pero un grito le dio a los tres un susto tremendo

-¿¡ZUMA VIOLÓ A CLOVER?!- Exclamó Katie, asustada y soltando de repente al labrador que había terminado de ayudar, Skye aprovechó que Connor y Clover estaban en otra cosa para explicarle al resto el actuar de Connor, lo que inmediatamente volvió a dejar confundidos a los paw patrol, la mayoría no estaban enterados y escuchar que uno de ellos hizo eso y Ryder lo había ocultado solo separaba aún más al equipo, si su líder también ocultaba cosas, quien podría saber que más se estaban pasando por alto

-¿¡Porque nos lo escondiste Ryder?!- Preguntó Rocky mirando al esposado chico, que estaba cabizbajo y no quería responder a las preguntas, era claro que ya nadie confiaría en él, y que muchos problemas se les venían encima a todos

-Creo que es buen momento para que se vayan- Dijo Chase, pensando que aprovechar esto era la mejor manera de que la familia de lobos pudiera sacar sus cosas del cuartel y marcharse del lugar

-¿El cuartel está abierto?- Preguntó Connor

-Toma, son las llaves, ¡Ve!- Dijo Chase en voz baja, Connor asintió, muy agradecido con el gesto de Chase al prestar las llaves para que los lobos no tuvieran que ser parte de lo que pasaría a continuación en el equipo


	24. Cayendo a pedazos

La familia de lobos había llegado al cuartel, apurados por sacar sus cosas del lugar y largarse lo antes que pudieran, la noche todavía era joven y había que aprovechar el tiempo

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó Connor, notando la tristeza y preocupación de Clover mientras los cuatro caminaban por el lugar

-Si... quiero salir de aquí - Dijo Clover caminando con ayuda de Connor por una puñalada que ella había recibido hace un rato de parte de Zuma -Creo que todo se empezará a ir al diablo muy pronto- Dijo la loba aferrándose con fuerza a Connor mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de ambos

-¿Porque lo dices?- Preguntó Connor, aún creyendo saber la respuesta él quería saber qué opinaba la loba acerca de la situación que vivirían el resto de sus compañeros

-Digamos que si le das una paliza a alguien importante y luego otra cuenta que hizo ese alguien cuando se supone que era un secreto, nadie se lo va a tomar a la ligera... Connor ... salgamos de aquí... - Pidió Clover, Connor la besó y así se mantuvieron por un rato, diciéndose que todo estaría bien con cariño en ese gesto de amor

Y luego se escucharon unos ladridos agudos y ambos lobos vieron a sus cachorros mostrar mucho interés en una caja que ambos lobos adultos jurarían no haber visto antes en el lugar

-¿Eso de donde salió?- Preguntó Connor acercándose a ver que era la caja de cartón que estaba abierta en su habitación, procurando acercarse con cuidado para inspeccionar la caja

Y en ese momento Claire se metió por accidente y un sonido de juguete se escuchó dentro de la caja, Connor se acercó rápidamente a sacar a la pequeña loba de ahí y vio una zanahoria de juguete que parecía ya usada y mordisqueada muchas veces, y en eso el lobo adulto la sacó de la caja y algunos recuerdos le vinieron desde una parte de su memoria que él creía haber perdido

-Es... pensé que lo había perdido- Dijo Connor sorprendido por la zanahoria, Clover no entendía porque Connor casi comenzaba a llorar por una zanahoria de juguete, mientras que los cachorros querían que su padre soltara el viejo pero llamativo vegetal que ellos habían visto en la caja para darle el uso indicado, que era morderlo y sacudirlo

-¿Connor qué es eso?- Preguntó Clover con curiosidad por el juguete que Connor tenía

-Yo jugaba con esta misma zanahoria cuando era... pequeño- Dijo Connor, mientras más recuerdos le invadían la cabeza, pero eso también podría provocarle otra migraña por recordar tanto -Espera... estoy recordando algo... Mi padre había dejado esto y... ¿Luego se fue?- Preguntó Connor, intentando interpretar la memoria que estaba teniendo

-Connor te va a dar otra migraña- Dijo Clover intentando que Connor parara antes de que le volviera a dar otra de sus reacciones al recordar

-No... dame un rato más... ''Él es tu amigo, el señor zanahoria te acompañará y cuidará cuando papá no esté, ¿Si?... Hijo... sé fuerte, me encantaría ayudarte a crecer pero vienen por mí... me tengo que ir... te esperan muchas cosas, pero por favor no te rindas... Eres un Winters... sé que no me decepcionarás''- Connor seguía recordando, pero ya era evidente que le dolía mucho, por lo que Clover buscó cómo distraerlo para evitar que él se hiciera más daño

Besándolo, le quitó la zanahoria y con sus patas logró que el lobo solo se centrara en ella y el contacto de sus bocas, y parecía estar funcionando, Connor ya se notaba un poco menos adolorido, pero al final no fue suficiente, Connor avistó una figura que le era muy familiar justo junto a ellos

-¡¿Helena?!- Se preguntó Connor, viendo una expresión de alegría y orgullo en la Collie, que se dio media vuelta, le sonrió a Connor y desapareció, logrando que Connor se separara bruscamente del beso

-Connor... ¿Pasó algo?- Preguntó Clover viendo que Connor miraba la pared y buscaba algo que explicara lo que acababa de ver

-La vi... ¡Te juro que la vi!- Exclamó Connor, que había parado de buscar pero seguía algo confundido y sorprendido por lo real que se vio la Collie

-¿A quién?- Preguntó Clover mirando también la pared, sin entender que le había pasado a Connor

-A Helena... te juro que la vi- Dijo Connor todavía buscando una explicación a lo que había sucedido, a tal punto que empezó a buscar algún botón o decoración que fuera una puerta secreta o algo

-Connor... tú mismo esparciste sus cenizas... no hay manera de que ella esté aquí- Dijo Clover intentando que Connor no siguiera persiguiendo al fantasma o lo que sea que hubiera visto, él paró de toca un momento, él estaba seguro de que habían enterrado a Helena en Chicago cuando la Collie había muerto

-Pero... yo la enterré- Dijo Connor, confundiendo a Clover, que estaba segura de que su pareja le había contado que él había esparcido las cenizas de la Collie en un lugar muy especial para ella

-A lo mejor hiciste ambas... Connor... solo déjalo, estás cansado- Pidió Clover sentando a Connor para intentar calmarlo y permitirle pensar claro

-Pero.. se veía tan real- Dijo Connor, Clover volvió a besarlo, intentando distraerlo para que él no siguiera con aquello, ambos tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes y estos contratiempos solo empeoraba las cosas

-Connor... debes estar muy cansado, a veces la carga psicológica y el agotamiento juntos provocan que pensemos cosas extrañas o incluso alucinemos... agarremos nuestras cosas... y luego vayámonos de aquí - Pidió Clover luego de que ambos se besaran, Connor bajó la mirada, pensando que Clover tenía razón y que mejor se apuraran antes de que los demás volvieran

-Supongo... supongo que tienes razón- Dijo Connor, en eso ambos empezaron a buscar cosas que pudieran llevarse a su nuevo hogar

Y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, ya tenían casi todo armado, y el auto de Connor estaba con espacio todavía pero no sentían la necesidad de llevar nada más, en la habitación de Clover quedaban solo las estanterías vacías, las paredes pintadas y decoradas por la loba y ya, nada más

-Connor... ¿Dices que ya está?- Preguntó Clover mientras ambos miraban el auto cargado con sus pocas cosas que aún así era todo lo que pudieron sacar de la habitación

-Si... ¿Quieres dejar una carta o algo?- Preguntó Connor, pensando que irse así cómo así no era correcto, pero la loba respondió con la cabeza, y aunque eso no le sacaba la sensación a Connor, él entendió y la familia subió al auto

Mientras tanto, los paw patrol seguían discutiendo lo que pasó, nadie se ponía de acuerdo y se gritaban e incluso insultaban mientras intentaban ver qué hacer con la situación

-¡Todo esto no hubiera pasado si Connor no hubiera aparecido a joderlo todo!- Exclamó Marshall, enfadado por la firme posición de Chase en defender lo que hizo el lobo

-¡En primer lugar si Zuma no hubiera abusado de Clover el muy idiota todavía caminaría!- Exclamó Rocky defendiendo también a Connor

-¡¿Pero qué haremos sin Ryder?!- Preguntó Rubble un tanto asustado por que su dueño se mantenía callado, ya todos sabían que el chico no lideraría el equipo, pero nadie quería tomar el puesto o pensar alternativas

-¡Lo que haremos será buscar ayuda del ayuntamiento!- Exclamó Marshall, pensando que eso sería lo mejor para el grupo

Pero mientras todo se iba abajo, un pastor alemán no aceptaba que esto se había acabado, no había forma de que se recuperaran de algo así, no cuando ya era evidente que las distintas opiniones serían algo destructivo para el grupo y que pronto se tendrían que decir adiós, pero a él esa imagen lo aterraba, otra vez había creído que tenía un hogar, como pensó eso en sus épocas de agente, pero ahora estaba equivocado, otra vez perdía lo que le daba un significado a su vida, los recates y el sentimiento de ayudar a los demás eran casi que su motivación de vida completa, y ahora lo estaba perdiendo, tal y cómo perdió su brigada en la agencia hace mucho, con una discusión entre miembros de un equipo que una vez fue muy unido, pero ahora se caía a pedazos

Y en eso, Chase dejó de distinguir lo que los demás hablaban, sentía que sus oídos solo pitaban, nublando cada vez más el juicio y la voluntad del pastor alemán, nadie se percató del repentino sufrimiento de Chase, y la viciada discusión continúo incluso cuándo él dio la media vuelta, y caminó unos metros lejos, ahora sintiendo un alivio en sus oídos, pero todavía escuchando a lo lejos que los demás se gritaban

Chase caminó mirando al suelo, no notó a nadie siguiéndolo, y ya lejos del lugar se arrancó los indicadores del rango de su uniforme, con un feroz mordisco que llegó a dañarle un poco lo que estaba debajo de la zona que sufrió la rotura del uniforme, pero un poco de sangre no lo iba a detener, acto seguido, se colocó una de sus patas delanteras en el collar, y lo arrancó fuertemente, con la intención de tirarlo al suelo y dejarlo allí

Pero al ver su placa lejos de sus cuello, paró y notó que aquél collar lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo, Chase le pasó la pata delicadamente al aparato, como si de una caricia se tratara, y un sin fin de recuerdos bonitos e incluso divertidos lo invadió por un momento, pero en vez de darle una razón para quedarse, fueron lo que provocó que en su misma pata la placa comenzara a resquebrajarse y romperse por la fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo, nunca había pensado que algo así pasaría, pero bueno, la vida puede ser una zorra de giros inesperados o la cosa más tiesa y aburrida que se pueda conocer

Y ahora lo sabía, el collar se había roto en sus manos, y la fragmentada mezcla de plástico y otros materiales le había producido algunos cortes, pero no importaba, no como las heridas emocionales, el pastor ya no era él, el equipo era casi todo lo que le importaba hasta ese momento, y ver que todo se iba al diablo en tan poco tiempo era lo m{as devastador que había sentido en mucho tiempo

Y no era la despedida de un compañero caído, o la sensación de no ser útil para la labor

Esta noche marcaba la muerte de un estilo de vida, o de gran parte de un alma que no podía imaginar otra forma de ser

Era el adiós de un dividido Chase, que con una mochila cargada de recuerdos y una mirada que gritaba ''Basta'' pero imploraba un ''Vuelve'', dejaba de ser él, para que la presión no lo termine llevando a convertirse en aquél que había prometido dejar atrás


	25. Huidas y visitas

-Nunca pensé que se le pudiera poner un coso para mirar las estrellas a un auto de estos- Dijo Clover mientras ella y su familia miraban el cielo estrellado desde el auto de Connor, se habían ido del cuartel Paw Patrol al abandonar el equipo para evitar todos los problemas que se les venían encima, pero ahora dependían de que el hermano de Connor les ayudara con el papeleo de la casa

-Nunca pensé que me pararía a mirar las estrellas- Dijo Connor, que nunca se había tomado un tiempo para admirar el cielo nocturno, él estaba aprovechando la tranquilidad de la noche para pensar todo lo que pasó desde que entró al equipo y cómo estaba resultando

-Nunca pensé que miraría las estrellas en el auto del trabajo con mi marido y mi familia- Dijo Clover sonriendo mientras miraba a su familia, imaginándose todas las aventuras que vivirían juntos

Los dos cachorros dormían en el espacio que había entre sus padres, no parecían ni enterados de todo lo que había pasado, o de lo que su padre había hecho con Zuma, o que ahora estaban durmiendo en un auto por no tener un hogar, solo con la seguridad que sus padres les brindaban les bastaba

-Todavía no nos casamos- Dijo Connor notando que Clover le había dicho marido cuando todavía ni siquiera planeaban que harían con la boda -Pero tenme paciencia... tenemos que solucionar esto- Pidió mientras le tomaba la pata a su pareja, ella lo apretó con un poquito de fuerza y sonrió, mirando con optimismo la situación

-Ya verás que todo sale bien... además no creo que tu hermano te vaya a decir que no, ¿Sabes?... tengo la sensación de que él se alegrará de verte- Dijo Clover sonriéndole con optimismo al lobo que nunca había visto tal sonrisa en su pareja

-Miller siempre fue muy sobre protector... creo- Dijo Connor intentando recordar a su hermano, casi no tenía recuerdos del lobo, ni la cara, o el pelaje, pero si una vaga noción de cómo era la voz de aquel hermano que hacía tiempo que no veía

-Entonces supongo que te dará un sermón.. pero si no lo recuerdas intenta no juzgarlo... Sabes... todo esto me recuerda a mi padre- Dijo la loba recordando a aquella figura a la que tanto admiraba pero no veía desde hace mucho

-¿Que le pasó?- Preguntó Connor, inclinando su cuerpo en dirección a la loba para mostrarle que la estaba escuchando, ella hizo lo mismo y ahora ambos se miraban con esos ojos enamorados y contentos que en ese momento tenían

-Él y yo somos los últimos de nuestra sangre... vivíamos en una cueva cerca de aquí, cazábamos para comer y nos ocultábamos lo más que pudiéramos... pero un día unos cazadores lo atraparon y nunca lo volví a ver- Dijo la loba un poco triste mientras recordaba cómo se había separado de sus padre hace mucho tiempo atrás -Y antes de que preguntes... Él está vivo... los milenarios sentimos a los de nuestra sangre en cualquier parte, por ejemplo a mi madre la quemaron los fundadores de la bahía y mis hermanos vaya a saber a quién le estén arruinando la vida... Y mi padre está vivo... Estoy segura de que él sabe de sus nietos pero no sé si quiera verlos- Dijo la loba recobrando parte de su sonrisa al recordar al lobo de su misma cualidad que por algún lado andaba

-¿Nunca pensaste en buscarlo?- Preguntó Connor con curiosidad y dudas de porque ella todavía no lo había intentado buscar

-No... me prometí que empezaría de cero y me olvidaría de todo eso... pero bueno, no quiero hablar más de él, ¿Si?- Pidió la loba pensando en algo para que ella y Connor hablaran de otra cosa y asi evitar que el lobo indagara más-¿Cuánto dices que tarden en dejarte ir a la casa que te dejó tu padre?- Preguntó, luego bostezó, apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y miró al techo del auto cómo si estuviera muy cansada y quisiera dormir

-Clover, si es tu padre deberías al menos hablar con él, ¿No? - Dijo Connor insistiendo en que su pareja buscara a su padre, ella cerró sus ojos, suspiró, y se volvió a acomodar, no quería hablar más del tema, lo había dejado atrás y no pensaba irlo a buscar -Bueno... me gustaría que nuestros hijos tuvieran un abuelo, ¿Sabes? Mi padre se volvió a ir y ahora sí que no lo voy a volver a ver... pero si así lo quieres...- Dijo Connor, expresando que quería que sus hijos tuvieran a alguien aparte de sus padres, además de que le dolía que Clover tirara la oportunidad de buscar al suyo para olvidarlo

Y a ella le dolió que Connor se lo tomara así, sabía que era algo importante pero también estaba muy aferrada a la idea de que tenía que dejarlo atrás, al ver que él ahora le daba la espalda se extrañó, era la primera vez que lo hacía y esto en cierto modo preocupó a la loba, a lo mejor lo había lastimado con sus deseos, pero ella no estaba lista para reencontrarse con alguien a quién hace años no veía y tampoco sabía dónde estaba

-Connor... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella con intención de disculparse si había hecho o dicho algo que lo hubiera lastimado o molestado, pero él no parecía querer responder, solo bufó e intentó dormirse -Te... ¿Te dije algo malo?... lo siento... ¿Connor?- Ella esperaba una respuesta, pero él no quería responder, aunque su enojo podría interpretarse como algo causado por Clover, dentro de él había un conflicto recién comenzado de emociones y también estaba confundido, habían pasado varias cosas importantes en muy poco tiempo y varias podrían tener consecuencias a futuro

Su padre se había ido, otra vez, solo que ahora sería definitivamente y Connor no se despidió como correspondía, a pesar de casi no conocerlo, dolía mucho de todas maneras, y más cuando recién empezaban a tener un lazo padre-hijo más estrecho

Por otro lado, se iba a casar, no sabía cuándo ni cómo pero incluso en una situación complicada y que casi se lleva la vida de uno de ellos, su amada le había dicho que si, que quería pasar junto a él y seguir formando su vínculo amoroso con el matrimonio

Pero también estaba confundido, Clover se había caído del barranco y él de alguna manera extraña la logró salvar, todavía no sabía cómo sucedió exactamente y claramente quería respuestas, solo que no sabía dónde buscar

Y a todo eso se le sumaba aquel espejismo o lo que sea que había visto en cuartel, esa imagen de Helena pareció demasiado real, y aparecía justo cuando él había pensado que ya la había dejado atrás

-Clover… no estoy enojado… solo estoy confundido, nada más- Dijo él, con ese tono extraño en su voz por toda la mezcla de sentimientos que lo invadía y lo ponía mal, Clover se sintió algo aliviada, pero no se iba a conformar con eso, él estaba sufriendo por algo y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo

-Querido... ¿Te puedo pedir que me cuentes? Sabes... me duele verte así... ¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó la loba mirándolo y buscando una forma de acercarse sin despertar a sus cachorros que dormían en medio de ellos dos

-Son muchas cosas... papá... lo del equipo... Solo quiero que podamos descansar en algún momento, que no tengamos más problemas y que- Mientras Connor explicaba, Clover ya se había pasado al asiento del lobo y lo interrumpió con un beso para calmarlo -Bueno, creo que podemos dejarlo para otro momento – Dijo luego de entender que su compañera en la vida estaba y seguiría estando para él cuando se necesiten el uno al otro- se besaron con pasión, sin querer interrumpirlo ni llevarlo más lejos, estuvieron un rato largo hasta que ella paró y sin darse cuenta ambos se durmieron por cansancio, pero juntos incluso en una situación así

Un rayo de sol entró al auto, el tintado de las ventanas evitaba que se percibiera mucho pero aún así molestaba al dormir y logró despertar a Connor, que se puso la pata en la cara y abrió lentamente los ojos, Clover seguía dormida, dándole la espalda al sol y sin dejarle mucha movilidad al lobo por el espacio reducido y que también ella estaba aferrada y encima de él

Pero al menos pudo agarrar la carpeta que su padre le había dado, tenía la dirección de la oficina a la que tenía que ir para tramitar la casa que supuestamente Walker le había dejado para él y su familia, además habían muchas tarjetas de turismo y guías de la ciudad, Connor no sabía si confiar o no, pero era eso o vivir en la calle con dos cachorros que alimentar y cuidar

-Al menos a ella no parece preocuparle tanto- Pensó Connor mirando la cara de felicidad de la loba, que parecía haberse quitado una enorme carga de encima, se notaba una satisfacción y también tranquilidad que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Connor

El la acarició, lenta y cariñosamente pasaba su pata por la cabeza de aquella loba a la que tanto amaba y necesitaba, ella dormía y no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, lo que le dio una pequeña oportunidad a Connor de revisar la herida que Zuma le había causado la noche anterior

-qué raro- Pensó al ver que la herida no estaba donde el recordaba que estaba, ni siquiera la cicatriz que debería quedar después de eso se veía, movió un poco el pelaje para ver si había algo pero tampoco, extrañado, decidió indagar un poco más, moviéndose lentamente para que ella no despertara, luego de estar un largo rato moviéndose logro posicionarse para ver la zona exacta del corte, pero nada, parecía que nunca hubo puñalada

-Amor… ¿Por qué paraste? Me estaba gustando- Dijo Clover medio dormida, ella pensaba que Connor la estaba mimando para decirle buenos días, pero este paró y ella paso a preguntar qué pasaba

-¿Estabas despierta?- Preguntó Connor, que pensaba que ella dormía y de había tomado todas las precauciones para no despertarla, ella se volvió a apoyar en su amado y cerró sus ojos

-Si te excita puedo dormirme otra vez- Dijo ella en tono pícaro, volviéndose a acostar en él pensando qué Connor seguiría el juego, pero no pareció lograrlo, ella volvió a levantar la cabeza y no pudo evitar perderse en los profundos ojos azules con los que su pareja la miraba

Tenían ganas de pasar ya a la acción, pero con sus hijos ahí y todo lo que había por hacer se tenían que conformar con su mirada apasionada y los besos que de vez en cuando se les escapaban

-Connor… ¿Crees que tu padre haya tenido una cama grande? Ya sabes .. para probar cosas nuevas… ¿Te sientes igual que yo?... Mi corazón corre, creo que nunca me sentí tan viva y libre… ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando lleguemos a la casa? – Clover seguía con el intento de que Connor le siguiera el juego, pero él solo la escuchaba y seguía besando y tocando a la loba, claro que tenía ganas de más, pero ahora era mejor esperar

-No lo sé… pero intenta contenerte ¿Si?... No quiero que ellos nos vean haciendo estás cosas- Dijo Connor separándose del cuerpo de la loba, ellos se volvieron a mirar, sin decir nada pero expresando muchas cosas con el solo cruce de sus ojos, Clover volvió a apoyarse y él le besó la frente -Luego me gustaría hacerte una pregunta… pero ahora voy a ir a la oficina…¿Sabes conducir?- Preguntó el lobo, Ella asintió pero no entendió a que se refería Connor

-Hace mucho que no conduzco, ¿Por qué preguntas?- Preguntó la loba, él suspiró y le robó un rápido beso que terminó transformándose en algo más largo, al parar, Connor le hizo una seña a Clover para que viera a los cachorros despertándose con la luz del brillante sol, ambos padres miraron como amanecían, orgullosos y felices de los dos frutos de su amor

Claire fue la primera en terminar de abrir los ojos, olfateando para encontrar a sus padres que estaban muy cerca, camino al asiento donde su madre estaba antes y tomó un poco mejor el rastro de la loba, ahora dándose media vuelta y ladrando con alegría al encontrar a sus dos papás

John, todavía medio dormido, bostezó, se estiró y comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, el lobito blanco no tenía ganas ni de moverse y solo se dirigió al asiento delantero libre, se acomodó y cerró sus ojos para dormir un rato más

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Preguntó Clover mirando a su dormido cachorro

-Está durmiendo… no te preocupes, luego despertará- Dijo Connor leyendo la tarjeta con la dirección de la oficina -Que raro… ¿Sabes dónde queda velo helado?- Preguntó Connor confundido por lo que decía la tarjeta, Clover tomó un mapa que había en el auto y se lo mostró a Connor

-Nosotros estamos aquí, si tomamos está carretera llegaremos aquí, este punto grande es la ciudad de velo helado… ¿Podemos ir? Siempre quise visitar una ciudad grandota como esa- Dijo Clover explicando el mapa y expresando su deseo de visitar la gran ciudad que estaba solo a unos pocos kilómetros de bahía aventura

-Supongo que también podríamos hacer una visita turística- Dijo Connor encendiendo el motor del auto, Clover se movió a su asiento y agarró a John para moverlo al asiento trasero y así ambos emprendieron su viaje a la gran ciudad de Velo Helado

Aunque por parte de los lobos, teniendo en cuenta la situación, todo estaba bien, en el cuartel seguía la misma discusión que la noche anterior, nadie se creía lo que Zuma había hecho y tampoco que dos de los miembros del equipo lo guardaran en secreto como si no fuera nada grave, para colmo a Ryder se lo habían llevado a vaya a saber dónde y Zuma estaba todavía en la clínica de Katie por la golpiza que Connor le había dado

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- Exclamó Skye asustada al ver que Rocky Marshall la seguían atormentando por respuestas y ella no podía darlas, realmente lo único que sabía era que Zuma había hecho lo que hizo y hasta ahí llegaba, pero los demás seguían preguntando

-¡Deberías habérnoslo dicho, estúpida!- Exclamó el mestizo, decepcionado por la actitud de la Cockapoo que había guardado tal secreto, Marshall solo miraba enfadado y Rubble solo se escondió en un lugar alejado para no tener que presenciar la pelea de aquellos a los que todavía, dentro de todo problema, consideraba como familia

-¡Ya te dije todo lo que sé! – Exclamó Skye con la voz temblorosa al ver que Rocky sacaba algo de su caja de herramientas, Marshall también miró con cierta confusión, el mestizo había sacado un Martillo de la caja, lo que asustó a Skye y alertó a Marshall

-Bien… me vas a decir todo en este mismo momento… o voy a tener que golpearte con esto- Dijo Rocky, Skye se asustó y comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, el mestizo comenzó a acercarse, muy lento, pero bastaba para intimidar a la pobre Cockapoo que ahora esperaba que alguien la ayudara

-¡Rocky! ¡Baja eso!- Exclamó Marshall, en parte asustado pero también con valor para detener al mestizo si era necesario, Rocky volteó, si ya era suficiente con Skye guardando secretos ahora Marshall cambiaba de postura frente a la situación

-¡¿Tu también?!- Exclamó Rocky ahora mirando amenazante al dálmata que a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de experiencia en pelear o desarmar a alguien, no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su amiga, incluso si tenía que pelear con otro amigo para lograrlo

...

En la plaza del ayuntamiento se notaba como un lugar que habitualmente era recorrido por turistas y otras actividades era ahora invadido por un inusual silencio que estaba acompañado de un vacío que podría llegar hasta a preocupar de tan extraño que aquello era

En ella solo había un pastor alemán, mirando un monumento pequeño que hace tiempo le habían hecho a Ryder por sus heroicas labores de rescate y el ejemplo que daba de cómo alguien joven como él podía ser el héroe que muchos lo consideraban

-Ojala hubiéramos encontrado otra manera- Dijo Chase mirando el monumento, todavía con la imagen de la noche anterior en su cabeza, ahora volvía a estar completamente solo, incluso cuando hacía unas horas creía que tenía todo lo que podía desear por el momento, ahora empezaba a hacerse preguntas que nunca se había hecho

-¿Tendría que haberlo contado?- Se preguntó el pastor, por obedecer a la orden de guardar el secreto todo se había acabado, y él se sentía muy culpable, tal como se sintió cuando se separó de Connor el día de la explosión, el sentimiento de culpa y de haber traicionado a alguien volvía a él

Chase comenzó a caminar cabizbajo por las calles de Bahía Aventura, no quería cruzarse con nadie conocido, no quería explicar ni recordar nada de lo sucedido, solo verse así le dolía más que cualquier herida que se pueda haber llevado en el pasado

Hablando de pasado, Chase vio un auto negro que ya de por si iba bastante rápido para los límites locales pasar de forma fugaz frente a él, al principio pensó que era un corredor callejero y no le dio mucha importancia, ya no quería acercarse a sus viejas costumbres , pero al ver la matrícula y los símbolos sutiles al ojo poco acostumbrado que el vehículo tenía, no pudo evitar correr tras él

Era un auto de seguimiento de la agencia, Chase nunca pensó que los vería otra vez, es más, él creía que se habían esfumado y desaparecido para volver en un futuro muy lejano que Chase no llegaría a ver, pero ahora sabía de lo equivocado que estaba, y quedó incluso peor cuando vio que el vehículo se dirigía al cuartel de los Paw Patrol

En el cuartel, Rocky y Marshall seguían mirándose sin decirse nada, Skye y Rubble sabían que en algún momento alguno de los dosenfrentados atacaría, pero no sabían ni quien ni cuando, la Cockapoo y el Bulldog habían tomado distancia y la piloto planeaba acercarse a la puerta y escaparse del lugar, todo se estaba yendo al demonio y era mejor irse antes de caer con la situación

-Solo un poco más- Pensó Skye acercándose a la puerta con sutileza mientras aprovechaba que Rocky y Marshall no se quitaban la mirada de encima, era el momento casi que perfecto para aprovechar y escaparse en su helicóptero

Pero antes de que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, una sirena cercana llamó la atención de los cuatro que quedaban en el cuartel, nadie sabía distinguirla puesto que no sonaba como policía, bombero o ambulancia perosi se notaba que era una sirena y al ver el auto negro surgieron varias dudas en los canes

El auto paró y de él bajó una mujer alta, de un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los codos y vistiendo un uniforme gris con el pantalón estampado en camuflaje urbano y una camisa un tanto ajustada, también tenía una correa que le cruzaba el torso en diagonal en la que tenía dos cargadores guardados y también la placa que la identificaba como parte del grupo de búsqueda y captura de la agencia

Pero no iba sola, junto a ella iba una Border Collie de pelaje blanco y negro, bastante prolija y con un andar algo engreído pero firme que demostraba algo de su carácter y entrenamiento, tenía una sonrisa que expresaba satisfacción, como si hubiera alcanzado una meta que venía persiguiendo hace mucho, y era así, pero sin pensar en eso ella y la mujer entraron al cuartel sin siquiera pedir permiso y se toparon con los cuatro perros que quedaban en el lugar

-Supongo que ustedes son lo que queda de los Paw Patrol, ¿No?- Preguntó la border mirando de forma analítica el lugar, los demás la miraron, Skye estaba asustada, Marshall seguía a la defensiva mientras que Rocky parecía querer reventar de enojo y Rubble estaba tan nervioso y alarmado que no dudó en esconderse tras una pequeña maceta que allí había

-¿Qui-quién eres?- Preguntó Skye asustada, la border sonrió un poco más, ahora mirando de forma intimidante a la Cockapoo, que ahora estaba más asustada por la presencia de ambas extrañas

-De momento no importa, Skye, solo venimos a pedirles algo, sencillito, pero tienen que colaborar... no, no tienen, VAN a colaborar, ustedes escondieron a un fugitivo que tiene una orden de captura y muchos delitos a su nombre, y salvo que quieran ser cómplices de un crimen y tener cargos por esconder a un criminal, dígannos donde está, ¿Quieren?- Explicó la border adoptando un tono más firme al dirigirse a los cuatro paw patrol, nadie sabía de quién hablaba la collie, la idea de que un criminal haya estado entre ellos era algo curioso y también asustaba, pero si se la rebuscaba un poco se podría pensar que cierto lobo que no hacía mucho había entrado al equipo y aunque ya parecía haber desaparecido, fue el quién indirectamente había desencadenado este encuentro, desde el día que apareció allí había hecho que comenzaran a buscarlo, y hoy parecían estar muy cerca de encontrarlo

-No sé de quién me estás hablando- Dijo Marshall en un tono cortante que le llamó la atención a la mujer, que no parecía que le importara mucho la situación pero aún así tenía que apresurar un poco las cosas, no podían detenerse allí mucho tiempo o podrían llamar mucho la atención

-A ver, no tengo problema en que guarden silencio ahora pero si no nos dicen dónde está Connor Winters en lo que queda de la semana vamos a tener que empezar a interrogar de forma más fuerte, y nadie quiere eso así que o hablan ahora o luego pagarán las consecuencias- Dijo la mujer mirando a los canes que ahora estaban más asustados, se enteraron de que Connor era alguien buscado y que lo habían ocultado sin saberlo, aunque sonaba extraño que Connor fuera un criminal, aquello de que vivió en la calle mucho tiempo y que nunca hablaba de su pasado eran signos que se podrían tener en cuenta

-¿Connor era un criminal?- Preguntó Rubble asustado, pensando en todo lo que pudo haber hecho el lobo antes de entrar al equipo, todas las cosas malas o peores que se le venían a la cabeza al Bulldog le hacían pensar que Connor era alguien peligroso y eso le motivaba a ayudar en la búsqueda

-Oh, sí que lo era- Dijo la border, aunque ella no era un gran ejemplo a seguir, tenía que hacerles pensar a ellos que albergaron a un criminal para que ayudaran en la búsqueda, por más que Connor haya sido uno de los pocos agentes que escapaban de la imagen general que se veía en la agencia, seguía siendo en cierto modo un objetivo, aunque sin saberlo

-Entonces... ¿Tenemos que ayudarte?- Preguntó Marshall más calmado, la mujer sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo y volvió a dirigirles la mirada a los cuatro canes, dispuestos o no a hablar, tenían que hacerlo, incluso cuando casi no sabían que decir

-Pueden ayudar si dicen todo lo que saben de él, si escucharon o vieron algo, una dirección o nombre que hayan escuchado, lo que sea, díganlo, ¿Si?- Dijo la mujer, nadie quería empezar, y esto se hizo notar por el silencio que invadió de repente la sala del cuartel

Volviendo a la pareja de lobos, Connor había parado a repostar el vehículo en una gasolinera que había en el camino, se sentía el frío que le daba el nombre a la ciudad incluso estando todavía a unos cuantos minutos de distancia, Clover había ido con los cachorros a caminar por el lugar y les enseñaba algunas cosas mientras tanto

-¿Ven esto? Es una florecita, ellas se alimentan del agua y del sol, viven en la tierra y no deben arrancarlas, ellas la necesitan y les gusta estar allí- Dijo la loba mamá mostrándole a sus hijos algo de la naturaleza que los rodeaba, John se quedó mirando la pequeña flor blanca, le llamaba mucho la atención y despertaba su curiosidad de cachorro, pero a la pequeña Claire le llamaba más el pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas que andaba cerca de la flor, su madre vio que su hija lo miraba muy de cerca, y no tardó en recordar que ella, hace mucho tiempo, fue igual de curiosa y que le atraía todo lo que la naturaleza ofrecía

-Claire... eso es un trébol de cuatro hojas, se dice que dan suerte... ¿Qué te parece si pides un deseo?- Invitó la loba mirando a su hija, la lobita miró a su madre con alegría, todavía era muy pequeña para saber que era un deseo o como pedir uno, pero incluso con su corta edad percibía que su madre se sentía feliz, y eso bastaba para regalarle una sonrisa

Connor, por su parte, sintió que su placa recibía un llamado, al momento del primer pitido comenzó a preguntarse quién podría ser, no debería haber alguien en el equipocon ganas de llamarlo y estaba seguro de que nadie más podía acceder a esa línea, pero quien fuera que llamara insistía en recibir una respuesta, y el repetido pitido no cesaba, lo que empujó al lobo a atender

-¿Hola?- Preguntó una voz un tanto familiar del otro lado de la línea, por el tono se deducía rápido que pertenecía a un varón joven que parecía algo entusiasmado pero también preocupado, Connor no terminaba de recordar de quién se trataba, pero ya casi terminaba de recordar

-Hola... ¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Connor, sabía que quién llamaba era alguien que en algún momento fue muy cercano a él, pero todavía no terminaba de averiguar quién

-Sabía que preguntarías... escucha, no quiero hacer esto difícil, ¿Si? ¿Hablo con Connor Winters?- Preguntó la voz, Connor todavía no terminaba de procesar el tono de voz de quién lo llamaba, y no pensaba decir que era él hasta que descubriera quién hablaba

Pero al rebuscar un poco en su memoria, el ligero recuerdo de dos lobos, uno un poco más grande que el otro, caminando por una ciudad, parecían unidos, pero también preocupados, solos y asustados, el más grande parecía lentamente alejarse, y el otro quedó solo, ahí terminaba la extraña imagen que Connor recibió, pero fue más que suficiente para que recordara de quién podría ser tal voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba

-¿Miller?- Preguntó Connor, todavía estaba confundido y la cabeza le empezaba a doler, pero escuchó como quien llamaba suspiró con alivio luego de haber escuchado eso, Connor seguía con dudas, peromientras él seguía pensando en lo que escuchaba, el emisor con alegría y alivio pasaba a un tono más suelto y seguro

-Si... soy yo, Connor no sabes cuánto me alegra oírte- Dijo Miller, que parecía que se le escapaba una lágrima al hablar, Connor ahora tenía muchas preguntas, pero aquel lo llamaba por otra cosa y era mejor abordarla cuanto antes -Mira... hoy estoy muy ocupado pero por la tarde te enviaré una dirección, allí podremos hablar de cómo repartimos las cosas y luego me cuentas todo, ¿Si?- Dijo, alegre y motivado, Connor no sabía qué decir, era un poco extraño que algo así se diera por comunicación telefónica pero no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse, tenía una familia de la que cuidar y esa casa era realmente un buen modo de hacerlo


End file.
